


I See Fire

by Joonist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Drama, Kings & Queens, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonist/pseuds/Joonist
Summary: Принц Ифань и не подозревал, когда спасал жизнь молодого дикаря, что «дикарь» на самом деле сын влиятельного вождя, и что, сохранив свою жизнь, по законам племени он дает обет и вступает в брак со своим спасителем.Они даже не говорят на одном языке.Сказать, что у принца Ифаня проблемы, значит ничего не сказать.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I See Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368847) by bbe1989. 



> И автор, и переводчик вдохновлены треком Ed Sheeran - I See Fire, а также отчасти вселенной невероятного Дж.Р.Р. Толкина.
> 
> Обложка:  
> http://yourswordandshield.tumblr.com/image/82625002856
> 
> Тао:   
> http://yourswordandshield.tumblr.com/image/85189940270
> 
> Язык, на котором говорит Тао, полностью выдуман автором. Его перевод будет публиковаться внизу глав.

Его Королевское Высочeство, принц Ифань Северных мавров _ненавидел_ свой длинный и трудно выговариваемый титул.

Ему всегда было сложно понять, почему к ребенку его возраста обращались с такой формальностью взрослые мужчины и женщины, которые взбивали на его кровати подушки и подворачивали по ночам одеяло.

Каждый вечер Ифань ожидал момента, когда все они подумают, что он уже крепко спит, а двери в его покои с щелчком закроются, и затем радостно открывал глаза.

В гигантской постели под балдахином, который скрывал его крошечное тело, он нырял под одеяла и воображал, что сидит в палатке где-то на каком-то грандиозном и великом приключении.

Истории великих героев, мудрых волшебников, чудовищных людоедов — сборники рассказов стопками устилали пол, лежа друг на друге и увеличиваясь страница за страницей.

И даже свет, который освещал его комнату, казался ему не светом фонаря, висящего над кроватью, а ярким, окутанным дымкой огнем костра.

Военные барабаны в такт его сердцебиения, пронзительные звуки рожков и крики солдат звучали в ушах юного правителя.

И только несколько лет спустя, теперь уже молодой человек, скованный обязанностями и долгом перед своим народом, он наконец понял, что опасные приключения, которые он воображал себе будучи ребенком, стали чем-то более, нежели просто работа сверхактивного воображения, тосковавшего по чему-то большему.

Шепот, волнения, перемены границ, мужчины, которые подписывали соглашения, держа за спинами кинжалы, — _все_ стало реально.

А огонь, который он представлял себе ребенком, был не нежным жаром мерцающего факела, а огнем войны, которая вырисовывалась на горизонте.

-

Когда зенит солнца только начинал выглядывать из-под земли, посылая лучи света, мягко мерцающего в остатках утреннего тумана, Ифань проснулся.

В то время как другие продолжали спать в своих широких постелях, принц быстро оделся, запрыгнул в длинные водонепроницаемые ботинки и натянул на руку толстую кожаную перчатку.

Из клетки у кровати он аккуратно достал своего крылатого друга, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы колокольчик на лапе ястреба не зазвенел.

Перебросив через плечо охапку стрел и захватив свой массивный лук, едва помещавшийся в руку, он вышел через ворота замка с Эдель, восседающей на его руке.

И когда принц Ифань отошел за болота, где царствовал запах росы, а холодный утренний воздух бодро приветствовал всякого проходящего, он облегченно оставил свои обязанности и ответственность за теми высокими, железными воротами.

-

Эдель была красивым, благородным существом, столь величественным и изящным, как данное ей имя.

Ифань понимал, что в его время доверять другим людям — дурацкая глупость, но прекрасно знал, что этот ястреб всегда будет для него самым истинным и самым лояльным другом.

Маневрируя через торфяное болото, он гладил птицу по спине, чувствуя, как та напрягается и впивается когтями в перчатку на его руке. Аккуратно шагая, чтобы не попасть в яму или кочку, которые усеивали здешний пейзаж, он оглядывал заполненную обманчиво глубокой трясиной и грязью местность.

Но он знал путь. Он был здесь уже тысячи раз, приходил сюда каждое утро, чтобы сделать одно и то же. И так как день был долгий и неторопливый, он взял медленный, прогулочный темп, чувствуя, как на его руке беспокойно шевелится его хищная птица.

— Будь терпелива, — пробормотал он Эдель, осматривая местность. — Мы найдем, на что тебе поохотиться.

-

Она была подарком на его пятнадцатый день рождения. Единственная вещь, которой он действительно дорожил после того смешного события.

Его родители устроили чрезвычайно экстравагантное торжество с золотыми столами, жареной свининой со сладкой глазурью и яблоками, даже установили странные, хитрые изобретения, которые выстреливали яркими конфетти каждый раз, когда кто-то проходил мимо.

Егo мать превзошла все его опасения и сделала то, что было его главной головной болью, — неустанно подталкивала к нему на танец 'имеющих право' женщин, пока его ноги не отказали от боли, а уши не воспалились от непрерывного звенящего визга, который ему пришлось выслушивать.

В течение следующих недель Ифань ходил жутко расстроенным.

—  _У тебя обязанности перед твоей страной_ , — сказала ему мать вместо извинений.

Проблема заключалась в том, что все закончилось тем, что эту фразу он стал слышать слишком часто. Будь то за завтраком, во время ужина или даже поздним вечером, когда его мать, погрязши в пряже, вязала разноцветную шерсть.

—  _Ты должен понять, мой дорогой. Я лишь хочу, чтобы у тебя была поддержка — ты несешь в своих руках большую ответственность как первый наследник трона. И ты должен готов принять это, Ифань, когда твой отец передаст его тебе._

Ифань закатывал глаза и с недовольным бормотанием отводил взгляд.

—  _Ты хочешь сказать, что я буду тем, кому придется исправлять ошибки отца._

Ах, теперь он никогда не забудет тот неодобрительно хмурый взгляд.

—  _Ну-ка, что ты так о своем отце. Ты же знаешь, он любит тебя._

Не то чтобы Ифань ненавидел своего отца. Как факт, оба были очень близки, когда король был молод, и отдалились друг от друга совсем недавно, когда в пожилом человеке внезапно появилось стремление привить 'мужские' ценности своему сыну. Например, избавиться от страхов. А также от физической привязанности, которая, как он вбил себе в голову, заставит молодого человека смягчиться, а значит, сделает его слабым.

И никого не интересовало, что у его младшего брата Сехуна всегда была свобода и личные интересы.

Он был _запасным вариантом_.

А это значит, ему разрешали делать почти все, что он хотел, лишь с немногими правилами и ограничениями. И никаких проницательных взглядов за его спиной, которые фиксировали каждое движение, что он сделал.

Сехун рос беззаботный, громкий и вспыльчивый, в то время как Ифань, с другой стороны, стал более тихим, серьезным. Он был вынужден повзрослеть раньше времени, готовясь к рабству длиной в целую жизни, к скипетру и короне, к толпе, полной безликих, бездумных людей.

-

Эдель взмахнула крыльями, бросая свой улов из когтей в открытый рюкзак Ифаня, вознаградившего её за усилия быстрым похлопыванием по перьям на спине.

И в то время как Ифань доедал свой ланч, разделяя куски обжаренного мяса со своим ястребом, с деревьев им махали зеленые листья, а в воздухе слышалось мягкое вздыхание ветра, что-то шепчущее на неизведанном языке.

Оставив остатки еды на земле, Ифань встал, готовый идти дальше от тихого ряда деревьев.

Но затем все тихое исчезло.

Как только он сделал шаг в другом направлении, воздух неожиданно разрезало громкое ржание.

У него было лишь несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, откуда шум, и развернуться до того, как раздался громкий стук копыт по рыхлой земле. Намного ближе, чем он ожидал.

Воздух вновь засвистел, когда огромная, раненая лошадь проскакала мимо, быстро и испуганно, будто её преследовал сам дьявол.

Ифань изо всех сил попытался сохранить равновесие, инстинктивно расставляя руки и заставляя Эдель немного взмахнуть крыльями.

Резко развернувшись и посмотрев на чем-то напуганное животное, внезапно в глаза Ифаню бросился порезанный бок жеребца.

— Святые угодники, что это? ..

Ответ не стал себя задерживать. Как раз в тот момент, когда Ифань повернулся в направлении того, откуда прискакала лошадь, послышался громкий крик. И принц отчетливо знал, что это был крик боли и страха.

Не теряя ни момента, чтобы обдумать ситуацию, Ифань побежал на шум.

-

Хотя на болоте и были деревья, они были немногочисленными и редкими, позволяя принцу легко определить источник шума.

Прыгая по небольшим кочкам, он приблизился к источнику шума и немедленно зацепился взглядом за группу мужчин, окружающих раненного человека, стоящего на коленях.

На минуту Ифань подумал, что он, возможно, собирается вмешаться в спор между членами клана, что он, возможно, должен остаться на…

Но затем он сузил глаза, узнав цветные бусы, которые свисали с мужских поясов, и ткань, которая была обвязана вокруг их голов.

Это были Хави — малочисленное племя мужчин и женщин, известных прежде всего их порочным, враждебным поведением и их разбойным образом жизни.

И, на первый взгляд, парень на коленях не принадлежал им — очевидно он был частью другого племени. Какого, Ифань не знал.

Одетый в толстые, асимметричные меха, которые едва покрыли его коричневую кожу, обтянутую черными татуировками, которые подчеркивали ровные линии мышц, он производил поразительное впечатление воина. Ниже бусинок, вплетенных в густые темно-рыжие волосы парня, между яркими цветными перьями, которые свисали с его ушей, Ифань увидел невероятные глаза, горящие огнем. Парень держал в руке клинок, будто так с ним и родился, и лишь слабое покачивание выдавало его боль. Он продолжал стоять в самой угрожающей позе, которой только мог человек на коленях.

И от позы, в которой он был, а точнее еле держался, было ясно одно — нога вывихнута. Возможно, даже сломана.

И все же, даже раненный, ему так или иначе удавалось держать его собственное, удивительное достоинство воина, которому приходилось бороться, даже стоя на коленях. И даже оставаясь прикованным к земле, военные восклицания парня были четкими и ошеломляющими, полными изящной ярости и вызова, от которых мужчины смущались его ударить.

Бандитам, похоже, хотелось большего, хотя парень на земле уже был полностью истощен. У юного принца вспотели ладони, когда Хави начали дразнить раненого, в шутку как бы тыкая в него копьями.

Ифань увидел достаточно.

На мгновение показалось, будто он забыл, что был принцем.

Подражая героям из своих сборников детских рассказов, Ифань быстро стянул с головы Эдель клобук и резко выставил руку вперед. И в следующую же секунду птица взмахнула своими черно-золотистыми крыльями, точно стрела летя к мужчинам с выставленными когтями.

Ее пронзительный крик застал их врасплох, совершенно отвлекая от прежней цели. Ифань получил достаточно времени.

До предела натянув свой тугой лук, он с поразительной ловкость начал выхватывать со спины стрелу за стрелой, выстреливая с бешеной скоростью и заученной точностью, но в то же время хладнокровно и спокойно наблюдая за пораженной целью.

И были слышно лишь его частое и тяжелое дыхание, музыка натянутого лука и свист стрелы, которая неслась по воздуху и поражала каждую цель со смертельной точностью.

Меньше чем за минуту все мужчины, за исключением раненого парня, лежали мертвыми в грязи. Одинокий дикарь, все еще переводя дыхание, осматривал их тела широкими от шока и страха глазами.

Ифань ловко подбросил вверх руку, подзывая Эдель, которая, сделав еще один круг, села на его плечо.

— Ты в порядке?

Принц начал приближаться к незнакомцу, но тут же остановился, когда дикарь внезапно напрягся, со страхом отползая назад и все так же держа на готове кинжал.

—  _На k'anle?!_

Ифань моргнул от странной иностранной речи и развел руки, показывая парню, что он был временно разоружен. Дикарь быстро осмотрел руки принца и нервно перекинул взгляд к Эдель, которая одновременно с этим подняла свою голову, будто была столь же заинтересованная им, как и ее владелец.

— Эй, все в порядке, посмотри, она не соби…

—  _D-d-din-ah,_ – парень покачал головой, с каждым моментом выглядя еще более напуганным. — _Ma sh'ale?_

Ифань нахмурил брови, качая головой, чтобы показать человеку, что он не понимает.

— Послушай, я не знаю, что ты говоришь, но ты должен успокоиться, прежде чем твоя рана станет еще серьезнее.

Ифань посмотрел вниз, видя, что искривленная лодыжка парня уже опухла и посинела.

Протянув руку, чтобы помочь, он тут же отдернул её, спасая пальца от кинжала. Отступив на шаг, он увидел, как упрямый парень отчаянно пытался подняться на ноги.

— Нет… не делай этого… У тебя же…

—  _ **Ах**!_

Конечно же, парень в обмороке упал назад на землю.

-

— Прекрати драться… Я сказал, драться прекрати. Подожди, не надо… _арг_!

Принц Ифань все снова и снова задыхался, пытаясь отцепись чужие руки, тугим кольцом сжатые на его горле.

Эдель нервно махала крыльями, ударяя ими руки и ладони, которые угрожали ее хозяину, и еще сильнее впиваясь в кожаную подушку на плече Ифаня.

— Разве ты не видишь, что я просто пытаюсь _помочь_?

В ответ парень прошипел что-то на своем родном языке, и единственное, что Ифань понимал, — на него сыпались оскорбления и проклятия.

Резко отвернувшись от все еще дерущегося парня и все же выругавшись, Ифань обратил взгляд к небу, с негодованием отмечая, что быстро становится темно и облачно.

В Северных маврах дождь и грозы были обычными и ожидаемыми событиями, однако, принц никогда не сталкивался с дождем как с проблемой.

Трезво смотря на сложившуюся ситуацию, он понимал, что с раненым дикарем они застрянут в болоте, и, когда пойдет дождь, что будет неизбежно, это только усугубит ситуацию и занесет из грязи и трясины инфекцию.

Они просто не в состоянии вернуться в замок вовремя, но, если им улыбнется удача, они доберутся до скалистой пещеры, которая была поблизости.

Вздыхая, он краем глаза посмотрел на молодого человека, который теперь спокойно (хоть и неохотно) хромал в сторону, и шепотом бормотал непонятные слова.

Прежде чем травмированный незнакомец смог сообразить к чему извиняющий тон, принц уже наклонился, обхватил одной рукой колени, другой — талию, и поднял дикаря над землей.

Парень тут же что-то заорал на своем языке, почти что покрываясь от злости красными пятнами. Казалось, он собирался снова начать драться, но внезапная оплошность, которая пригрозила ему упасть на землю, заставила его крепко обхватить руками шею принца. От внезапной тяжести Ифань чуть не упал сам.

— Наконец согласился сотрудничать? — проворчал принц, аккуратно ступая вокруг ям и трясины.

—  _Na ma vrele bina_? — шептал парень, осторожно, но зорко смотря на него.

— Я понятия не имею, что ты говоришь.

Однако следующую секунду Ифань встретил его пристальный взгляд.

В этот короткий момент, прежде чем Ифань опять перевел внимание на дорогу, незнакомец нашел в пристальном взгляде Ифаня что-то, что удовлетворило его. Напряженность в его теле ослабла, и он расслабился в объятиях принца.

—  _Na ma vrele bina,_  — повторился парень, хотя на сей раз это было больше похоже на странно испуганное заявление, чем вопрос.

Глаз Ифаня дернулся, а сам он попытаясь убедить себя, что парень в его объятиях не упадет.

-

В такое время, Ифаню, конечно, надо было бы уже вернуться назад в замок, и это мысль, мягко говоря, беспокоила его.

Хотя теперь он взрослый мужчина, и его отец, король их земель, доверял ему, зная, что сын может о себе позаботиться.

Кроме того, он бы никогда не оставил пострадавшего человека одного в дикой местности.

И поэтому сейчас он устремился вперед, все время бросая взволнованные взгляды на небо.

Даже Эдель, которая обычно была так спокойна, все время переступала с лапы на лапу, шелестя крыльями, будто пытаясь избавить их от растущей влажности в воздухе.  
В конечном счете их приютом стала небольшая пещера в предместьях болота, достаточно глубокая, чтобы они оба туда поместились, и все же узкая, чтобы позволить развести огонь.

Им повезло: в тот самый момент, как они вошли в пещеру, с неба градом полил дождь, заставляя их забиться поглубже внутрь.

Ифань с мрачным сердцем смотрел наружу.

Гроза была столь же сильной, как и на торфяниках. У Ифаня не было выбора, кроме как отпустить всякую надежду на возвращение домой в ближайшие несколько часов.

От беззаботного выходного и прогулки с ястребом, к внезапным посиделкам в грязной пещере, в крошечном пространстве рядом с незнакомцем, который может, или нет, все еще хочет убить его. Великолепно!

Если бы только он мог общаться с этим дикарем! Но это было довольно трудно, поскольку ни один из них не говорил на том же самом языке.

Хотя, судя по всему, если бы даже и говорили, по тому, как был одет парень, было ясно — они бы не сошлись. Как он понял, возможно, парень был из племени, подобных Хави — некультурные и жестокие язычники.

Но это было не важно. С тех пор, как он поднял дикаря на руки, парень стал странно гибким, почти послушным, и лишь смотрел на него пронзительным взглядом.

Любознательные, но нежные пальцы сейчас ощупывали его лицо, с искренним любопытством исследуя его особенности.

Ифань отвел его руку в сторону, нетерпеливо поднимая свою собственную.

— Нога, — пробормотал Ифань, указывая рукой…

… И с потолка пещеры на руку свалился ком грязи, что немного смутило и самого принца, и его нового знакомого.

_–?_

— …

Струхнув грязь на землю и с отвращением вытерев руку, Ифань обреченно вздохнул.

Его воротило от одной только мысли, что ему придется коснуться босых ног другого человека (особенно того, кто, вероятно, всю жизнь ходил босым в дикой местности). Принц сглотнул свое отвращение и взял в руку лодыжку парня, кладя её на свои колени и игнорируя тихое бурчание со стороны.

С момент колеблясь, Ифань начал тщательно осматривать чужую лодыжку, пристально следя за шипением парня, когда он аккуратно начал надавливать на опухшие места.

—  _ **Tag**!_

О, казалось, это действительно было очень больно, особенно, когда парень громко выругался. Ифань обтер сустав, вспоминая уроки у целителя, на которых он пытался нащупать сломанные кости.

— Знаешь, — сухо размышлял Ифань, пытаясь отвлечь парня от боли, — у тебя очень интересный язык. То же слово, которое на твоем языке, кажется, означает ругательство, на моем языке приветствие. Забавно, не думаешь.

Ифань краем глаза наблюдал за дикарем.

— … ты ведь не из племени Чуми?

Парень тихо поднял голову, но Ифань уже знал ответ.

Чуми так не одеваются. Они всегда усыпают себя всевозможными драгоценными камнями и мягкими шелками, а не мехом, перьями и бусинами.

— … возможно, Ишкари?

Это было уже более вероятно, Ишкари были с далекого-далекого Запада, и, кроме того, он уже слышал их язык несколько раз, когда их королевство посещали эмиссары. Их язык был острым, грубым, почти противным, и совсем не был похож на мягкий, ритмичный диалект, который вытекал из губ этого молодого человека.

— Хорошо, птенчик… Я не знаю. Откуда же ты? — пробормотал он больше себе, чем для дикаря.

В конечном счете он сделал вывод, что нога вывихнута, но не сильно, при покое уже скоро полностью заживет.

Он в последний раз провел рукой по раздутой лодыжке.

Парень застонал, когда пальцы Ифань прошлись по особенно больному месту, и в этот раз его стон был настолько низким, будто гортанным.

Ифань застыл. Подняв взгляд, он увидел, что незнакомец закрыл глаза, изящно дергая ресницами, и откинулся назад на свои руки, дыша глубоко и медленно.

Ифань закашлял, собираясь уже оторвать от парня взгляд, как его внимание зацепила одежда, которая покрывала тело человека. Он увидел, что края меха были окрашены красным, а кожа внизу обрамлена фиолетовыми и черными подтеками.

— Тебя ранили еще где-то? Позволь мне посмотреть.

Незнакомец медленно открывал глаза, долго моргал, а затем наклонил голову, заставив перья в своих волосах покачнуться.

Подсев поближе, Ифань задрожал. Его руки уже начали тянуться к шнуру, который скреплял одежду дикаря. Но как бы он не попробовал, его неуклюжие пальцы не могли понять, как развязать этот шнур, удивительно сильно завязанный на меху.

Минуты две смотрев на борьбу принца с кожаным шнурком, незнакомец, зардев, мягко отвел чужие руки в сторону, заменяя их своими.

Дикарь своими тонкими пальцами ловко и быстро разобрался с узлом, а затем и вовсе вынул из меха шнурок, позволив ему упасть на пол.

Незнакомец сделал паузу, продолжая держать руки на мехе, который был все еще одет на нем.

Дикарь поймал ошеломленный, пристальный взгляд Ифаня, в то время как его взгляд казался немного напуганным, немного нервным, но, возможно, и немного взволнованным, по причинам, которые Ифань не понимал. Ифань дернулся.

… _что?_

Однако, все его мысли рассеялись, когда, взволнованно двинувшись, незнакомец расстегнул свой меховой воротник, стаскивая все меха с туловища и ног, позволив им упасть с его тела — упасть на его нагие бедра.

-

_Невозмутимо прекрасная коричневая кожа, ровно загоревшая от жизни под солнцем._

_Великолепные, упругие мышцы, так сладко выпирающие из-под черных, длинных линий устрашающих татуировок по всему телу._

_Перья и бусинки, украшающие его волосы, — все золотого, красного, черного и белого цвета падали на его шею и тело, свисали над притягательно опасными глазами, мерцающими, как алмазы и темно-красные рубины._

_Из всех блестящих аксессуаров, одетых на тело незнакомца, для Ифаня не было ни одного столь же красивого, как тонкие золотые колечки, украшающие проколы на обоих сосках._

_Они дергались с каждым вздохом, который делал дикарь, и каждый такой раз Ифань забывал, как дышать._

_Парень был сложен совершенно по-другому, не так, как он — ни так, как люди в его землях — и все же было что-то бесспорно очаровывающее в этом незнакомце, одетом в меха и экзотические перья._  
  
Чужие руки обхватили застывшие в воздухе ладони Ифаня, предлагая ему наконец потрогать.

-

Принц Ифань еще никогда в жизни не двигался так натянуто, аккуратнейшим образом стараясь не навредить (к счастью) мелким ранам.

Смущенно и быстро огладив ушибы, он быстро расстегнул свое пальто и накинул его на темно-рыжую макушку, прежде чем зашагать в верхнюю часть пещеры.

Он кусал плотно сжатый кулак, тихо повторяя в голове слова своей матери и отряхивая сзади штаны.

Дождь вообще не подавал признаков на свое окончание, и Ифань буквально застрял в безвыходном положении.

Он был пойман в ловушку в глупой пещере с… Ифань оглянулся назад, прежде чем побледнеть при виде парня, сидящего абсолютно голым и обнюхивающим его пальто… _В общем_ , с нагим парнем, и все еще пытался поступать правильно.

_Ох, дорогой, дорогой, дорогой._

Ифань провел следующий час в позорных мыслях.

-

 — … _Тао_.

Ифань оторвался от своих мыслей из-за хриплого, экзотичного голоса.

— … Прости, что?

Он повернулся, видя, как парень показывает пальцем на себя.

—  _Тао_.

_О, его имя._

— Тао? .. — повторил он, встреченный развязно радостной улыбкой Тао и восторженным кивком.

—  _Na?_

Ифань моргнул, медленно поднимая руки, чтобы похлопать ими по своей груди.

— Ифань.

—  _Ю… Иу… Фехн…_

Ифань покачал головой.

— Нет… Потяни и-и-и…

—  _Ююю-ф-ааань._

— Исключая все ошибки, осталось разобраться с Ю.

— … _Ю_?

— … Знаешь, почему бы тебе просто не называть меня Фанем или как-то вроде, если тебе так легче.

Тао поднял голову в другом направлении, зазвенев перьями и бусинками.

—  _Фань? .._

Ифань кивнул.

— … _Фань-фань?_

Ифань немедленно вздрогнул, корча лицо и качая головой.

Внезапно Тао отбросил голову назад и громко, звонко, заливисто засмеялся, а Ифань _изо всех сил_ попытался не смотреть, как бусинки, перья и  _золотые колечки_ шевелились с каждым его движением.

—  _Юфань_ , — пробормотал его новый знакомый, вновь повторяя его имя.

— … _Юфа-а-ань._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na k’anle? – Кто ты?
> 
> Din-ah! – Боже мой!
> 
> Ma sh’ale? – (Ты) Убьешь меня?
> 
> Na ma vrele bina? – Ты же не хочешь ударить меня?
> 
> Tag! – Черт!
> 
> Na? – Ты?


	2. Chapter 2

— … _djot ge-shim na tale._

В какой-то момент под звуки дождя Ифань, должно быть, заснул.

Потому что, когда он проснулся, его ушей коснулся мягкий шепот, а ловкие руки поглаживали его волосы.

—  _Djot radjim ma tala._

Ифань спросонья тихонько простонал и поднял голову с чего-то мягкого и теплого, медленно открывая глаза. Его затуманенный взгляд расплывчато плавал, и на секунду принц потерял всякий ориентир. Его взгляд быстро оббежал небольшую, темную пещеру, отмечая, что свет снаружи начал исчезать. День уступал вечеру.

Он слышал песни птиц и зов природы.

Капли воды падали на землю.

Что-то приятно щекотало его щеку.

Отложив в сторону мягкие перья, Ифань сфокусировал взгляд на ярких цветах, наконец отчетливо видя незнакомца, темно-рыжая голова которого любопытно нависла над ним.

—  _Где? .._

Чужая рука опустилась вниз, по-матерински тепло лаская его щеку.

Воспоминания вспышкой озарили Ифаня.

— О… О!

Он подорвался с коленей парня и встал на ноги, заставляя меха, укрывавшие его тело, упасть.

— Который уже час… сколько я спал…

Дикарь, шумно выдохнув, попытался встать на ноги, неустойчиво шатаясь.

Краем глаза Ифань заметил, как парень настойчиво пытался сделать к нему шаг, но, неудачно оступившись, начал падать.

Крепко обхватив руками талию незнакомца, принц Ифань внезапно понял, что теперь его лицо было невероятно близко к лицу дикаря — настолько близко, что он чувствовал на своей щеке чужое дыхание, а от красных волос — слабый аромат лесной сосны.

Нейтральное выражение парня медленно превратилось в широкую, теплую улыбку.

— Ты… будь с этим поосторожней, друг мой, — пробормотал он, отшагнув назад. Но чужая рука ухватилась за него, препятствуя тому, чтобы он отпустил его.

Принц слышал, как парень перевел дыхание, собравшись что-то сказать… Но прежде чем он смог произнести хоть слово, их тишину нарушили звуки дюжины топающих копыт, крики мужчин и женщин, говорящих на иностранном языке.

Дикарь первый разорвал их зрительный контакт, с округлившимися глазами развернув голову в направлении шума.

-

Все стало пугающее ненормальным, а принц Ифань понятия не имел, что происходит.

Он точно мог сказать, что ему совсем не нравились ни окружающие его чудовищно крупные жеребцы, ни одинаково пугающие взгляды их наездников.

Они забрали у него Эдель, но, по крайней мере так казалось, они обращались с ней с осторожностью, держа её должным образом и успокаивающе поглаживая перья. Как раз после этого уровень шума повысился.

Источником шума стал стоящий перед ним дикарь, который с гневом и отвращением кричал в его лицо. _Вожак племени?_ Он был молод, и Ифань даже успел восхититься его воинственно солидной внешностью, густыми темными волосами, которые были ловко заплетены с золотыми бусинками и… Все же принца немного смущало, что в руке у этого человека был острый кинжал, который теперь был приставлен к его горлу.

— Послушайте, это должно быть какая-та ошибка, я…

—  _NA K'ANLE?!  
_  
Ифань зашипел, наклонив голову назад, когда незнакомец ступил еще ближе.

И затем к ним неожиданно захромал Тао, оттолкнул кинжал и встал на пути у предполагаемого вожака, расставив руки, тем самым загородив своим телом Ифаня, препятствуя другому дикарю подойти ближе.

Откашлявшись, когда опасность миновала, Ифань смотрел на все это с широко раскрытыми глазами.

—  _Aht-en, apina_ … — молящим, нежным тоном обратился Тао к другому человеку.

—  _Apina? … apina?! Ta na sh'al v'elib!_ – ответил чужак горячим, уничтожающим и, очевидно, обвиняющим Ифаня тоном.

—  _Aht-en…_

_— Ma ta sh'al v'elad!_

Мужчина начал надвигаться на Тао, пытаясь заставить его отойти, подняв над головой кинжал.

Тао вздрогнул от боли, очевидно, из-за неудачного движения травмированной лодыжки. Ифань шагнул назад, ища свой лук, но всадники уже готовились остановить его, со свистом поднимая копья и… Красноволосый дикарь резко, громко и властно закричал, словно приказывая.

—  _PIM! Ta sh'al bina — man tale!_

От нескольких слов, вылетевших изо рта Тао неодобрительным, строгим тоном, все и вся стихло.

Ифань, все еще пытаясь навести справки о нахождении своего оружия, был единственным, кто продолжал двигаться после того, как другие застыли, и остановился только после того, как понял, что угроза его жизни миновала.

Человек, который угрожал убить его, теперь смотрел на Тао с застывшим шоком на лице, медленно опуская кинжал.

Резкие, быстрые слова, сказанные его новым знакомым, который теперь стоял, сложив на груди руки, и злобно смотрел на другого дикаря, звучали строгим выговором.

Этого просто не может быть… Не может быть, чтобы Тао позволили говорить так с вожаком… если, если только…

—  _Ta mal vit j'inan._

Беззвучная тишина прервалась словами Тао, и Ифань внезапно почувствовал себя жалким из-за того, что не мог понять, о чем шла речь.

Взглянув на лицо незнакомца, он увидел что-то похожее на недоверие, гнев, отвращение. И хотя он не мог понять, о чем говорили два дикаря, он видел, как лицо одного корчилось, а в голосе другого, возможного вожака, слышалось отчаяние. Особенно тогда, когда тот вышел вперед, кладя дрожащую руку на плечо Тао. Они говорили спокойно, но незнакомец постоянно задавал вопросы, на что Тао каждый раз в ответ качал головой.

—  _Мама ta mal vit y'ala, Kai._

Человек, которого Ифань принял за вожака, посмотрел через плечо Тао и с видом горького недоверия, и даже отвращения, с ног до головы оглянул Ифаня.

Все еще хватаясь за рукава своего одеяния, будто они могут защитить его от копий и кинжалов, которые шумно стрекали вокруг него, Ифань начинал молиться и надеяться, что ему сохранят жизнь.

Если все эти проблемы были из-за того, что он спас другому человеку жизнь, то в следующий раз он сначала дважды подумает.

-

Десять минут спустя ему разрешили взять его вещи и даже вернули ему его лук. Хотя он не смел использовать его — даже со своей скоростью и точностью, его тут же просто проткнут копьями мужчины и женщины, окружающие его.

И хотя все выглядело так, будто теперь они не причинят ему боль, также и казалось, будто ему не разрешат просто так уйти.

Он уже попробовал это сделать несколько минут ранее. Когда дикари немного расступились, он попытался незаметно исчезнуть в туманном болоте, пока их внимание было отвлечено.

Но, как будто у Тао был особый нюх или что-то вроде, молодой дикарь с улыбкой повернулся и зашагал к нему точно в тот момент, когда он принял решение сбежать.

Взяв его за обе руки, Тао подтащил молодого принца к своим соплеменникам, обращаясь к ним. Он представлял его, вынес вердикт Ифань, ловя отрывки своего имени с сильным акцентом Тао.

И хотя человек, который попытался отрезать ему голову, все еще выглядел столь же недовольным и раздосадованным, другие, казалось, расслабились, рассматривая его, возможно, даже более доброжелательно, чем раньше.

И когда они начали расходиться, некоторые воины окружили его, намекая, чтобы он уселся на спину гигантского, черного жеребца.

Тао, который, не долго думая, умудрился залезть на седло позади него даже с больной ногой, все время прижимался к его спине, несмотря на попытки Ифаня выкрутиться из его объятий.

Ему даже не разрешили взять на руку Эдель, или хотя бы освободить её, чтобы она вернулась в замок, поэтому теперь она спокойно восседала на плече одного из мужчин с невинным выражением лица и полными щеками.

Ифань зорко следил за ним, удостоверяясь, что тот правильно держит на себе его ястреба. И отвлекся он лишь тогда, когда теплые руки обняли его талию, а чужая голова легла на его спину.

— Знаешь, — пробормотал он шепотом парню, со вздохом подчинившись ситуации, — у меня действительно есть обязанности, которые надо выполнять. Рано или поздно я должен вернуться.

Он видел глаза парня, всматривающиеся в его собственные из-за плеча, искрившиеся яркими искрами и часто моргающие.

Возможно, уловив в его голосе нотки волнения, молодой дикарь еще сильнее сжал свои объятия, уткнувшись носом в изгиб шеи Ифаня, который в ответ ярко зардел.

—  _J'am bina._

Правильно. И неважно, что это значит.

-

Ну, он подозревал, что Тао уже сказал другим о его спасении Ифанем, поэтому, в какой-то степени, да, Ифань ожидал некую благодарность. Но, конечно, не настолько. Это было шокирующе.

Инструменты, названия которых Ифань даже не знал, ревели со всех сторон. Их пламенный ритм устанавливал молодой человек с полными щеками, который, сидя на шкурах, легкими взмахами рук спокойно управлялся с рядом барабанов.

Ифань должен был признать, что это было броско и очень экзотично. Этот стиль кардинально отличался от музыки, которую он привык слышать дома — пронзительных звуков фанфаров, которые будили его каждое утро.

По сравнению с ними, эта музыка была почти волшебна. Она гипнотизировала всех, кто её слушал, заставляя подпрыгивать в такт её ритма. А танец, который они танцевали вокруг гигантского костра, трещащего красными и желтыми языками пламени, все время менялся и затягивал.

Богатые крики ночи, яркие и звонкие, казалось, сливались с музыкой.

Сам Ифань продолжал сидеть на месте, подальше от огня и всеобщего внимания.

Его окружили десятки маленьких, загорелых, одетых в мех детей с разрисованными лицами. Они выглядели такими же дикими и степными, как страшные волки, которые по ночам бродили по маврам.

Они с пугающим любопытством разглядывали его, тыкая и толкая друг друга, как на ярмарке, чтобы лучше рассмотреть иностранца, потрогать его безупречно белую кожу, одежду и волосы.

Никогда не знавший, как вести себя с детьми, Ифань неловко отвечал им на их яркие улыбки, при этом не имея возможности пошевелиться из-за женщин, которые непрерывно подходили и кланялись ему.

Изумленный полученным вниманием, Ифань не мог сосчитать, сколько раз за последние полчаса к нему подходили и то даровали массивные кулоны, то вешали на его запястья богато украшенные браслеты.

Ему даже пришлось поддерживать за морщинистую руку пожилую женщину, которая внезапно схватила его за подбородок. Он скривил лицо, когда намазанные в чем-то пальцы протянулись к нему, измазав его лоб и щеки жутко пахнущей краской темно-темно-красного цвета.

Позади него копошились женщины, вплетая в его слишком короткие волосы перья и бусинки. Этот процесс, значение которого он понял слишком поздно, был не только красивым, но и удивительно болезненным.

— Ай! Поаккуратнее… aгх!

Когда его наконец оставили в покое, Ифань едва узнал себя. Теперь, наряженный в одежду и художественно оформленный под стать самих дикарей, его выделял лишь цвет волос и кожи.

Он мимолетно задался вопросом, для чего все это. Музыка, танцы, еда, которую все продолжали приносить, — все это немного странно для обычной благодарности.

Но никто, казалось, не хотел давать ему ответ. Все лишь с улыбкой обходили его и хихикали, избегая его пристальный взгляд.

Он уже не на шутку начал волноваться. И тем не менее, похищенный группой соплеменников, которые не говорили на его языке, окруженный культурой, которая казалась ему такой чуждой, вскоре он забыл чувство страха и вместо этого с течением времени начал чувствовать себя более расслабленным, даже поощренным радушными улыбками людей, теплыми блюдами с едой и звуками музыки.

Единственное, над чем он все еще думал, — куда же ушел его новый знакомый.

Парень исчез буквально через момент после того, как они пришли, и он не видел его уже по крайней мере час.

_… Тао, не так ли?_

Теперь, когда у Ифаня был шанс осмотреться, между откусыванием горячего ягненка и свинины, он начал рыскать взглядом по толпе, ища знакомую темно-красную макушку.

Несколько минут спустя он наконец нашел его. Парень медленно шел к нему, поддерживаемый руками красивого молодого человека, которому, казалось, принц еще тогда очень не понравился.

Они оба были переодеты — ни на одном не было меха, который прежде покрывал их тела, а вместо этого… вместо этого…

Ифань медленно отодвинул свою тарелку, переводя внимание от сердитого, пристального взгляда второго человека к густо подведенным бордовой краской глазам Тао.

На переносице парня изящно красовалась легкая красная полоса, переходящая на его чуть ордевшие очаровательные щеки. Вместо обильных красных и коричневых оттенков, которые украшали его прежде, Ифань заметил, что теперь преобладали золотые и черные краски, а вокруг его шеи и из-за ушей изящно висели перья.

Теперь дикарь был одет в красивый легкий мех, а кожа, которая в большей степени оставалась голой, была натерта блестящими маслами.

А на голове его красовался гребень из изящно обработанной белой кости, который надел на него молодой вожак, который сейчас шел к нему.

Не понимая реакцию собственного тела на такую картину, Ифань почувствовал, как во рту пересохло, заставляя его встревоженно потянуться за деревянной чашкой с водой и сделать несколько больших глотков.

Когда он закончил и убрал от лица чашу, он увидел лицо молодого Тао, который теперь восседал в нескольких дюймах от него, с рвением и волнением уставившись на него.

—  _Na hiim ya tale?_

Ифань медленно моргнул, показывая свое изумленное выражение, которое заработало яркий смех и восхищенную улыбку. Чужая аккуратная рука поднялась к его губам, снимая с них остатки влажных капелек.

Музыка стихла, и Ифань понял, а точнее, наконец заметил, что все, казалось, собрались вокруг них двоих. Он осторожно осмотрелся и, вернув взгляд на место, увидел, что Тао тянется к большой, приземистой миске в руках третьего человека.

Третий человек, который в настоящее время впивался в него убийственным взглядом, будто прожигал отверстие в голове Ифаня. Ифань вздрогнул и отвел взгляд.

Тао обратился к толпе, произнеся несколько простых слов, и поднес миску к огню. Члены его клана молчали с тихими улыбками на лицах, с нетерпением смотря, как Тао, повернувшись к принцу, вручал ему миску.

Ифань спокойно взял её, с немым вопросом в глазах смотря на Тао.

Молодой дикарь улыбнулся.

Ифань почувствовал, как его сердце дало странный крюк.

Тао заговорил с ним спокойным и торжественным голосом.

_— Na mal vit j'inan, vroya. Rishem, uri vit s'im talel._

Дикарь в завершении наклонился к нему, передав золотую миску.

—  _Apina_ , — прошептал он с умоляющим взглядом и дрожащими губами, — _vra n'al._

Ифань не мог противиться, медленно позволяя парню прижать миску к его рту, пока алая жидкость, наполнявшая её, не коснулась его губ.

Глаза в глаза, Ифань сделал маленький глоток.

Немного сладкая, с намеком на что-то терпкое — это была самая замечательная вещь, которую он когда-либо испытывал прежде.

Неспособный остановиться, он сделал еще несколько больших глотков, пока не почувствовал, как тара заметно опустела.

Он позволил Тао отвести от его губ миску, смотря, как дикарь наклоняет свою голову назад и несколькими плавными глотками выпивает остающуюся жидкость.

В момент, когда оторвал от губ миску, немного морщась, весь воздух заполнился потрясающе звонким и ободряющим ревом, выкриками и свистом.

Что… что они только что сделали?

Ифань хотел понять, что это, но внезапно обнаружил, что не может ясно думать. Его сознание уже начало уплывать, а взгляд немного мутнеть.

— Это… — пробормотал он дикарю, который теперь прижимался к его боку, и качнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от нахлынувшего наваждения, — … это, что ли… хорошее вино. А можно… еще?

Он шатко указал на миску, встреченный широкой, восхищенной улыбкой.

Когда музыка вновь звонко заиграла, на сей раз громче и интенсивнее, Ифань почувствовал, как полная миска вина мягко поднялась к его рту теплыми, осторожными руками.

-

У Ифаня была причина, почему он не часто пил.

Когда он был хоть немного опьянен, ему зачастую держать свое самообладание становилось намного тяжелее, а честные слова, без ясной мысли вылетающие из его рта, привлекали к нему излишнее внимание.

Здесь по крайней мере никто не понимал, что он говорил, поэтому стыдно Ифаню было немного меньше. И по этой причине он без зазрения совести позволил себе немного больше вина, чем он обычно выпивал.

В какой-то момент он в конечном счете оказался в большом, теплом шатре, вяло падая на устеленную мехом кровать и наблюдая, как через кожаные створки внутрь заходит Тао, прочно связывая их позади себя.

Хромая, Тао аккуратно прошел вглубь шатра, а Ифань откинул назад голову, закрыл глаза и положил руку на свой горячий лоб. Он захихикал, вспоминая прошедшие часы, проведенные с едой, вином и весельем.

— Я знаю, что спас твою жизнь, но ты не должен бросать такие празднества ради меня. Не то чтобы я не ценю твои чувства, но…

А затем он услышал шорох ткани и глухой стук о землю. Он открыл глаза.

Свет небольшого огня был завораживающе красив — точно так же, как и тело парня, который присел на его кровать.

На земле стояла миска воды, а в руке дикаря была влажная ткань. Не успел принц это отметить, как тихо застонал, чувствуя на лбу прохладную ткань, вбирающую легкие бусинки пота.

Руки парня были грубыми и черствыми, но все же такими нежными и теплыми. Смазанная маслами кожа Тао мерцала в свете огня, и с каждым движением парня на нее из-под меха открылся манящий вид.

Принц видел колечки, мерцающие на сосках как скрытое сокровище, ждущее, чтобы его присвоили.

Тао начал отстраняться, убирая ткань, но Ифань быстро вытянул руку, мягко схватил запястье парня и подтянул его ладонь ближе к себе.

— Я никогда прежде не видел такого парня, как ты, — пошептал он и, сглатывая, всмотрелся в бездонные глаза. — … но, Боже, ты прекрасен.

Он поднес руку дикаря к губам и оставил мягкий поцелуй на его ладони.

Он услышал шумный выдох.

—  _Юфань_ …

Дикарь придвинулся ближе, спуская свою руку от губ к щеке Ифаня, лаская её своими тонкими пальцами.

Звук пошатнувшихся бусинок и перьев предшествовал теплым губам, коснувшимся его собственных. В тот момент принц почувствовал, как все его мысли начисто исчезли из головы.

Вместо того, чтобы думать о том, где он, с кем он, парень терял рассудок. Единственное, на чем он мог сосредоточиться, были томные стоны и мягкий, влажный язычок, застенчиво и неопытно поглаживающий его небо.

Ифань стонал, сминая горячие, пленившие его губы.

Его руки сами потянулись к чужому телу, теплому и пленяющему, проходясь по кривым траекториям и ломаным линиям тела.

Скользнув руками под меха, скрывающие кожу Тао, Крис засиял и сверкнул глазами: его пальцы нащупали два золотых кольца.

Он слегка оттянул их, и тут же его вознаградили низким, протяжным стоном, отдавшим приятной вибрацией в его рот.

-

Жидкий огонь кровью пылал внутри, a Ифань… Ифань _сгорал.  
_  
Потому что перед ним лежал томно дышащий, извивающийся парень, чья загорелая, смазанная маслами кожа и красивые татуировки соблазняли его, так и прося потрогать их.

Запутанный в меха, ворсинки которых мягко прилипали к их коже и создавали успокаивающий комфорт и тепло, Ифань больше не мог выдерживать медленный, размеренный темп. Он перевернул парня на живот, слегка поддерживая за бедра.  
Его взгляд ухватился за тару с ароматно пахнущем маслом, зачем-то стоящую у самой кровати. Намазав пальцы маслом, он разделил две прекрасные ягодицы, при этом не отказывая себе в удовольствии гладить округлые бедра, и услышал тихий, приглушенный мехом шепот.

—  _A-apina…_

Ифань понимал, что это просьба, и его затуманенный разум просто не мог не выполнить её. Он вошел в дикаря пальцем, с каждой секундой двигая им все глубже, слыша, как парень протяжно выдыхает.

— А-ах…

Он сгибал и шевелил пальцем, а в скором времени быстро добавил второй и третий, когда нашел простату, которая, как он слышал от лекарей, доставляла мужчинам невероятное удовольствие. Оживленно двигая в парне пальцами, он чувствовал, да и видел тоже, как в оранжевом свете огня округлые бедра начали дрожать, а с блестящей кожи начали капать первые капельки пота.

Стоны были низкими, гортанными, дикими — такими, каких Ифань в жизни еще никогда не слышал. Это заставляло его возбуждаться и чувствовать, как в штанах совсем тесно.

Вытащив пальцы из растянутого ануса и услышав в ответ разочарованное, умоляющее хныканье, он поспешно снял свои штаны, освободив член от стесняющих оков. Тот был возбужден до предела и произвольно дергался от вида парня, который через плечо как-то слишком томно смотрел на него; дикарь еще ближе выпятил бедра со все еще немного приоткрытой дырочкой.

—  _Ю_ … Ифань…

И лишь только от того, как этот мелодичный, красивый голос произнес его имя, ему хотелось выть от разрывающего желания.

Он быстро лег и притянул к себе Тао, прижимаясь к его спине грудью. Просунув руку промеж ног парня, принц сжал теплую, мягкую плоть и затем высоко поднял одну ногу дикаря, тем самым заставив того шумно выдохнуть.

Тао застонал. Едва видимый нежно-розовый румянец усыпал его щеки, а веки опустились от вина и накатившего удовольствия.

На секунду Ифань сделал паузу, тяжело задышал на чувствительную шею парня и посмотрел вниз между их телами, отчаянно пытаясь впитать в свою память захватывающую дух картину.

Но когда между их тел скользнула рука и обхватила его член, Ифань неожиданно для себя застонал. Тонкие пальцы сжали его у самого основания и кольцом поднялись вверх, размазывая с головки первые капельки смазки.

О чем-то отчаянно моля, Тао задыхался, и хотя Ифань не мог понять этих слов, он понимал чувства и, немного приподняв его бедра, попытался войти.

Сначала было сложно, будто что-то пыталось оттолкнуть его обратно —, но затем в момент Ифань поражённо почувствовал, как внезапно мышцы дикаря расслабились, и головка его члена скользнула внутрь с влажным, хлюпающем звуком.

_… о, Боже._

— Аах! ..

Тао в его руках весь дрожал, но в следующую же секунду жадно закинул руку назад, чтобы сжать бедро Ифаня и изо всех сил попытаться насадиться на его член.

Это была пелена — настолько горячая, что Ифань чувствовал, как сходит с ума.

Неспособный ждать ни секунды, Ифань начал двигать бедрами, медленно и глубоко, заглушая собственные гортанные и протяжные стоны в шее парня, кусая и оставляя засосы везде, где только мог.

Звонкие стоны, шлепки тел, хлюпающие звуки — все это было так восхитительно, так неправильно.

_– T-t-tam…_

Новый толчок и хрип от Тао, невероятного любовника, который старался принять в себя Ифаня еще глубже, сделать ему еще приятнее.

— Ах-х… — хрипло стонал Ифань, от удовольствия и наслаждения откидывая назад голову. Он прижался к чужому телу еще ближе, если это вообще возможно, быстрее, под разным углом двигая бедрами, пока наконец не попал в заветное место, а Тао звонко застонал, с каждым новым толчком дергаясь в его руках.

Теплый свет огня освещал коричневую грудь дикаря, заставляя Ифаня задуматься, насколько далеко все зашло.

— Вот так… Тао?

Тело в его руках дрожало, голос дикаря ломался, а хриплые стоны становились все громче.

Чувствуя, как его начинают сжимать еще сильнее, Ифань ускорился, усыпая шею парня мягкими поцелуями и вдыхая запах темно-рыжих волос, усыпанных перьям и бусинкам.

— Тао…

Движения становились все быстрее и быстрее, влажные шлепки все громче и громче, и дикарь не выдержал. Заскулив и дернувшись, он попытался отстраниться, соскользнув с члена, но Ифань дернул его обратно, вновь входя в него по самое основание.

— Ах-ах… Агх-а-а-х…

Тао не мог прекратить стонать, одновременно крича что-то на своем языке, еще сильнее возбуждая Ифаня.

Быстрее, сильнее, глубже-глубже-глубже…

Тао качал головой, отчаянно что-то крича, умоляя и скуля, а затем…

Внезапно дикарь так сильно сжал в себе Ифаня, что в глазах принца все потемнело.

— T… Тао! ..

Прохрипев на выходе, он кончил прямо в парня, в муках безумного удовольствия едва слыша тихий стон и чувствуя сжимающие его бедро дрожащие пальцы дикаря, кончившего прямо за ним.

Сморгнув пелену, Ифань попытался выйти из обмякшего тела, но тут же остановился, услышав тихий скулеж.

— И-и… ф-ф…

Отдышавшись и наконец высвободившись от сказочного безумия, Ифань медленно свел на нет свои движения и мягко опустил на кровать чужую ногу. Обняв руками шумно дышащее и усталое тело, он зарылся носом в темно-красные волосы и вдохнул запах хвои.

Изнуренный и все еще немного опьяненный, он расслабился и почувствовал, как парень в его руках, развернувшись, тихонько прошептал что-то нежное в его губы.

-

Следующим утром Ифань, как он обычно это делал, проснулся ранним утром, пораженно дернувшись и тихо взвизгнув.

Ифань смотрел на все мутным взглядом, медленно начиная вспоминать события предыдущей ночи и уже чувствуя нарастающую головную боль.

Было тихо, казалось, что никто еще не проснулся.

Немного приподнявшись, он вздрогнул, чувствуя, как его половой орган со смущающим хлюпом выскользнул из тела тихонько простонавшего дикаря.

Он напрягся и посмотрел вниз на парня, который так или иначе продолжал спать. В его уме внезапно вспыхнули изображения…

__

Загорелая, мерцающая кожа.

Что-то горячее, сжимающее его внутри себя.

Мелодичные стоны и пальцы, впивающиеся в его бедра.  


… Сколько же он выпил?

Он должен уйти. Сейчас же.

С неприятным ощущением страха в животе, он аккуратно скользнул с кровати, чтобы не разбудить дикаря, и поспешно оделся в свои одежды.

Эдель занесли в комнату еще ночью, уже после того, как они провалились в сон. Ифань потупил взгляд, смущенно думая о том, что тут увидел человек, принесший ястреба.

Он отвязал птицу от подставки и, мягко погладив, тем самым разбудив, подтолкнул её себе на плечо.

Прежде чем оставить хижину, он остановился и оглянулся на парня, который продолжал спать в мехах, едва-едва покрывающих его тело.

Ифань видел следы белой жидкости, засохшей на его бедрах.

Со всей силы сжав кулак, он заставил себя отвести взгляд и вынырнул из хижины, оставляя Тао одного.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Djot ge-shim na tale – Ты очень красивый. 
> 
> Djot radjim ma tala. - Мне очень повезло. 
> 
> Na k’anle? – Кто ты? 
> 
> Aht-en. – Младший брат. 
> 
> Apina. – Пожалуйста. 
> 
> Ta na sh’al v’elib! – Он хотел тебя убить!
> 
> Ma ta sh’al v’elad! – Я убью тебя!
> 
> Pim. – Нет. 
> 
> Ta sh’al bina - man tale! – Не трогай его, он мой!
> 
> Ta mal vit j’inan. – Он спас мне жизнь. 
> 
> Ma ta mal vit y’ala. – Я отдал ему свою жизнь. 
> 
> J’am bina. – Не волнуйся. 
> 
> Na hiim ya tale? – Ты в порядке?
> 
> Na mal vit j’inan, vroya. Rishem, uri vit s’im talel. – Ты спас мою жизнь, рискуя собой. Теперь наши жизни связаны. 
> 
> Kijma vra n’al. – Выпей это со мной. 
> 
> Tam. - Ещё.


	3. Chapter 3

Через утренний туман, мутно освещенная ранним солнцем, виднелась просыпающаяся природа, а птицы начинали звонко чирикать и шевелиться в своих ветвистых гнездах.

Он выбрался из торфяников, шагая медленно и как можно устойчивее.

По сравнению с походными кострами и палатками, громкой музыкой и криками радости, ворота замка, когда он прошел через них, казались слишком тихими и слишком одинокими.

Ему пришлось дожидаться, пока охрана медленно обойдет сад, прежде чем незаметно прокрасться мимо. Трусцой пробежав мимо обросшей плющом стены и решетки палисадника, принц аккуратно вошел в покои через приоткрытое окно.

В величественно длинных коридорах своего родного дома, он шел максимально тихо и спокойно, благодаря небеса, что Эдель все еще спала на его плече.

Он быстро скользнул в кухню, скрываясь в утренней тени, пока болтающие о чем-то слуги в черных нарядах, подметая пол, покинули кухонную.

Пробежав мимо них и закрыв за собой двери, он посадил Эдель на вершину высокой подставки для кастрюль. Сняв в себя все одежды, он положил их в чан с дымящейся водой, уже до краев наполненный грязным бельем.

Опустив руки в неподалеку стоящий фарфоровый таз с прохладной водой, он несколько раз омыл лицо, используя влажные руки, чтобы зачесать назад волосы, а заодно рассматривая свое отражение в зеркале и отмечая, что смыл последние следы высохшей красной краски.

Когда он наконец был удовлетворен своим видом, он обернул вокруг себя свою отстиранную мокрую одежду, теперь обтягивающую его тело. Поласкав все еще сонную Эдель, чтобы поблагодарить её за терпение, он стянул с кухонного прилавка ткань и завернул в нее несколько кусков сырого мяса: позже, когда ястреб проснется, он наградит его.

По коридору снова начал разноситься шепот слуг. Выругавшись, принц усадил Эдель на свое плечо и сбежал через черный ход — снова в сад — на сей раз с новым местом назначения.

_Быстрее… в свою спальню…прежде, чем кто-нибудь увидит его мокрое облачение!_

-

Нервно закрывая дверь в свои покои, Ифань неверяще оглянул все вокруг.

Он, принц (не меньше!), исчез на целые сутки, не сказав об этом никому ни слова, но где бы он не скитался, никто и глазом не моргнул!

По залам бегали служанки, поднимая подолы длинных одежд, в то время как по всему замку шагали группы рыцарей по три-четыре человека, бормоча свои военные планы низким, заговорщическим шепотом.

Взглянув на их стальные шлемы, которые они несли под бронированными руками, Ифань вздохнул, уже зная причину всеобщей внезапной озабоченности.

У отца снова был _кризис_.

Иногда Король объявлял всеобщую военную готовность — с годами все чаще — хотя в стране и замке все было тихо. Когда у стареющего Короля начиналась паранойя, он приказывал закрывать главные ворота, поднимал на дыбы всю армию и рыцарей, чтобы подготовиться к какому-то воображаемому сражению.

В такие дни его отец был как спусковой механизм, требующий лишь слабого нажатия для полноценного приступа тревоги. Он всегда искал оправдание, чтобы подготовиться к войне, которая, как он был так уверен, вот-вот должна начаться.

По крайней мере, думал про себя Ифань, поправляя воротник и свои недавно причесанные волосы, это значит, что никто не заметил его исчезновения.

Однако это не означало, что теперь он может спокойно отдохнуть: сегодня, как всегда, будет проводиться суд, и как наследник трона он был обязан его посетить.

И, судя по числу людей, уже мелющих в залах, он опаздывал.

Шагая как можно быстрее, он срезал свой путь через прихожие, пролетая мимо одной богато украшенной комнаты к другой, пока наконец не достиг внутреннего двора.

В очередной раз свернув за угол, он неожиданно врезался в другого человека, который немедленно вскрикнул.

Человек тут же начал звонко и отчаянно приносить извинения, но в один момент затих.

— Боже мой, прост… _Ифань_?!

Только небольшая горстка людей называла его по имени, а судя по радостному и легкому тенору, то это, к счастью, не был ни кто-то из его родителей, ни его обычно угрюмый младший брат.

Ифань поднял взгляд, сначала увидев чопорную и официальную униформу, затем знакомый коричневый герб с маленьким черным револьвером и золотую трубу под рукой.

Перед ним стоял его друг детства и лучшее доверенное лицо, придворный музыкант Лухан, удивленно смотрящий на него.

— Лухан, рад видеть тебя.

Ифань облегченно вздохнул и пригладил свою рубашку, похлопав друга по плечу и пригласив вместе пойти в тронный зал.

Лухан хихикал, подхватывая инструмент под мышку. Они оба шли через широкий внутренний двор, мимо пышных клумб с цветами и травами, серых каменных статуй молящихся ангелов.

— Я рад, что встретил тебя, друг мой. Я вообще не видел тебя вчера днем.

Встревоженно отводя друга в сторону от скопления служанок, вешавших на веревки белье, Ифань заметил свое вчерашнее охотничье обмундирование, сохнущее между белыми шелковыми простынями.

Ифань нервно хихикнул и приобнял друга за плечи, с тревогой поворачивая Лухана в другом направлении.

— Ах, да, вчера. Я был… я чувствовал себя немного простуженным. Боюсь, что весь день оставался в постели.

Он прекрасно чувствовал на себе скептический, пристальный взгляд Лухана.

— Но сейчас я чувствую себя _намного_ лучше, не стоит волноваться.

Лухан что-то пробубнил, все еще следя за ним краем глаза.

— Ты, должно быть, спал через раз, когда я приходил в твои покои, чтобы найти тебя?

Быстро брошенное 'не знаю, о чем ты' было единственным ответом, который Ифань смог придумать, прежде чем быстро сменить тему.

— Ах, странно, не так ли? Сегодня замок такой активный. Отец, должно быть, снова чувствует опасность.

Лухан любезно позволил сменить тему, мило улыбнувшись проходившим мимо дамам, тем самым заставив их смущенно отвести взгляд от двух красивых мужчин и скрыть под ладонями свои улыбки и приглушенное хихиканье.

— Кажется, вчера ты был так… _занят_ , что не услышал об этом. Торговец Исин вернулся с южных границ.

— Правда? — уточнил Ифань, сложив за спиной руки. — И какие страшные новости он принес на сей раз?

Лухан презрительно махнул на принца.

— Слухи о недовольстве крестьян и очередном военном брожении, как обычно. Он утверждает, что Тайдрэнны начали собирать армию, поэтому убедил твоего отца, что они пойдут против нас в течение месяца.

Проклятые Тайдрэнны. Они жили на юге Королевства Северных мавров, и хотя они подписали соглашение, которое ясно устанавливало границу, они всегда громко выражали свое недовольство и надеялись расширить свои территории.

Но в любом случае этот народ был труслив и не имел никаких военных начал или опыта сражения. Откровенно говоря, принц действительно никогда не рассматривал их как что-то, чего можно бояться, и не знал, почему его отца трогают их пустые угрозы.

Ифань закатил глаза, долго и медленно вздыхая.

— Исин много чего говорил отцу, не так ли? Я все еще помню, когда он сказал ему, что… Эти сомнительные… куриные части тела на завтрак увеличивают либидо. Когда отец хоть чему-то научится?

Лухан взорвался громким смехом, отбрасывая голову назад.

— Да, помню, весь замок питался лишь цыплятами мужского пола в течение целой недели! И пользы от этого никакой, только возмутили Королеву.

— ' _Леди не едят такие вещи_!’ — сымитировал Ифань высокий, хриплый тон своей матери.

Лухану пришлось подавить смех и прикрыть рот рукой, когда они прошли мимо двух дворян, которые любопытно смотрели на них.

Ифань победно усмехнулся, готовясь сымитировать еще одну реплику матери, как вдруг немедленно замолчал из-за громких звуков тяжелых доспехов и кольчуги охраны, которая быстро пробежала мимо него.

—  _Прошу прощения, Ваше Высочество, извините меня_ … срочные новости для Короля! Уступите дорогу! Уступите дорогу!

И принц, и музыкант любезно отошли в сторону, позволив охране пройти и смотря вслед исчезающим спинам.

Лухан выправил и поднял брови, поддерживающе похлопав Ифаня по спине.

— Тебе бы лучше пойти туда, посмотреть, что за волнение.

Не поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на друга, Ифань нахмурился.

— Что, ты не собираешься пойти со мной?

Лухан засмеялся, уже начав уходить.

— Боюсь, слишком рано мне иметь дело со всей этой суетой. Я оставлю это для Вас, Ваше Высочество!

Когда Лухан зашагал к главным воротам, где в башне часов находилась его комната, Ифань повернулся в другом направлении, слыша любопытный ропот, который как пожар начал распространяться через малочисленную толпу, которая уже начинала формироваться у замка.

-

Пройдя через несколько лазеек, о которых знал только он, принц оказался прямо перед тронным залом, перед охраной, отворив массивные двери и тем самым прерывая речь торговца Исина. Стук древесины о камень, казалось, был слишком громким и эхом отразился в тихой комнате, заставив подсвечники и люстры, свисающие со стен и потолков, пошатнутся.

Ифань сухо сглотнул, чувствуя, что взгляды всех присутствующих направлены на него — самый ярый взгляд был у его отца, лицо которого уже отражало все его неодобрение.

К счастью прежде чем из его уст прозвучало хоть слово, за Ифанем в зал ворвалась охрана, пробежала мимо молодого принца и упала на колено перед его отцом.

— Ваше Величество, в воротах неспокойно! Десятки мужчин и женщин требуют аудиенции!

Отец Ифаня нахмурился, наклоняясь вперед на троне из красного шелка и золота.

— Кто это может быть? Мы не ждем посетителей.

Его отец осмотрел лица окружающие его людей, будто пытаясь найти в мягких улыбках и унылых глазах лордов и притворных леди ответ. Когда такого он не нашел, то покачал головой, вздохнул и презрительно махнул рукой.

— Хорошо. Возвращайтесь и скажите им, что им нужно подождать, сначала мы должны закончить заседание суда.

Охрана покачала головой, все также пытаясь отдышаться.

— Ваше Величество, мы не смогли остановить их, они вооружены до зубов, и они уже направляются сюда!

_… что?_

Когда рука его испуганной матери сжала руку отца, принц видел, что его отец с паникой в глазах, которая, возможно, на этот раз была оправдана, вновь оглянул зал.

Встав на вмиг ослабевшие ноги, его отец вскинул вперед руку.

—  _ **ПОЗОВИТЕ КОРОЛЕВСКУЮ ОХРАНУ**!_

Ифань видел страх в женских глазах и лицах лордов и слышал, как все они в миг начали собирать все свои пожитки. По залу пробежал ропот и развеялся в толпе, когда все придворные начали рассеиваться как тучи в весеннем небе. Сам чувствуя холод, бегущий по позвоночнику, принц подошел к одним из многочисленных доспехов, что стояли по всему периметру тронного зала, и вытащил из сжатых рук пустого металлического рыцаря меч.

Не тратя ни секунды, он быстро ступил вверх по ступеням к тронам и твердо встал справа от своего отца, прямо перед матерью, которая взволнованно положила ладонь на его руку.

За лишь одну минуту тронный зал опустел, и разве что Исин, путешествующий торговец, который остался медленно и без всякой паники собирать свои вещи.

И хотя они услышали стремительный топот королевской охраны, было уже слишком поздно.

Потому что уже в следующий миг двери распахнулись, и королевскому вниманию предстали не доспехи тех, кто клялся защищать их, а небольшая кучка разъярено выглядящих мужчин и женщин, полностью одетых в  _меха, перья и бусы._

Взгляд принца немедленно зацепился за знакомую темно-рыжую макушку, а также за яростные, гневные взгляды соплеменников, которые готовы в любой момент накинуться именно на него. Ифань медленно, опустил меч, чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание.

-

Лухан тихонько напевал незамысловатую мелодию, теряясь в манящих мыслях о грядущем ужине: он только что прошел мимо кухонной и в воздухе все еще чувствовал замечательный аромат персиковых пирогов и пастушьих запеканок, а теплый пряный ром, который заставит его…

Лухан вынырнул из своих мыслей, когда вот уже во второй раз за день он потерял внимание и с кем-то столкнулся. На сей раз, в отличие от первого, он достаточно сильно ударил другого человека и, отступив, с грохотом уронил свою золотую трубу на пол.

Лухан выставил руки и едва успел ухватиться за стену. Но сказать тоже про другого парня было нельзя: он запутался в своих ногах и резко упал прямо на пол.

—  _Ах!_

Его голос был слабым, тихим, но различимо мужским. Лухан побледнел от шока.

— Ох, Боже мой… это… второй раз за сегодня… Я так сожалею, Вы в поряд…

Парень поднял взгляд. Лухан почувствовал, как все его слова так и умерли во рту.

 _Экзотичный_. Это единственное слово, которе выдал его мозг после нескольких секунд абсолютной тишины.

… и  _ **великолепный**_.

— … _mal vrima._

Тихий голос незнакомца прорвал оцепенение Лухана, и музыкант быстро покачал головой.

— Простите… что?

В долгой тишине, которая образовалась после этого вопроса, Лухан медленно протянул руку незнакомцу с полными щеками и ошеломленным выражением лица, который из-за своего странного платья и манер будто сошел прямо со страниц книги со сказаниями.

Парень уставился на руку, будто не совсем понимая намерения Лухана. Не приняв помощь музыканта, он перевел свои темные глаза на музыкальный инструмент, который все еще лежал на полу.

Незнакомец без задней мысли потянулся к блестящей трубе и взял её в свои обернутые в мех, грубоватые, но все же маленькие руки. Лухан не мог не отметить, как контрастно смотрелся его инструмент в руках этого дикаря.

Инструмент — то, за что он держался в течение многих лет, ради которого лил свой пот и слезы, его жизнь и душа, аккуратно крутился в маленьких руках незнакомца. И по какой-то причине Лухан чувствовал, будто касались его собственной кожи.

Он задрожал и поджал руку к груди.

— Кто… _Вы_?

Молодой дикарь снова поднял на него взгляд, будто пытаясь ответить на вопрос своими мерцающими глазами. Он немного приподнял кончики своих губ, как будто говорил привет…

—  _Мин-шо!_

Улыбка с лица незнакомца тут же исчезла, из-за голоса, очевидно, зовущего его. Парень медленно встал.

Лухану тут же втиснули его инструмент.

Музыкант немного замялся, по некоторым причинам желая найти причину поговорить с этим интригующим туземцем, но голос начал звать того все снова и снова, на сей раз громче и более требовательно.

Теплые и шершавые ладони прошлись по рукам Лухана, в последний раз прикасаясь к музыкальному инструменту.

И затем он ушел, быстро спустившись в каменный коридор в направлении голоса, который все еще звал его.

Лухан поднял голову лишь тогда, когда почувствовал на коже слабый порыв ветра, который донес до него запах, задержавшийся в воздухе.

_Пахло дикой травой и деревьями, как в детстве у теплого камина в родном доме._

Лухан так и стоял в течение нескольких секунд, пока его губы не зашевелились.

Тихий свист начал произвольно и неожиданно сходить с его губ в невиданных ранее звуках.

Он ушел с новой мелодией на кончике языка, которая зародилась где-то глубоко в пределах сердца.

-

_И какие проказы ты выкинешь сегодня, молодой принц?_

Стащив с подноса проходящей мимо служанки печенье, Сехун проигнорировал её возмущение и просто благодарно махнул рукой, с ухмылкой на лице шагая дальше.

Без цели зайдя во внутренний двор, он резко остановился и шагнул назад, когда увидел разрастающуюся толпу, которая прислушивалась и всматривался в крошечные окна тронного зала.

Сехун сузил глаза.

Вскинув руку, чтобы остановить шагающую к нему гвардию, он обратился к народу.

— Что происходит? Почему вы здесь?

Охрана на мгновение замолчала, пораженная появлением молодого принца и не уверенная в том, что сказать.

— Ваше… Высочество. У нас… неожиданные посетители, — обратился один из воинов видя, как поднимаются брови принца, а его нахмуренное лицо освещается любопытством.

— О? Думаю, что как принц я должен поприветствовать их?

Не дожидавшись ответа, он быстро зашагал по зеленой траве.

— Нет… Подождите… _Ваше Высоче_ …!

-

Сопровождаемый трусливо озирающийся Королевской Охраной, Сехун ступил в залу.

Его глаза округлились, а рот, со все еще не пережеванным печеньем, открылся.

Увидев группу дикарей, которые заморожено стояли перед троном, Сехун с интересом уставился на них, очарованный коричневой кожей, наточенными кинжалами и копьями.

Никогда не чувствовавший страха и не знающий границ, Сехун перебросил через плечо недоеденную сладость, просто и глупо подойдя к единственному, кто не заметил его присутствия, красивому дикарю с волосами цвета осенних листьев.

Дикарь наконец поднял полный злобы взгляд на Сехуна, но молодой принц лишь улыбнулся так очаровательно, как только мог.

—  _Тag_ , — добродушно сказал молодой принц.

Острый вдох, сопровождаемый свистом лезвия, был его единственным предупреждением, прежде чем весь ад вырвался на свободу.

-

Королева испуганно вопила, Король судорожно звал охрану, а Ифань в миг подорвался к тому самому сердитому парню, который несколькими днями ранее попытался убить его, а теперь и его младшего брата.

У парня в руке был кинжал, которым он размахивал перед собой, вспыльчиво шипя горячие и резкие слова.

Охранники прибежали быстрее Ифаня, в мгновение скрещивая мечи с мускулистыми мужчинами и женщинами, которые сформировали защитный круг вокруг Тао и мертвенно-бледного молодого человека.

Прежде чем чья-то кровь смогла пролиться, случилось самое непредвиденное…

— Подождите!

Визг лезвий и тяжелое дыхание.

Все взгляды были обращены на ошеломленного молодого человека, держащего в руках мешки с товарами.

— Я бы не трогал их, — медленно начал торговец Исин, — если вы не хотите получить врагов на всю жизнь.

— Эти варвары, — рявкнул Король, выражая свое недоверие. — … Ты знаешь, кто они?

Торговец медленно шагнул вперед, показывая на татуировки, окутавшие солнечную кожу парней.

— Эти отметины, я их знаю. Пожалуй, это не простые дикари, мой король.

_Раскаленная гордость и сверкающие глаза._

— Это принцы империи Данниш, Ваше Величество.

-

Данниш.

Союз кочевых воинственных народов с Запада, коллекция племен во главе с членом главной семьи.

Объединенное кровью и огнем, их имя было известно как великая держава, прославленная их бесчисленными победами, близкими к легенде.

Во время своих путешествий торговец останавливался у них лишь однажды. Именно тогда он узнал на собственном опыте, что Данниш, действительно внушающие страх воины, были сердечными и душевными людьми, которые стояли друг за друга грудью и дорожили своими семьями.

И к человеку, который носил на своем лице нежную улыбку, который приветствовал его в своем племени, будто он был её частью, Исин всегда будет испытывать бесконечное уважение и благодарность.

Отметки, которые тянулись по всей коже двух парней, что стояли перед ним, были ему знакомы. Потому что эти толстые черные линии не были простыми татуировками. Они были родословной — историей, переданной через чернила на плоть воина.

—  _Привет_ , — начал Исин с акцентом, но на понятном Данниш языке. — _Меня зовут Исин. Возможно, я могу быть полезен?_

-

Лицо Ифаня было абсолютно безучастным, а ум изо всех сил пытался обработать информацию, которую он только что получил от Исина.

Изучая в детстве историю и политику, он, конечно, слышал об империи Данниш, но он лишь читал об их подвигах на бумаге. Он никогда не встречал их прежде, и, конечно, никогда не знал, какие они.

Мысли, что он провел ночь с одним из их  _принцев_ , даже не зная об этом…

Ифань медленно моргнул, дыша медленно и твердо, пытаясь не чувствовать себя разбитым.

Что они хотят, так или иначе? Он думал, что выполнил свое дело. Он спас жизнь их молодому принцу, а они отблагодарили его празднеством. Да, празднование включило в себя немного больше, чем традиционная еда и питье, но, тем не менее, возмещенный долг был возмещенным долгом… правда же?

Но, видя напряженный язык тела Тао и сжатые кулаки воина, он подумал, что, возможно, тем утром он должен был подождать по крайней мере пробуждения дикаря?

Последнее, что он хотел, — чтобы его родители узнали о том, что предыдущую ночь он провел за пределами замка и переспал с другим парнем.

Ифань подорвался к отцу, пытаясь в уме найти оправдание для… _для_ …

…

_О, Боже, из этого же есть выход?_

— Ясно. Ваше величество…

Его отец сел прямо, ожидая, когда Исин наконец повернется к ним.

— Могу я представить Вам Кая, третьего сына текущего Императора и самого молодого принца империи Данниш. А это его старший брат, второй сын, Тао.

Его отец осторожно кивнул, все еще недоверчиво осматривая людей.

— Скажи мне, что хотят принцы Данниш, и что они хотят, чтобы мы им дали?

Торговец оглянулся, ловя взгляд Кая, который твердо ему кивнул.

— Ну, Ваше Величество, из того, что было сказано, кажется, Кай находится здесь от имени своего брата, чтобы… вернуть беглого супруга.

В то время как выражение короля изменилось на потрясенное, Ифань чувствовал, как его сердце превратилось в кусок льда, а бедная голова начинала соображать…

– _Беглого суп_ … Он думает, что мы держим **_беглеца_**?

Исин примирительно улыбнулся Ифаню и неловко откашлялся.

— Не беглеца, Ваше Величество, но он действительно совершенно уверен, что тот человек ни никто иной, как принц Ифань.

Глаза Тао внезапно стали влажными, и хотя Ифаня оглушил шокированный вскрик матери, он понял, что ни на чем не мог сосредоточиться, кроме слез боли и гнева в глазах парня.

_О, Боже… что?!_

-

— Этого не может быть… должно быть это ошибка… вчера наш сын был здесь весь день, не так ли?

Когда Ифань ничего не ответил, решив вместо этого вздохнуть и прикрыть глаза дрожащей рукой, вскочивший Король медленно осел на трон.

—  _Когда… **как** …_

— Принц Кай говорит, что сын Вашего Величества на днях спас его брату жизнь, и что, согласно законам их племени, они требуют ‘жизнь за жизнь'.

— То есть, Вы говорите, что мой сын спас этого человека и, сделав это, стал его **_супругом_?!**

Еще несколько секунд быстрого перевода, сопровождаемого сердитыми жестами Кая и угрюмыми, неохотными ответами Тао.

— Ах, нет, не совсем… кажется, что есть много способов возместить долг, а брак всего один из них. Но, как мне было сказано, кажется, будто принц Ифань ответил положительно на внимание Тао, и принц Данниш принял это в качестве одобрения.

Его мать встала, ее глаза пестрили истерией.

— Конечно, это должно быть какое-то недоразумение! Даже если все согласно их закону, мой сын, конечно, понятия не имел, во что был втянут, правда, Ифань?

Ифань внезапно почувствовал себя неловким маленьким ребенком, быстро кивая и сжимая кулаки.

Исин вернул внимание к двум принцам, быстро переведя.

—  _Djema tal t'elim v'!_

Слишком сердитый, чтобы говорить, Тао выплюнул свой ответ, внезапно указав на Ифаня прежде, чем сделать… странный… жест, обращенный к его промежности.

Исин залился краской и натянуто развернулся назад, чтобы посмотреть на Ифаня.

— Кажется, что у них, мм, уже была церемония. И, эм… он говорит, что Ифань знал, что делал, и что он, мм… довольно желал этого.

Наступила тишина. Сказанное медленно оседало в головах присутствующих.

Принц слышал фырканье Сехуна, который едва сдерживал свой смех.

И в то время как в ошеломленной тишине Король пришел в полное замешательство, Королева неожиданно для всех громко завизжала, наконец понимая смысл сказанного.

Окруженный все более и более злящейся матерью на одной стороне и заплаканными, сердитыми глазами с другой, Ифань как никогда хотел слиться со стеной.

—  _ **ЧТО** ВЫ СДЕЛАЛИ?_

Его мать наконец вскочила с трона, подлетая к сыну с протянутыми руками.

-

— Я  _ГОДАМИ_ ПЫТАЛАСЬ ЖЕНИТЬ ТЕБЯ, А ТЫ… ТЫЫЫЫ, ВОТ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, УШЕЛ В СЕРЕДИНЕ НОЧИ К… ЧТОБЫ ПЕРЕСПАТЬ С КАКИМ-ТО ГРЯЗНЫМ, ГОЛЫМ ПАРНЕМ?

Сехун открыто начал хохотать на заднем плане, хлопая в ладоши и топая ногами.

Ифань почти не был удивлен. Фактически, он защитился бы ответом, если бы в тот момент его не так интенсивно душила его разгневанная мать, а его голова не тряслась взад-вперед.

—  _М-м-матушка-а-а… Я… Я не мог-гу д-д-дышать…_  — лепетал принц, чья голова от отсутствия кислород уже начала кружиться.

— Вот поэтому тебе не нравилась ни одна из женщин, которых я посылала тебе?! ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ ПРЕДПОЧИТАЕШЬ КОМПАНИЮ _МУЖЧИН_?!

—  _Hei! HEI! TA MAL ZOVYA TALAL!_

Очевидно к ним присоединился Тао, пытаясь оттащить от принца руки его матери.

Мать Ифаня недовольно завизжала, шлепнув ладонями по лицу дикаря и пихая его обратно…

…, а затем на нее что-то начал кричать Кай (Ифань был уверен, это были ругательства) и подбежал к Королеве, угрожая кулаком…

… и затем Королевские Охранники обеспокоено подняли мечи, готовясь защитить свою Королеву…

… из-за чего племя Тао подняло своё оружие, собираясь защитить своего принца…

 _О_ , Ифань все думал, _что же он сделал, чтобы заслужить все это?_

Внезапно раздался громкий стук скипетра о гранит.

—  _ **ДОСТАТОЧНО**!_

Все замерли, смотря на Короля.

— ЭТО ПРОСТО СМЕШНО! ЛАДНО ОНИ, НО КОРОЛЕВА?

— Н…, но оте…

—  _ **ВОН!**_

-

_О, Боже, это объясняло, почему та ночь была такой странной._

_Идиот. Идиот. Идиот._

Ифань сидел на одном конце длинной каменной скамьи, мрачно сжимая руки.

Краем глаза он видел Тао, тихо сидящего на другом конце, угрюмое выражение которого странно смотрелось на обычно веселом лице.

Принц откашлялся, внезапно окутанный убеждением, что должен заговорить со… своим _мужем? .. женой?_

Откровенно говоря, Ифань не знал.

— Ну, я, мм, вижу, твоя нога чувствует себя лучше. Зажила вроде нормально? Это, мм…

Смертельно яростный взгляд тут же обрушился на него.

— … _это… мм… Рад… Слышать…_

Ифань сложил руки, горбясь.

Это было ужасное недоразумение. Это была ошибка не только Ифаня, но он почувствовал некую вину, когда понял, что другой парень, вероятно, думал, что они заключили брак, когда переспали той ночью.

… он не мог даже вообразить, что творилось в душе дикаря.

(Хотя, глядя на его выражение лица, он мог рискнуть предположить.) 

Ифань просто хотел свернуться калачиком и умереть.

— Арррррггххх!

Звук, сошедший с его губ, был длинный и затянувшийся, как свист закипевшего чайника.

Шум привлек внимание других, и дикарь поднял голову, чтобы просмотреть в его направлении.

В то время как Ифань продолжал выражать свое расстройство и панику в странных звуках, краем глаза он заметил что-то медленно скользящее ближе и ближе. А затем он почувствовал теплое плечо, прижимающееся к его собственному, и услышал тихий шепот на чужом языке.

Ифань покачал головой, наклонившись вперед, чтобы положить голову на свои руки.

Секунду спустя застенчивые руки нерешительно коснулись его головы, зачесав за ухо прядь его волос и погладив его спину.

Ифань тяжело выдохнул через нос, утешаясь добродушным жестом поддержи.

— Я… — начал Ифань, робко и нерешительно. — Я сожалею, что так вышло. Я понятия не имел. Но ты знаешь, что я не могу… фактически… жениться на тебе.. Правда?

Простое, утешительное воркование служило ему ответом, заставив Ифаня закрыть глаза и расстроенно выдохнуть.

Он чувствовал, как на его плечо легла чужая голова, но Ифань был слишком усталым, чтобы отодвинуть другого принца.

-

Сехун все еще стоял в зале, слишком любопытный (и удивленный), чтобы уйти, в то время как взволнованный Исин спокойно что-то обсуждал с морщившимся и недовольным Каем.

С другой стороны, охранники и другие члены племени Тао толпились в стороне, неловко держа в руках оружие, будто не зная, что с ним делать

_Конечно, каждый то и дело кидал взгляды на сидящих на лавке принцев._

Действительно, какое же большое было различие меж их манерами, одеждами, сложением. И это была странная, но любопытная картина.

Однако, возможно, было в этой паре что-то очаровательное.

Ифань иногда что-то бормотал другому парню, расстроенно морща лицо. И будто Тао, теперь намного менее возбужденный, заинтересованно кивал в ответ.

Не избежало чужих взглядов и то, что, казалось, Ифань не возражал против руки на его бедре, успокаивающе поглаживавшей его.

Неловкий кашель оглушил коридор.

Массивные двери отворились, и все резко вскочили с мест, поворачиваясь к Королю и Королеве, которые появились из тронного зала.

Королева выглядела так, будто вот-вот была готова расплакаться. Она бросила взгляд на темно-рыжую голову Тао, громко фыркнула и, подняв подбородок, отошла в сторону. Все её придворные служанки и несколько рыцарей охраны тут же окружили ее, затаив дыхание ожидая следующих слов Короля.

Из-за реакции матери Ифань сглотнул, медленно шагая вперед.

—  _Отец? .._

Король отошел от своего изумления, задерживая взгляд на уходящей жене.

— Ах, да.

Утомленно вздохнув, он подошел к Ифаню, который уже ждал выговора. Но Король, вместо этого, подошел к принцу империи Данниш.

Ифань моргнул, медленно поворачиваясь и смотря, как его отец осторожно протягивает руку к Тао. Тот смутился, но секунду спустя осторожно принял жест и неловко пожал руку Королю.

Ифань заметил, что лицо отца все также оставалось серьезным.

Подав жест Исину, чтобы тот начал переводить, его отец начал говорить, медленно и торжественно.

— После сложного обсуждения Королева и я согласились, что для всеобщей пользы обеих сторон вы двое должны остаться женатыми. При условии, что Вы, принц, не будете признаны его супругом, пока у вас не будет свадебной церемонии по всем традициям Северных Мавров. Кроме того, Ваше племя должно обосноваться в Королевстве, Ваши войска слиться с нашими, а Вы лично должны выучить наш язык и правила этикета Королевской семьи. Это приемлемо?

По двору пошла волна шокированного шепота.

Ифань чувствовал, как от его лица отхлынула кровь.

— Отец, ты же сейчас не серь…

Его отец покачал головой, прервав его прежде, чем он смог закончить.

— Сын мой, ты сам вырыл себе могилу. Теперь ты должен лечь в нее.

Сжав обеими руками ладонь Короля, Тао взволнованно поклонился и восхищенно улыбнулся Ифаню.

—  _Ю-фань_!

И хотя улыбка Тао была радостная и яркая, Ифань не мог ответить тем же.

_**Ужасающий** поворот событий — вот что это. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mal vrima – Прости меня
> 
> Tag – 1) ругательство на языке Данниш; 2) 'Доброе утро' на неформальном, разговором языке Северных Мавров.
> 
> Djema tal t’elim v’anal – Он оставил во мне часть себя (= он кончил в меня). 
> 
> Hei – Эй!
> 
> Ta mal zovya talal! – Он мой муж!


	4. Chapter 4

Первый банкет был таким же экстравагантным, как и неловким.

Рыба, баранина и фазаны, которых тушили и жарили в собственном соку, приправленные самыми ароматными специями, лежали на тарелках из золота и серебра.

В тот вечер повара превзошли себя — это был действительно аппетитный банкет. И все же Ифань не мог насладиться этими ароматами.

Как мог он? Когда он был так озабочен.

Руки принца механически резали на тарелке кусок мяса, пока сам принц пристально смотрел вперед на дрожащую улыбку своей матери, которая, казалось, вот-вот была готова разрыдаться.

На его правую руку упало мягкое перо, щекоча кожу. Ифань моргнул и перевел взгляд.

Хотя он все еще сидел на своем обычном месте, с правой стороны от отца, сегодня вечером его младший брат Cехун больше не сидел около него. На месте брата был его будущий супруг. Сегодня вечером, вместо его привычного меха и бусинок, в его волосах был сотканный из перьев обруч, на руках ожерелья и браслеты из кораллов, а на переносице аккуратная полоса красной краски.

Чувствуя на себе чужой пристальный взгляд, Тао повернул голову, смотря прямо в его глаза с толикой привязанности и теплоты. Хотя его руки остались на столе, коричневые пальцы поднялись, почти застенчиво задевая ладонь принца.

Ифань сглотнул, показывая 'мужу' натянутую и напряженную улыбку.

Громкий крик с другой стороны стола неожиданно привлек его внимание. Его взгляд оторвался от Тао и перешел на чрезвычайный хаос, царивший впереди него.

Это было почти невероятно: одна сторона стола старалась поддерживать некую нить нормы морали, тогда как на другом конце всюду как снаряды летали куски хлеба и сырая морковь, мужчины и женщины, чавкая, с набитым ртом старались перекрикнуть друг друга, брызгая всем возможным на ткань тонкого шелка на столе.

Среди всей этой летающей еды сбоку сидел его младший брат, с трудом пытаясь участвовать в неестественном разговоре через жесты с Каем. Младший принц данниш реагировал на это удивительно хорошо, учитывая его прежнее враждебное отношение и факт, что с Сехуном вообще-то… достаточно трудно… иметь дело. Но Сехун взволнованно хихикал и шепотом сплетничал, тогда как иностранный принц ничего не говорил, приставляя к лицу чашу вина и спокойно отпивая (Ифань видел, что другой молчал, но в то же время внимательно следовал взглядом за жестами Сехуна, пытаясь вникнуть).

Сехун должен был родиться данниш, подумал Ифань, смотря на непослушного младшего брата, который уже во всю брал руками мясо и откусывал, а затем бросал кости в тех, кто проходил мимо.

В абсолютном контрасте по отношению к возмутительному поведению его брата был торговец Исин, который теперь по большей части не был продавцом, а скорее временно нанятым наставником-переводчиком для двух принцев данниш.

Спокойно сидящий где-то в середине, Исин казался абсолютно незаинтересованным в том, что происходило вокруг него. Эксцентричный парень вообще ни с кем не говорил, а лишь мечтательно склонился над своей миской с чечевицей, медленно таская ягодки с сонным и ошеломленным выражением лица.

Был на этом пире и Лухан, кружащий вокруг стола, почти рассеянно щипая свою лютню. Ифань попытался поймать сочувствующий взгляд своего друга, но увидел, что тот был странно отвлечен, рыская взглядом по мужчинам и женщинам, сидящим за столом, как будто ища кого-то.

Для Ифаня всего было слишком много.

Единственный, кто, возможно, хоть как-то сочувствовал ему, был его отец. Так же, как и старший сын, король выражал презрительный ужас и потрясение.

— Я думала, ты сказал торговцу передать им, чтобы они показали их самое подобающее поведение! — шипела его мать краем губ, нанося удар вилкой в свой стейк с кровью.

— Я  _сказал_ , — сухо пробормотал отец, делая маленький глоток вина и не отводя взгляда от невероятной сцены перед ним. — Кто знает. Это может быть их самое 'подобающее поведение'.

Улыбка его матери стала еще более напряженной, если это вообще было возможно. Ифань готов поклясться, что видел на её лбу пульсировавшую венку.

По крайней мере, хмуро думал Ифань, ковыряясь с позорным отчаянием в своей тарелке, Тао прилагает все усилия, чтобы скопировать столовый этикет.

Однако он не был полностью уверен, насколько другой принц был осведомлен в плане этикета, поэтому взял на заметку поработать над этим и заставить парня забыть прошлые привычки (т.е. практически все вплоть до настоящего).

Лучшие куски мяса и овощи быстро перекладывались ловкими руками дикаря на тарелку Ифаня, и бедному Ифаню, которому и так кусок в горло не лез, приходилось все это съедать, чтобы не обидеть заботливого жениха (ведь не съесть — не иначе как оскорбить!).

Но последняя ниточка тем вечером оборвалась, когда Ифань увидел, как Тао вновь вытянулся вперед, на сей раз не пытаясь положить еду на его тарелку, а на тарелку его матери, улыбаясь ей привлекательной улыбкой и теплыми глазами.

Выражение его матери застыло в полуулыбке, а взгляд упал вниз, чтобы увидеть, что протягивал ей иностранный принц… Расколотая голова рыбы со все еще капающим с нее соусом, фаршированным в жабры луком-пореем и глянцевыми глазами, вот-вот готовыми вытечь.

—  _… аааа **ААААA**!_

Глаза королевы готовы были выпасть из орбит, когда она начала кричать, протяжно и пронзительно, показывая пальцем на обезглавленную рыбу. Тао немедленно отстранился, смущенный непонятной ему реакцией королевы, и посмотрел на голову рыбы, ища в ней дефекты, которые, возможно, вызвали недовольство.

—  _Ах!_  — воскликнул принц, несколько моментов спустя, когда обнаружил, как он думал, проблему.

Используя свои пальцы, Тао с хлюпаньем выдавил глаза рыбы и снова поднес её Королеве, на сей раз держа глаза в отдельной руке, как будто они были самым восхитительным кусочком.

Королева, уже готовая впасть в припадок, бросила взгляд на удаленные глазные яблоки прежде, чем стать смертельно-белой и упасть обратно на свой трон.

Отовсюду тут же сбежались служанки, окружив ослабевшую королеву со взволнованными воплями. Сдержанный король, хлопнув в ладоши, приказал немедля позвать королевского врача.

Ифань наблюдал за развернувшимися событиями с напряженным животом и стоическим лицом, которое, к счастью, не передавало ту панику, которая кипела внутри.

—  _Din-ah,_ – услышал он, как около него заговорил Тао с взволнованным выражением, засовывая глаза рыбы в свой рот. – _Nal memen han tale?_

— Я не знаю, а что ты думаешь? — пробормотал Ифань, ответив на вопрос, который, он не сомневался, Тао спрашивал.

Еще одна непонимающая, но все же восхищенная улыбка была адресована в его направлении.

-

— О, любовь моя, умерь свое волнение, это же не конец света.

— Наш сын, _мой_ ребенок, женился на каком-то… Каком-то диком язычнике! И ты говоришь мне, что ничего не случилось?! Благодаря тебе, мы увидим конец нашей династии!

— Моя дорогая, ты же понимаешь, что у нас **два** сына? И я довольно уверен, что Сехун… не предпочитает других мужчин.

— …

— … хорошо, я не буду спорить. Кроме того, у нас не было другого выбора. Мы получили союзника, они не объявят нам войну… Господь знает, что мы не в силах сейчас противостоять другим царствам, особенно Тид…

—  _Тидрэа_? Ты сейчас серьезно?! Наш сын, который провел месяцы в моем утробе, под моим сердцем, стоит больше, чем какой-то политический брак! И все ради того, чтобы у нашей страны было несколько дополнительных рук из-за твоей вечной неоправданной военной паранойи, идиот! ..

— Хорошо, хорошо, хорошо, любимая, у тебя снова нездоровый оттенок кожи…

Слуга, проходящий мимо покоев короля, бледнел и ускорял шаг, слыша, как о стены начали разбиваться хрустальные вазы.

-

Ифань был с кем-то, кого любил.

Он смеялся и шептал всякие глупости на его ухо, щекоча волосами щеки.

Он не знал, кто точно это был — это просто было приятное _чувство_ , легкомысленное волнение, из-за которого он робко краснел как ребенок.

Он не мог не чувствовать растянувшуюся на лице улыбку. Он поднял свою теплую и сильную руку, переплетая пальцы с мозолистой, но такой приятной ладонью.

Он называл любимого человека по имени, нежно и с любовью целуя его щеку в ответ.

Он будто лежал в чьих-то руках, его беспокойство рассеялось, и осталась лишь улыбка.

Его лицо усыпали легкими поцелуями, шептали что-то на чужом языке и тихо, но звонко смеялись, вызывая широкую улыбку.

Прикосновения, сначала мимолетные, теперь постепенно становились все более близкими и откровенными.

-

Кончики пальцев поглаживали его щеку, скользя вдоль его ключиц вниз по широкой груди.

Он возбудился невероятно быстро.

Голая кожа терлась о его собственную (разве они не были одеты?), а горячее дыхание опаляло его… его бедро.

И затем без предупреждения, он почувствовал на своем…

_Жарко, влажно, быстро._

-

_— **…Se din m’ala**._

_..?_

Несколько секунд еще не до конца проснувшийся Ифань слышал щелкающий звук, будто бусинки шумно ударялись друг о друга. Но через этот звук, он слышал и чувствовал мягкий шепот.

_Кто? .._

_— Ах… Ааах-х…_

С протяжным стоном Ифань наконец открыл свои глаза, и смутно соображая, поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть между своих ног.

Красная макушка медленно качалась вверх и вниз, а два мерцающих глаза заманчиво блестели в тусклом свете комнаты.

— T… T- _Тао_?!

Глаза Тао заискрились, и в следующий миг принца за такое предположение вознаградили, протяжно и глубоко заглотив его член. В горле Тао столь влажно и тесно, что Ифаню пришлось отбросить голову назад, сжать до скрипа челюсть, чтобы не застонать, и смять меж пальцев шелковую простынь.

Что… что это… **что**?!

Ему потребовалось секунда, чтобы выдохнуть и обработать в голове факт, что он только что проснулся и обнаружил в комнате парня, который нетерпеливо отсасывал ему.

И все же, он не мог снова не посмотреть вниз. Изо рта дикаря стекала тонкая струйка слюны и сходили томные вздохи и стоны. В щеку парня иногда изнутри что-то тыкалось, а из горла исходил грязный, пошлый звук, когда эти грешные губы вновь заглатывали до упора его член, скользя вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз.

— T-Тао, как т… _Ах!_

Сильные руки обхватили его бедра, вынудив его ноги раздвинуться, а тонкие перья начали щекотать его уже слишком чувствительную кожу паха, когда принц данниш начал сосать быстрее и сильнее.

Тао стонал. _Глубоко. Низко. Гортанно_. Его голос вибрацией входил в его кожу, и Ифань, неспособный управлять своими громкими стонами, чувствовал, как его руки дрожали на смятых простынях.

Ифань даже не представлял, что можно так возбудиться.

Но как только он наконец начал чувствовать подходящий пик, как только он наконец почувствовал, что жаркий огонь под его кожей достигает апогея, Тао резко отстраняется и сжимает его твердый член между своих пальцев.

С открытым ртом, с которого свисала ниточка слюны и белые капли выделившейся смазки, Тао высунул свой язык и сделал вещь, о которой Ифань и думать не смел. Данниш наклонил свою голову и лизнул его головку, облизывая её вокруг и медленно посасывая.

Он начал посасывать головку его члена, как будто это был сочный кусок еды. Встретившись взглядом с дикарем, Ифань увидел застеленные похотью глаза и сжимающиеся розовые губы.

Принц Северных Мавров более чем хотел схватить голову Тао, толкнуть вниз, чтобы другой принц заглотил его полностью, и кончить прямо в гортань этого черта. Но он вообще не мог сделать такое, поэтому лишь стонал и, дрожа, молил о большем.

Пожалуйста. _Пожалуйста._

В последний, очевидно, раз оставив дразнящий поцелуй на головке твердого члена, другой принц отстранился.

Стоящий член Ифаня поймали в ловушку между двумя телами, вынуждая тереться о тело Тао, когда тот лег на принца. Дикарь непроизвольно дернулся и секунду спустя желанно застонал, когда золотые колечки проехались по груди Ифаня. Принц Мавров задрожал, стараясь изо всех сил выскользнуть из-под чужого тела, но вскоре позорно сдался перед нежностью в глазах, которые подавляли его.

Руки сами протянулись и уложили принца на простыни.

-

Ифань спал на той же кровати с балдахином, на которой спал будучи ребенком. Вишневого цвета дубовая резка и замысловатая детализация в виде ветвистого красного винограда. Тогда для ребенка это было почти глупо.

Раньше его няни вешали на резной орнамент тонкие бумажные фигурки, которые ловили солнечные лучи и покачивались от самого легкого движения. Маленький принц воображал, что мерцающие на свету бумажные птицы были настоящими, живыми.

И на этой самой кровати, на которой он вырос, теперь он снова смотрел на деревянные узоры.

Только на сей раз он больше не обращал внимания на изящно трепещущие бумажные фигурки. Теперь все его внимание было на мерцающих от пота натренированных мышцах парня. Его руки с детским азартом водили по загорелому телу вверх и вниз, позволяя взору очарованно смотреть на напряженные мышцы и слуху ласкать разум низкими, хриплыми стонами. _Тао или его собственными? Он не знал._

Если он, возможно, остановится, чтобы подумать, то он, наверное, придет к мысли, что грязнит свое детство. Но, действительно, Ифань едва мог дышать, что уж там говорить о здравом мышлении.

Благодаря 'особому вниманию' Тао, так же, как и в первый раз, все было так непристойно влажно, что Ифань ненароком подумал, что сходит с ума, неспособный сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме громких стонов Тао, который уселся на его бедра и медленно то поднимался, то опускался, сжимая в себе Ифаня.

Дрожащими руками Ифань сжал бедра другого парня, резко выдохнул и попытался ускорить раздражающе медленный темп, подавшись вверх и пошло шлепнув бедрами упругие ягодицы.

Тао застонал, и Ифань понял, что больше не имел контроля над ситуацей, потому что даже после особенно громкого и похотливого стона (он нашел ту самую точку?), другой принц облизал губы и наклонился вперед, впиваясь диким взглядом в Ифаня.

 _Эти глаза были переполнены усмешкой и желанием — этот дьявол получал сладкое удовольствие, зная, насколько Ифань хотел его_.

Пойманный в ловушку, Ифань воздержался от стона, уже начав терять себя и изо всех сил пытаясь не отставать от быстрого ритма Тао, который становился все быстрее и быстрее, сильнее и сильнее. Деревянные ножки массивной кровати начали скрипеть, пот, будто бисером украшающий коричневую грудь, начал стекать по черным линиям татуировок, капая между бедрами.

Даже Тао начал теряться. Его рот от удовольствия приоткрылся, издавая стон восхищения, а в глазах показалась пелена.

И когда над горизонтом начало показываться солнце, а из окон начали падать первые лучи света, заставляя живые драгоценности, которые украшали их тела, мерцать столь ярко и дразняще, что Ифань окончательно потерял себя.

Принц скользнул рукой между их телами, чувствуя кончиками пальцем место, где они были связаны — так вульгарно растянутый вход, который, напрягаясь, принимал в себя полностью его член, с которого уже стекала и капала на простыни сперма и смазка. Ифань мазнул по белой жидкости и поднял руку выше, кольцом обвивая свою ладонь на члене дикаря и… сжимая.

Реакция последовала незамедлительно.

Никакого крика от Тао не было, потому что у него просто не было времени, чтобы среагировать.

Вместо этого он начал громко глотать воздух, будто задыхаясь. Еще пару мокрых шлепков о кожу, и Тао наконец отбросил свою голову назад, подставляя мокрые плечи под лучи восходящего солнца. Оперевшись на руки, он начал дрожать, его колени наспех сдвинулись, а вход особенно сильно сжался вокруг уже доведенного до предела члена Ифаня. Белые струйки брызнули меж их тел, пачкая грудь Ифаня и даже немного задевая лицо Тао.

И несмотря на безумное удовольствие, Тао сдержался, отдернув лицо при всплеске горячей жидкости.

Такой вид заставил глаза Ифаня расшириться.

Покорно ожидая, пока тело Тао расслабится, Ифань застал ослабленного и томно дышащего парня врасплох, когда резко откинул дикаря на спину и свернул удивительно гибкого парня практически в половину.

Угол проникновения стал еще более интенсивным, и принц данниш еле воздержался от внезапного, пошлого вскрика, сжимая бицепс Ифаня с ярким и лихорадочным взглядом в глазах. На секунду повисла тишина, когда Тао посмотрел вниз между их телами, быстро понимая, что планировал Ифань.

Безумно выдохнув, он покачал головой… нет, он просто… он был все еще слишком чувствителен… он не мог принять…

…, но Ифань _**знал**_ , что мог.

Утихомирив парня, что лежал под ним, он поднял его бедра и сразу взял, казалось, безумный темп, пошло шлепая ягодицы дикаря.

Тао стонал, смотря меж их телами с шоком, и недоверием, и… удовольствием. Отбросив голову назад, когда новый угол проникновения заставил Ифаня входить в него все глубже и сильнее прежнего, Тао чувствовал, как по его теперь особенно чувствительной и нежной простате до предела бьет член Ифаня.

Роли сменились. Теперь Тао полностью уязвим, в таком положении ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как сдаться и беспомощно стонать на шелковых простынях королевской кровати, пока Ифань глушил свои собственные громкие стоны в его плечо.

— Тао… Т-Тао… T… _**Тао**_!

Впиваясь ногтями в кожу партнера, Тао выл. Его стоны становились все выше и громче с каждым разом, когда Ифань входил в него.

—  _Ах.. АХ! A-AХ!_

Тао был невероятно красив, лежа под ним, крича и моля…

Тао… Тао… Тао мог покорить его, Тао мог забрать его сердце.

Ифань двигал бедрами все сильнее и сильнее, наклоняясь всем корпусом вниз, чтобы прикусить зубами золотое колечко, оттянуть его и в ответ услышать грязные, пошлые стоны. Он застонал в ответ, он просто не мог сдерживаться, он…

— ААААХХ!

С заключительным рывком Ифань вошел в Тао. Глаза последнего на мгновение расширились, все тело сжалось и задрожало, превкушая разливающийся блаженством по каждой клеточке оргазм.

_Ах, это то, чего он ждал._

— …м-ммм!

Кончая глубоко в парня, который вымученно рвал свой голос, кончая во второй раз, Ифань гортанно застонал и безвольно упал на скомканные простыни.

Вишневый дуб, замысловатая виноградная резка, красные листы винограда.

-

Натянув одеяло, Ифань со вздохом прислонился к спинке кровати.

Он лениво ласкал волосы парня, что лежал на его груди, пытаясь собрать мысли, которые ранее покинули его.

Теплая тяжесть на его теле начала немного шевелиться, все так же с закрытыми глазами зарываясь носом в ключицу принца и щекоча копной красных волос его подбородок.

Подняв свободную руку, чтобы обнять ею талию парня, Ифань вздохнул, потерев переносицу другой рукой.

— Мы… — он сделал паузу, долго, глубоко вздыхая, опустившись ниже на кровать с расслабленным выдыхом, — мы действительно не должны делать этого снова. Мы не женаты, ты же знаешь. Это неподобающе.

Рассеянно, его слова скатывались с его языка, чтобы больше успокоить совесть, нежели что-то другое.

Потому что это было прекрасно. Даже больше.

Возможно, он был доволен этим парнем, но не мог понять этого.

Теплое тело, уткнувшийся в его грудь сопящий нос, легкие и нежные пальцы, которые гладили его грудь — наследный принц позволил себе греться во всем этом, закрывая глаза и расслабляя мышцы. Но уже через несколько минут, он тихонько повернул голову, вдохнув естественный аромат густых темно-рыжих волос Тао.

— Как ты вообще зашел сюда? — спросил принц другого, бормоча вопрос прямо в ухо. — Интересно, почему я не проснулся, когда ты вошел. Дверь в мои покои всегда скрипит, когда её отворяют.

Он неопределенно начал жестикулировать, комбинируя языка тела и тон низкого голоса, чтобы позволить дикарю понять его вопрос.

—  _Ах_ , — принц данниш немного отстранился от груди Ифаня, щекоча его подбородок своими волосами. Ифань открыл глаза, смотря, как парень беспечно указывает куда-то вне кровати. Он последовал за жестом глазами, уставившись на открытое окно и мягко колыхающиеся от ветра занавески.

Ржавые винтики во все еще ошеломленной голове Ифаня начали медленно поворачивались, чтобы обработать факт, что, да, его окно было открыто и что, да, он жил на самом верхнем этаже Восточного Крыла.

Ифань сел прямо, заставив от внезапности Тао дернуться.

—  _Что_ ты сделал?!

Безучастное лицо, сопровождаемое легким взмахом ладошки и имитация движения, подозрительно похожего на карабканье.

Его рот открылся, а лицо вытянулось.

Красивый принц Данниш растянул свою солнечную улыбку и звонко, лучезарно засмеялся. Понимая, что смеются над ним, Ифань покраснел и смущенно отвернул лицо.

Рука на его щеке развернула его обратно. Когда он оглянулся пряди темно-красных волос приятно защекотали его щеку — лицо дикаря было ближе, чем он ожидал. Глаза, что смотрели в его собственные, сияли привязанностью.

И хотя он сначала приглушенно визгнул, губы, которые в конечном счете накрыли его собственные, были столь мягкими и сладкими, что в секунду его борьба закончилась, и Ифань закрыл глаза. Их носы мягко потерлись друг о друга, когда Тао наклонил голову, углубив их поцелуй.

Сильные руки обняли его талию, и больше он не пытался отодвинуться, убаюканный в безопасном и крепком объятии.

Ресницы, трепетно гладившие его щеку, были похожи на крошечные поцелуи, а слабое дыхание на коже вызывало дрожь. Дикарь мягко впился зубами в его нижнюю губу, лениво посасывая его язык и секунду спустя отпуская его.

Было что-то в этом человеке, что заставляло Ифаня чувствовать себя беспомощным и, затаив дыхание, забыть все, кроме великолепного прикосновения загорелой кожи и естественного мускуса. Он вернул дикаря назад, медленно поворачивая собственную голову, когда тот застонал низко и глубоко, обхватывая собственными руками сильный стан.

В конечном счете все превратилось бы в повторение всего того, что произошло несколькими минутами ранее, если бы не служанка, которая решила войти именно в тот момент, громко скрипя массивной дверью.

Все три человека в комнате замерли.

— …

— …

— …

— …о. _О. O-О-О, СВЯТЫЕ УГОДНИКИ_! Я… Мне так … _ИЗВИНИТЕ, ВАШЕ ВЫСОЧЕСТВО_! — завопила служанка, быстро разворачиваясь на пятках и убегая, уронив из-за испуга чистые простыни на пол.

Ифань в шоке отступил, позволив гибкому принцу данниш выпрыгнуть из его объятий, надеть мех на бедра и быстро сбежать в, скорее через, окно.

Наследный принц спустя полсекунды с испуганным лицом плюхнулся обратно на кровать, но затем резко вскочил и громко окрикнул дикаря, остановив его на полпути.

Услышав свое имя, данниш от неожиданности чуть не упал в открытое окно, пугая Ифаня и заставляя его сердце чуть не выпрыгнуть.

Тихо смеясь над реакцией принца, Тао быстро подошел к кровати и прижал свой лоб ко лбу Ифаня, насмешливо смотря тому прямо в глаза.

— Ах, ты мелкий… — начал Ифань.

Но быстро поцеловав губы принца, принц данниш как ветер подлетел к окну и скрылся, не оставив от себя ничего, кроме света и дразнящего уши смеха.

Ифань встал, смотрел ему вслед. Его сердце все еще колотилось от того, что люди называют страхом.

-

Не сказать, что он никогда не думал о браке… отношениях… любви.

Просто у него никогда не было выбора в этом вопросе, потому что его обязанности всегда были на первом месте.

Просто в последнее время он был так потерян в во всех этих переговорах о войне. Во всем этом пылком планировании.

Конечно, одиночество — вещь болезненная, особенно ночью, когда один лежишь с открытыми глазами в холодной постели.

Иметь кого-то, кто, как часто говорит его мать, будет 'верной опорой', сейчас он хотел как никогда.

Но было ли это то, что он хотел?

Был ли  _Тао_ тем… что он хотел?

Ифаню нужно время.

__

В отличие от ожиданий, людям Данниш было не особо тяжело освоиться в их королевстве.

Скорее, это самим Маврам было тяжело приспособиться к их внезапному присутствию. Потому что кочующий народ занял почти все внутренние дворы своими шатрами из шкур животных, разжигая костры невероятного огня, который горел на всем протяжении дня и ночи. Каждый сад заполнился хаотичной, беспорядочной хриплой музыкой и громкими голосами.

И ночью они пели и танцевали, пели и танцевали, пели… и танцевали! ..

Король получал многочисленные жалобы от своих придворных из-за шума и запахов — свечи для языческих Богов, которые горели в их огне.

_Вы просто подождите — рано или поздно, мы увидим, как они начнут грабить наш город и забирать наших женщин и детей!_

_То, как сильно они оголены, просто неприлично! Вы должны попросить, чтобы они прикрыли себя!_

_Мы просто должны расслабиться и смотреть, как наше Королевство опускается на их, низший, уровень?_

И хотя Король говорил им сохранять спокойствие, он никогда и слова не говорил в присутствии ‘язычников’, которым ворота в их королевство были так любезно открыты. Ифань смело мог сказать, что его отец все так же был трусливо ошеломлен, поэтому лишь разочарованно вздыхал и качал головой каждый раз, когда слышал о новых выходках Данниш.

А еще он смотрел на старшего сына таким взглядом, как будто Ифань был тем, кого можно было обвинить во всем этом.

И хотя у Ифаня были собственные сомнения относительно бракосочетания в племени диких мужчин и женщин, он сохранял спокойствие, по некоторым причинам чувствуя себя виновным каждый раз, когда слово 'язычник' или 'дикарь' случайно слетали с его рта.

Они действительно отличались, это несомненно, но старший принц начинал сомневаться, что они были невежественны.

Потому он видел острый взгляд в глазах своего жениха, знал, что этот человек был тем, кто происходил из семьи закаленных воинов. Хотя его суженый был молод, он сохранял почтение своего племени, весь народ обращался к нему и подчинялся, благодаря за лидерскую хватку и процветание. Всего этого было достаточно, чтобы испытать к нему уважение.

Он видел свирепые взгляды, которые другой принц бросал лордам и леди, которые пренебрежительно обходились с ним и его народом, предполагая, что принц данниш не поймет их резких слов, и не принимая во внимание факт, что он слышал их едкие и презрительные тоны.

Несмотря на то, как сильно они отличались от них, он видел душу в пределах этих свирепых глаз. Другие, возможно, видели дикаря, но Ифань видел кого-то нежного и милого, умного и заботливого.

-

Некоторые королевства были известны их обильными урожаями зерна и пшеницы, другие — за их красивые гавани и зеленые поля, третьи –за их гигантские каменные крепости из утесов, на которых были их замки.

Напротив, в их королевстве погода и бескрайние равнины торфяников не допускали многочисленный урожай и не служили защитой от врагов.

Но люди Северных мавров были исключительными в двух вещах: лук со стрелой и хищные птицы, которых они приручили.

И хотя ни разведение и подготовку ловчих птиц, ни стрельбу из лука обычно не рассматривали как нечто большее, нежели успехи простого охотника, это была особенность их людей, и они были лучшими в этом деле.

Одна из причин, почему еще никто не отважился на них напасть, — они знали, что это понесет за собой сотни жертв, даже если они просто ступят на земли мавров. Потому что они, конечно же, попали бы в видимость лучников, имеющих невероятно острое зрение. Лучников, которые могли убить их, находясь за сотни метров вдалеке, и напустить своих соколов, которые нападут на них и выцарапают их глаза, как только они отвлекутся.

И хотя их королевство было полно талантливых лучников и соколиных охотников, не было никого более талантливого в их национальном ремесле, чем их собственный наследный принц.

Естественно, талантливый с рождения, Ифань развивал свое умение. Его скорость и точность до сих пор не превзойдены, его верная соратница Эдель исключительно обучена и подобрана для него с самого рождения.

Ровно как и будущее правление, он видел в своих обязанностях защиту своего народа. Он практиковался так часто, как только мог, выкраивал всякое свободное время, проводя его в пределах птичьего вольера или торфяников мавров.

В последнее время, однако, из-за пугающей свадьбы, подходящей все ближе и ближе, Ифань стал намного более занятым, чем когда-либо раньше, почти все время встречаясь с бесчисленными ремесленниками ради подготовки торжества.

_Традиционные розы или красные, чтобы похвалить жену… Эм, я имею в виду, мм … мужа?_

_Попробуйте это вино, Ваше Высочество.. Ах, Вы не пьете вино?  
_  
Наконец, однажды днем, надоедливый скульптор, с которым он планировал встретиться (он хотел, чтобы Ифань держал своего суженого на руках в какой-то смешной позе!) заболел тифом, предоставив Ифаню окно в занятом графике. Как раз достаточно времени, чтобы посетить птичий вольер.

Но все же сначала он должен был зайти к королевскому портному, чтобы забрать у него новую кожаную перчатку.

Его последняя перчатка была полностью непригодна после одной ночи, что он провел за пределами мавров. На ней были необъяснимые и странные мазки красной краски, природу которых Ифань вспомнить не мог. (И не  _хотел_ вспоминать.)

-

На пути он встретил своего Тао и младших братьев, вместе бросавших во внутреннем дворе копья в деревянное чучело.

Такая картина заставила его остановиться и наклониться через перила, чтобы послушать их разговор.

Копья данниш были сырыми — не настоящие копья, а просто заостренные деревянные палки, но тем не менее, казалось, Сехун легкомысленно смотрел на него с не скрытым волнением, как Кай выбирал одно копье из груды на земле.

Он кратко остановился, чтобы восхититься тем, что Сехун, казалось, наконец надломил неприступную скорлупу принца данниш.

Выражение Кая было холодное и грубое, как обычно, но Ифань, смотря искоса, видел на его лице намеки зарождающейся улыбки, когда Сехун неуклюже бросал копье в воздух и топал ногами, когда оно не достигало намеченной цели. Никогда особо не активный, никогда не боящийся неудачи, Сехун немедленно подхватывал другое копье.

Два молодых принца иногда что-то лепетали друг другу на их собственном языке, очевидно сами не зная, насколько собеседник действительно понял его, но все же в то же время не особо придавая этому значение.

Это, предположил Ифань, возможно, походило на то, как общаются он и Тао.

Ифань все думал о таинственных словах, сказанных шепотом, которые он лишь однажды услышал от Тао.

Это дико играло на нервах, потому что Ифань до скрипа в зубах хотел знать то, что именно сказал парень.

Это, возможно, было что-то вроде ‘Я нахожу тебя приятным’, но с той же вероятностью и могло быть ‘Ты внушаешь мне отвращение’.

 _Но по крайней мере тогда бы я понял_ , хмуро думал про себя Ифань, в последний раз взглянул на братьев и отодвинулся от перил.

-

— Пожалуйста, торговец. Скажи ему стоять прямо!

—  _V’el bina, mal Yivin_. Стойте прямо.

—  _П'ар… мо.._

— Почти… Вы должны сказать это слитно, пря-я-ямо.

— Меньше разговоров, больше помощи, пожалуйста?!

— …что здесь происходит?

Королевский портной Бекхен поднял взгляд, сияя очевидным облегчением в глазах при виде принца, входящего в черном плаще, который сшил сам Бекхен.

Бекхен быстро закончил последний стежок, прежде чем связать узелок и откусить нить. Вытерев со лба пот, он тихонько сошел с табурета, который подставил специально, чтобы соответствовать росту Тао.

Данниш, как заметил принц, учился правильному тону в одеяниях, стойко выдерживая примерку с серьезным выражением на лице.

Увидев, что его суженый вошел в комнату, Тао выправился и радостно улыбнулся.

—  _Юфань_!

'Юфань' моргнул, немедленно замечая четкое улучшение в произношении парня. Но его внимание почти немедленно привлек миниатюрный портной, который схватил его за руку.

— Ваше Высочество, благодарю Бога, что Вы здесь. Возможно Вы сможете убедить своего суженого должным образом надеть свою одежду.

Ифань нахмурился.

Тао, очевидно, непривыкший к странным тканям, шнуровкам и необычным кисточкам, раздраженно царапал руку. Было видно: он испытывал дискомфорт. Также, даже после ясной борьбы с Бекхеном, он все еще остался наполовину одетым в свои старые одежды. Полы его рубашки были распахнуты, открывая вид на черные татуировки.

И хотя это не была обязанность наследного принца, Ифань подошел ближе и поправил одежду Тао, который покорно принял все изменения.

Таким образом Ифань услышал благодарные восклицания нетерпеливого Бекхена, который, охнув, подхватил свои ткани и выбежал за дверь, чтобы оставить пару и не мешать их 'личной жизни'.

На несколько секунд повисла тишина, пока Ифань молча зашнуровывал одежды Тао, прежде чем дверь снова открылась. На сей раз Бекхен быстро шмыгнул внутрь и схватил Исина за рукав, утаскивая медлительного торговца из комнаты.

-

— Почему мы уходим? Что происходит?

— Через несколько месяцев эти двое должны связать друг друга узами брака. Было бы неправильно нам там остаться, в то время как суженый Его Высочества в состоянии раздеться, глупый.

— Но… Тао еще не закончил урок. Я думал, что мы должны перейти к новым прилагательным сегодня. Знаешь ли ты, как много есть восхитительных способов сказать слово 'весело'? Почему бы не 'счастливо', 'радостно', 'восторженно', ох, и не надо забывать о…

— Ой, ради Бога, просто пошли!

-

Лухан сидел верхом на одном из многих камней, что лежали на зеленой траве во дворе. Его сегодняшний инструмент лежал на его коленях. Хотя утренние фанфары уже были давно в прошлом, Лухан был своего рода перфекционистом, поэтому часто просто уединялся со своим инструментом, играя для себя.

Сегодня на его руках была шотландская волынка, запутанная система трубочек связанных мехом и тростником. С таким инструментом сложно справиться даже профессионалу.

Но Лухан был лучшим музыкантом дворца, и волынка была его любимым инструментом.

Его пальцы умело перемещались по трубкам, почти невидимые из-за высокой скорости. В то время как его пальцы задавали свой собственный ритм, он использовал правый локоть, чтобы все время заполнять инструмент достаточным количеством воздуха и держать резонирующий звон в нужной тональности.

Сегодняшняя мелодия была одной из его собственного сочинения, безупречная и все же абсолютно импровизированная мелодия, которую Лухан как по волшебству выдувал из воздуха.

Печально, что Лухан, привыкший к красоте музыки, что заполняла воздух каждый день, видел, как большинство придворных, если не все, едва поднимали головы на звуки музыки, а затем вновь забывались в рутине дня.

Все, за исключением одного.  
Потому что светловолосому музыканту, сидящему в солнечном свете, в тот день сопутствовал парень, который скрылся позади другого булыжника, застенчиво, но пристально смотря на него. Он был заинтригован странными и красивыми звуками.

Обернутый вокруг собственной шеи, длинный и массивный кожаный ремень держал на теле незнакомца его собственный музыкальный инструмент.

Загорелые руки медленно оказались на поверхности барабана из натянутых шкур, а пальцы сами начали тихонько отбивать ритм веселой части, что играл придворный музыкант.

Как будто ощущая присутствие, яркий взгляд Лухана переметнулся назад и поймал его собственный.

-

—  _Юфань_!

— Что.

—  _Ме'мьйа зав'ют Тао._

— Я уже знаю это.

—  _Знайте.. ах… Рад… Поз'акоми'ся с тобои._

— Да, да, да. Остановись, пожалуйста.

Признаться, от слов принца Тао застыл на месте, все еще лепеча на ломаном языке, но наконец разрешая Ифаню одеть его и застегнуть рубашку.

Перекинув через плечи Тао накидку, Ифань отступил, на сей раз глядя в глаза, которые уже смотрели в его собственные. Озадаченный на секунду теплотой в пристальном взгляде дикаря, Ифань позволил себе дать слабину и, подняв руку, мягко потрепал копну темно-рыжих волос, бессловесно благодаря другого принца за его сотрудничество.

Тао низко захихикал от таких действий.

Связывая накидку на груди парня, Ифань закусил губу. Сильный акцент в непрерывной и бессмысленной болтовне Тао, напомнил ему о словах, о которых он все время думал.

— Тао, — начал Ифань, слыша тихое хихиканье, — тем утром в постели. Когда я проснулся… Ты что-то говорил мне. Что ты пытался мне сказать?

—  _Сказать_? — хотя на этот раз на Тао не было его традиционных бусинок и перьев, принц практически слышал их мягкое постукивание.

— Ты сказал. Знаешь, что такое сказать?

В отличие от хриплого, низкого голоса, которым говорил Тао на родном языке, во время речи на языке Ифаня голос у данниш был более высоким, с почти скулящим тоном, а слова мешались со странно ритмичным и почти  
неразборчивым произношением.

По идее, он должен был раздражаться, но в голове Ифаня не было никакого другого слова, чтобы описать его, кроме очаровательный.

Позволив сменить тему, наследный принц отстегнул дополнительную золотую булавку с пером от своей накидки и сжал ею рубашку Тао.

Одетый как и сам Ифань, Тао был, несомненно, солиднее и производил поразительное впечатление в своем новом одеянии.

И все же, перья и булавки не мерцали так же, как пылающая и прекрасная, простая и яркая улыбка. Это напомнило Ифаню, что под всеми этими тканями был все тот же самый парень с чистым сердцем ребенка.

Он отвернулся, чтобы скрыть факт, что на его лице растягивалась улыбка.

— Ничего. Я ничего не говорю.

-

Когда оба принца наконец вышли наружу, они увидели перед собой странную картину.

Мужчины и женщины, данниш и жители торфяников — все отовсюду смотрели на что-то во внутреннем дворе.

Любопытно переглянувшись, Ифань и Тао подошли к перилам выступающего балкона, незаметно встав рядом с Исином и Бекхеном, посмотрев во внутренний двор.

Еще до того, как их внимание поймал источник всеобщего внимания, их слух поразил звук.

Первой, безошибочно, была волынка, громко и пронзительно льющаяся по воздуху.

Вторым был ритмичный стук о племенной барабан из шкур.

Никто никогда не слышал такой комбинации звуков прежде.

Это будто был резонанс целого века их истории: казалось, их окутал туман, что простирался вдоль болота; громкие ликования и торжествующие военные барабаны шумели на горизонте; сотни мужчин и женщин, которые стремились к единственной, общей цели. И это звучало, о, как красиво это звучало.

Именно под эту мелодию все люди, что слушали её, без прежнего страха посмотрели друг на друга и больше не видели ни цвета кожи, ни различий в одеждах. Лишь красота музыки объединила их всех.

Даже сами музыканты выглядели удивленными. Ошеломленные выражения их лиц медленно уступали восторженной радости, стоило им услышать всеобщие возгласы одобрения и увидеть улыбки на лицах таких разных людей.

Молодой принц Сехун, который видел с самого начала зарождение диковинной музыки, удивил всех придворных, когда неожиданно начал танцевать. Сначала неуклюже, неуверенно, а потом все более и более смело и уверенно, когда его новый друг Кай присоединился к нему в его танце.

И хотя, конечно, никто не танцевал так же открыто, как эти двое, все как по цепной реакции глупых, открытых улыбок и легкомысленных, колеблющихся шагов, начали двигаться.

Скоро, даже странный и зависающий Исин начал танцевать, к слову, удивительно хорошо для кого-то, кто часто просто стоит на одном месте. Хотя королевский портной Бекхен и не танцевал, он хлопал в такт музыки, радостно подпрыгивая на пятках.

Ифань слышал восхищенные крики и смех, а затем почувствовал, как его талию обняли со спины и развернули. Тао, все еще наряженный в торжественные одежды, тянул его в самый центр веселья, прося взглядом снять свою холодную маску и просто быть самим собой.

Ифань чувствовал, как в груди что-то начало стрекотать. Он чувствовал, как в груди разливалось тепло при виде заразительной улыбки и мерцающих глаз…

— … _Что же все это значит?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Din-ah – Боже
> 
> Nal memen han tale? – Твоя мама в порядке?
> 
> Se din m’ala – ?
> 
> V’el bina – Не двигайся
> 
> Mal Yivin – Мой принц


	5. Chapter 5

Для многих высокая температура открытого пламени костра опасна и страшна.

Но данниш всегда думали, что жизнь цветет от яркого и открытого огня, его жара, ради которого их предки приносили себя в жертву и проливали кровь на туманные горы, которые они когда-то назвали домом.

Они чтят пепел истории, потому что они данниш — люди, которые поклоняются огню и солнцу.

Их Богом был огонь, который горел ярко даже в самую темную ночь, который давал надежду в самой безнадежной ситуации.

Они не были слепы. Они знали о тех других людях, что смотрели на них свысока, с презрением и ненавистью; что назвали их дикарями, варварами и кочевниками.

Но глупцами были именно эти люди.

Важнее дорогих одежд и драгоценностей, необычной речи и политических игр для данниш была связь между членами их клана, родственниками, которые всегда были рядом.

Да, они дикари, но, возможно, они _гордились_ этим.

-

Королевство Северных мавров было полно талантливых лучников и опытных соколиных охотников.

И все же была потребность в той линии защиты, что была готова положить лук и стрелы, и вместо этого взять меч и щит.

Их рыцарей не обучали этому с рождения, потому что они не были благородными сквайрами и в жизни никогда не видели жаркого сражения. Они были поварами, учеными, кузнецами и фермерами.

Они были храбрыми сыновьями своей Родины, которые были готовы отдать свои жизни, чтобы защитить своих людей.

Но за этой храбростью, Королева чувствовала это сердцем, за рыцарскими доспехами скрывались мужчины без лиц, семей и прошлого.

Они были верными, стойки, храбрыми. Все они. Они храбро и неустанно начали обучаться мечу и щиту, возвращаясь к своим женам и детям лишь поздней ночью. И ей было достаточно сложно смириться с фактом, что, возможно, однажды, ее старший сын будет тем, кто поведет всех этих мужчин в сражение.

Одна её часть сочувствовала солдатам, другая — излучала материнскую любовь. И смесь этих чувств и убеждений вынудила ее выпросить у мужа несколько дней отдыха для этих бедных солдат, которые они вместе потратят в молитве о мире.

Для нее тогда не было ничего более приятного, чем вид десятков солдат, почтительно вставших на колени перед образом Господа, который защитил их.

Сегодня, однако, когда она открыла двери церкви, на церковных скамьях было пусто.

Церковь была пуста, потому что все мужчины и женщины стояли у окон, что-то шепча друг другу и пытаясь всмотреться в тонированные витражи.

Даже издалека она слышала это — приглушенный, но безошибочно узнаваемый звук громкого и барабанящего ритма.

Щиты, украшаемые гербом их семьи, лежат давно забытыми на полу, а четки, оставленные на трибуне, дрожали от вибрации музыки.

Слишком много. Это просто было слишком много.

Она подняла свои пышные юбки и бросилась назад к двери.

-

— Как смеете вы нарушать нашу молитву этим шумом? Наши бедные мужчины упорно работают изо дня в день, чтобы защитить нас, не для того, чтобы их отдых был нарушен всякими… _язычниками_ , которые не ценят молитвы, придаваясь веселью в самое неподходящее время!

Маленький барабанщик, возможно, не понял ее слов, но Лухан, к несчастью, все понял.

Даже при том, что дикарь был взрослым мужчиной, способным позаботиться о себе, так или иначе он выглядел потерянным, наивным и застывшим.

Лухан чувствовал, как странная волна непонятного чувства и желания защитить нахлынула на него. Он изо всех сил, как только мог, отгорадил другого парня от уничтожающего тона королевы.

— Ваше Величество, прошу! Это я первым начал играть, это я пригласил его присоединиться, пожалуйста, не обвиняйте его!

Королева всегда испытывала теплые чувства к дворцовому музыканту, видя в нем сына, о котором нужно заботиться. Но даже этот фаворитизм не смог успокоить ее. Её терпению пришел конец из-за людей, которые, как она верила, вторглись в ее дом.

Лишь нахмуренным лицом и замораживающе ярким взглядом она смогла заставить Лухана замолчать.

Все же, прежде чем она смогла произнести хоть слово барабанщику, который все так же натянуто стоял за музыкантом, её взгляд наткнулся на другого застывшего молодого парня, стоявшего прямо перед ней.

Её будущего зятя.

Одной только этой мысли было достаточно, чтобы заставить кожу её лица и шеи покрыться пятнами красного гнева.

— Ты! Ты причина всего этого, примитивный маленький варвар! Ты обольстил моего сына, убедили моего мужа в своей ценности, но, знай, я останусь единственной, кто видит через твою наигранную невиновность и наивность, твое настоящее лиц…

— Матушка, _достаточно_.

Острый взгляд Ифань унаследовал от матери. Видя, что собственный сын против нее, женщина опешила. Оглянувши взглядом двор, она увидела мужчин и женщин, любопытно всматривавшихся в эту сцену и что-то осуждающе шепчущих друг другу.

Ее глаза зацепились за второго сына, смотрящего на нее со сложенными на груди руками и обеспокоенным выражением.

— Я…

_Я хотела как лучше._

Ифань покачал головой, положил руку на её плечо и мягко развернул в руки ее служанок, которые тут же последовали за ней.

— Я понимаю, ты поступаешь по-матерински правильно. Но произносить такие резкие слова людям, которые даже не понимают тебя, не принесет ничего хорошего ни тебе, ни мне. Как отец всегда говорил, я сделал свой выбор, и я должен сдержать его. Может я и не полностью доволен этим, но я делаю так, как будет лучше для нас всех. И я могу только надеяться, что однажды ты сможешь понять и поддержать мой выбор.

Пока он говорил, его мать видела, как образ ребенка, маленького и тихого, медленно исчезал, открывая её очам факт, что ее сын уже давно стал настоящим мужчиной.

Это осознание опечалило её.

Её глаза смягчились, и хотя она выглядела, будто хотела что-то ответить, она лишь подняла руку к его щеке и мягко погладила её прежде, чем позволить себе уйти.

— Ты делаешь то, что должен, мой дорогой сын. Я буду молиться о нас всех.

Напряженность временно иссякла, королева отбыла, а толпа вокруг них начала рассеиваться.

Краем глаза Ифань видел, что Лухан пытался заговорить с барабанщиком, который все так же замороженно стоял на месте. Но он не слышал, что говорил друг его детства. Он повернулся, и его глаза немедленно наткнулись на ответный взгляд Тао.

На лице, что обычно изображало улыбку, было замешательство и сомнение.

Теперь ему действительно нужны были молитвы.

-

Время в болоте пошло странным чередом.

Никогда новый сезон не наступал так резко в месте, где погода всегда оставалась застойной — влажной и холодной.

И все же, хотя туман над торфяниками выглядел сегодня так же, как и несколько недель до этого, такой же белый и такой же густой, время действительно бежало все быстрее и быстрее.

Появилось столько вещей, которым нужно было уделить внимание, столько процедур и собраний, столько всего, что нужно было выбрать: от цвета шелка, до оттенка цветов.

Не успел никто и глазом моргнуть, как пролетел уже месяц, а предстоящая свадьба становилась все ближе и ближе.

И, пожалуй, то, что Тао самостоятельно изучал язык в течение многих часов подряд, практикуя его каждый день и каждую ночь, было единственным хорошим известием в этом ворохе событий.

По слухам Ифань узнал, что за эти недели произношение старшего принца данниш стремительно улучшилось, и, несмотря на факт, что он пока мог поддержать лишь простой разговор, его уровень понимания был удивительно высок.

Конечно, это были просто слухи. У него едва было время, чтобы поесть или поспать в те дни, уже не говоря о том, чтобы посетить своего суженого или кого-либо еще, кто хотел бы поговорить с ним по вопросам, которые не касались свадьбы.

Не то чтобы именно это останавливало Тао, думал Ифань.

Безо всякой причины, кроме чистого любопытства, по ночам он оставлял окно своих покоев отпертым, иногда даже полностью открытым.

И все же никто не приходил, чтобы согреть его, никто не будил его легкими и нежными прикосновениями. Он говорил себе, что он не разочарован; что он не ищет с ним встречи. Но в том то и дело, что все это неправда.

Каждое утро он медленно просыпался, садился в постели и виновато сжимал винно-красные простыни, неприятно холодные от ночного воздуха и неутешительного одиночества, и все это повторялось снова и снова.

-

Кто-то играл на гуслях. Мелодия **_¹_ ** была так же чужда его ушам, как и странно близка меланхолии.

Это был Лухан, который сидел во внутреннем дворе, как надеялся Ифань.

Он был рад увидеть знакомое лицо друга, но когда принц свернул за угол, он понял, что Лухан был не один.

Рядом с ним стоял молодой парень, мягко напевая что-то под стать мелодии и крутя промеж пальцев полевой цветок.

 _Барабанщик_ , признал Ифань.

На сей раз, вместо безэмоционального выражения, молодой музыкант данниш позволил себе маленькую улыбку, которая постепенно становилась все шире и шире, стоило Лухану повернуться к нему и заговорить плавным, нежным тоном.

Ифань поднял брови, не торопясь шагая к ним.

— Только не говори мне, что выучил их язык, Лухан.

Лухан развернулся к своему лучшему другу с удивленным и виноватым выражением лица.

— Ифань! Я не слышал, как ты пришел, — сказал Лухан, поворачиваясь к принцу и скользя взглядом по музыканту. Поняв, барабанщик улыбнулся, кивнул Лухану и, опустив взгляд и уважительно поклонившись принцу, что приятно удивило последнего, удалился.

Сложив руки за спиной, Ифань подождал, пока данниш уйдет, и сел около друга, все еще ожидая ответа, который ему так и не дали.

Музыкант покраснел и начал нервно перебирать струны на инструменте.

— Только Исин может учить все племя мужчин и женщин. Единственная возможность общаться с Минсоком — выучить его язык. Я лишь запомнил несколько фраз тут и там, но…

Ифань поднял брови.

—  _Минсок_ , хм? Кажется, ты очень заинтересован в этом Минсоке, ты так не думаешь?

Лухан закусил губу.

— Я, я просто… мы оба музыканты, поэтому я…

— Я видел довольно редкий полевой цветок в его руках, Лухан. Не говори мне, что он сам для себя его сорвал. Я не поверю тебе.

Лухан выглядел одновременно и невероятно счастливым, и абсолютно подавленным.

— Я не знаю, что это, — признался Лухан, —, но я никогда не видел кого-то настолько очаровательного. В моем сердце звучит невероятная мелодия, каждый раз, когда он… Рядом… Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду?

— … Ты видишь в нем музу?

— Да! .. и нет. Это… больше, чем муза.

Лухан покачал головой.

— Возможно, я просто очарован фактом, что такой примитивный темнокожий дикарь намного более талантлив и сообразителен в музыке, чем любой, кого я знаю, включая меня самого.

Ифань нахмурился, на его языке завертелись слова.

— Ты не должен так говорить, Лухан. Ты уже должен понять, что цвет их кожи и образ жизни не влияет на их характер или интеллект.

Лухан вздрогнул и стыдливо отвел взгляд, но затем резко возразил:

— Я… я сказал это в шутку. Однако _Ваше Высочество_ не должно спорить, видя, что я знаю язык данниш больше. И при всем этом, это не я должен жениться на принце данниш.

Это было достаточно точное заявление, и легче от этого не стало. Ифань проворчал, пытаясь оправдаться.

— Он… учит наш язык так быстро. Возможно, с его уровнем мне не придется и слова учить в его языке.

Лухан прекратил перебирать струны и закусил губу, думая о заявлении друга.

— Так… может быть и верно, Ифань, но этот факт не делает твои действия _правильными_.

Когда Лухан посмотрел на друга, на лице Ифаня отразилась глубокая и давящая вина.

Музыкант вздохнул, медленно снял с шеи ремень от гуслей и положил их рядом. Кладя ладонь на руку принца, он принес извинения.

— Прости, мой дорогой друг, я не должен был так говорить. Я не хотел расстроить тебя. Я просто…

Лухан перевел взгляд на арку, за которой недавно скрылся молодой данниш.

— … Я просто не могу прекратить думать о  _нем_. Есть только… есть только что-то, что я не могу объяснить.

Ифань сжал руку друга, вспоминая, как недавно делал так с другой, меньшей, загорелой от яркого солнца рукой.

Та рука была приятней и теплей его сердцу.

-

__

Никогда прежде не сталкиваясь с настолько отличающейся от их собственной расой, они создали свой собственный микромир в королевстве.

Погрузившись с головой в собственные дела, созывая советы и устраивая приемы, они совсем забыли про проблемы, которые были наравне с физической угрозой войны, важные проблемы, с которым они никогда прежде не сталкивались.

-

Сехун продолжал проводить время с Каем, в то время как король продолжал рассматривать карты в военной комнате. Лухан продолжал тосковать по загадочному Минсоку, в то время как мать, скрипя зубами, воротила нос. А Тао… Тао _избегал_  его, в этом Ифань теперь был уверен.

Это стало ясным, когда он совершал дипломатическую проверку здоровья нынешних пациентов королевской лечебницы.

Сейчас часто можно было найти у королевских лекарей мужчин и женщин данниш, и молодых, и старых. Как правило, причиной их визитов были неудачные падения в скрытые и глубокие трясинные ямы, которые изобиловали бактериями и острыми обломками деревьев и камней.

Болото было опасно, однако, любой житель мавр, взрослея и играя в пределах болот Королевства, знал это как свои пять пальцев. Народ знал, куда ступать не стоит и что лучше обойти. Люди Тао сейчас извлекали тот же самый урок на собственном опыте.

Однажды, когда у него выдалось свободное время, и он не планировал свадьбу и не проводил время с Луханом или с Эдель, его ноги завели его в южное крыло к дверям лазарета.

Дверь, однако, ему не пришлось открывать: она открылась сама

Слыша звон металлических драгоценностей и бусинок, Ифань понял, что дверь открыл Тао. Младший принц все еще смотрел в комнату, громко говоря что-то на языке данниш улыбающимся мужчинам и женщинам, которые махали ему с кроватей лечебницы.

Он был так внимателен к своему народу, что не заметил присутствие Ифаня, пока, закрывая дверь и отходя задним ходом, чуть не упал, оступившись. Принц мавров быстро обхватил его талию, спасая от падения.

Тао удивленно повернул голову, и его глаза расширились, когда он увидел Ифаня, чье лицо было лишь в дюйме от его собственного.

 _Наконец_ , торжественно подумал Ифань, _один только момент._

— Тао, я…

Гибкое тело вывернулось из его объятий, опустилось на колени и быстро отошло от Ифаня, уходя в глубь коридора.

— П-подожди!

Ифань проклял свой выбор в одежде, впервые жалея, что он не носил что-то подобное одежде Тао — что-то легкое и свободное для движения. В любом случае, дикарь был ловчее и быстрее, и уже почти сорвался на бег, чтобы избежать раздраженных требований Ифаня.

В спешке принц данниш почти что сбил с ног молодого принца Сехуна, который спускался в их направлении с залов. Он едва-едва сохранил равновесие и продолжил бежать. Крича ему остановиться, Ифань на секунду остановился, чтобы отдышаться, замедляясь на прогулочную походку с раздраженным вздохом.

Когда он шагал мимо своего брата, младший поднял руку, перегораживая брату путь.

— Позволь ему идти, Ифань. Я пришел, чтобы забрать тебя. Отец хочет обсудить с тобой планы в тронном зале.

Ифань встревоженно убрал руку Сехуна, поднимая голову и видя, что Тао продолжает убегать.

— Отец всегда хочет о чем-то поговорить, Сехун. Боюсь, тебе придется сказать ему, что я немного занят сейчас, и что я зайду позже, когда…

— Он не хочет говорить с тобой, ты же знаешь.

Ифань сделал паузу, оглянувшись на брата.

— Ты говоришь не об отце, не так ли?

От взгляда младшего брата Ифань понял, что да. В последний раз взглянув на фигуру, которая наконец исчезла в арочных дверных проёмах, он полностью развернулся и встал перед братом.

— Что ты знаешь, Сехун?

Сехун пожал плечами, кривя губы так, как он обычно это делал, когда был обеспокоен.

— Только то, что он расстроен. Я подслушал его разговор с Каем на днях, и хотя я, возможно, не понял слова, я видел его лицо, и что он был недоволен.

Наклонив голову так же, как, конечно же, желал Кай, Сехун прислонился к стене, складывая руки на груди.

— Возможно, он думает, что ты не хочешь.

Первый инстинкт был, конечно, защитить себя — сказать ему, что это неправда.

Но тут он понял, что у него нет аргументов против. Со всем этим нежеланием, неповоротливостью, нерешительностью, что он общался с Тао, он мог так все расценить?

Ифань медленно провел рукой через волосы дрожащими пальцами, которые противоречили его ложному самообладанию.

— И почему ты так заботишься о том, что происходит между нами? — сказал Ифань, недовольный, что его младший брат был первым, кто осознал истинную причину недавнего несчастного вида Тао.

— Потому что он мне нравится, — начал Сехун, а затем несколько раз махнул руками, когда острый, пристальный взгляд брата резанул его.

— Нет, не так. Мне нравятся все они, их люди. Они не как лорды и леди. Им настолько легко понравиться, с ними так хорошо и счастливо… Я думаю, что мы можем выиграть намного больше с ними, и я… Я хотел бы, чтобы все мы однажды стали одной семьей.

Сехун замолчал и посмотрел вниз на руки, возможно смущенный тем, что только что сказал. Ифань, с другой стороны, стоял молча, видя своего младшего брата в новом, более зрелом свете.

Ифань всегда был силен и надежен, потому что он должен был таким быть.

И хотя это сыграло злую шутку с маленьким мальчиком, которому не разрешили воображать и давать слабину, возможно, оно дало свои плоды.

Да, верно, Ифань был серьезен, как и подобает Королю — с командным, властным голосом, сильным чувством морали и справедливости, которая внушала уважение и почтение…

…, но как трудно, должно быть, жить, будучи младшим родным братом, о котором часто просто забывают.

Ифань так забылся в своих недовольствах и жалобах, чтобы совсем забыл, какое огромное внимание было к нему?

Потому он знал, что Сехун давно сдался. Он сам знал, что независимо от того, как бы младший не попробовал улыбаться матери или говорить с отцом об обязанностях и ответственности, всегда в пример проводился лишь Ифань и только Ифань.  
 _  
… Брат, ты был одинок, не так ли?_

Подойдя к стене, Ифань скопировал положение своего младшего брата и встал к нему плечом к плечу, мысленно тихо признавая свой собственный эгоизм.

— Хорошо, — сказал Ифань, встречая взгляд брата с робкой и кривой улыбкой. — Возможно, ты можешь консультировать меня по вопросам того, что я должен сделать, чтобы это произошло?

В ответ Сехун наконец улыбнулся, так искренне и тепло, показывая свой истинный и юный возраст.

-

Он так привык к тому, что Тао все время рядом с ним, что тот момент, когда Тао пропал, Ифань немедленно заметил.

На ужине той ночью место рядом с ним осталось пустым.

Если кто-то еще и заметил, то не подал виду, лишь иногда поглядывая на нетронутое блюдо с едой и полный кубок вина.

Принцу кусок в горло не лез, и Ифань просто не мог не задаться вопросом…

_Он хорошо поел?_

_… Он вообще поел?_

Мельком взглянув на собственную тарелку, до краев наполненную сочным фазаном и восточными специями, Ифань медленно отодвинул её, несмотря на то, что съел всего несколько кусков.

Вместо этого он потянулся к тарелке Тао, взял её и кубок с вином и встал из-за стола.

Пробормотав оправдание отцу, который был слишком занят, чтобы заметить его уход, Ифань спокойно покинул зал.

-

Он нашел Тао у конюшни.

Так же, как у него была Эдель, у Тао было животное, с которым у него была сильная связь — высокий словно демон жеребец.

Статные мышцы и сильные копыта, которые с легкостью могут растоптать до смерти человека — тот же самый черный жеребец, что он мимолетом видел в первый день их встречи. Так или иначе было удивительно смотреть, как Тао что-то тихонько шептал ему, прижимаясь лбом к морде лошади и гладя её сильную шею.

Ифань попытался быть максимально тихим, восхищенный тем, как легко человек и животное могут создать свой маленький мир. Но в момент, когда он шагнул слишком близко, сено под его ногой шумно хрустнуло.

В следующий момент они оба повернулись к принцу, а лошадь фыркнула, что Ифань принял за выражение презрения.

Тао, с другой стороны, покраснел, повернув голову назад к лошади, чтобы не встретиться с взглядом парня.

— Я сожалею, что прервал… я просто, — Ифань неубедительно сделал паузу. — … Я принес тебе еду. Ты поел?

Ответа не было.

Ифань откашлялся и обошел парня со спины, видя, как принц данниш поспешно взял щетку и начал ею гладить гриву своей лошади.

После нескольких секунд ожидания, когда дикарь наконец признает его присутствие, Ифань вздохнул, поняв, что прождать он так может все жизнь.

— Как его зовут?

Снова тишина.

Ифань невольно подумал, сколько слов Тао действительно смог понять. Он подошел ближе, губы изложили тот же самый вопрос, более ясно и медленно.

— Как… Его…

—  _Он_.

Ифань моргнул, озадаченный внезапным потрескиванием низкого и хриплого голоса.

— Прости?

— У него… нет имени.

Поощренный наконец-то сказанными словами, Ифань подошел к Тао, видя, как дикарь напрягся. Однако он и не отошел, что Ифань принял в качестве положительного знака. Он протянул блюдо. На мгновение прекратив чесать лошадь, дикарь изящно взял его.

— … спасибо.

У него все так же был сильный акцент, который как-то странно придавал мелодичность произношению Тао. Иногда он говорил какие-то стоптанные грамматические конструкции и путался в словах, но мысленно Ифань восхищался и радовался, что они впервые общались на одном языке.

— Не за что, — пробормотал он немного застенчиво.

В течение нескольких минут он краем глаза наблюдал, как ел другой парень, как он отделял мясо от костей голыми руками и той же рукой отдавал несколько вареных морковок лошади. Черный жеребец наклонялся вперед сильной шеей и брал еду из рук его наездника, слюнявя языком пальцы парня.

Небрежно вытирая слюну о тунику — красивую, в любимых Ифанем цветах черного и золотого, что сделал для него Бекхен, — Тао возвращался к собственной еде.

Две недели назад Ифань чувствовал бы отвращение к такой картине, но сейчас это был Тао. Он предположил, что видел подобное так часто, что странные причуды больше не беспокоили его.

— Почему у твоей лошади нет имени?

Смотря, как принц мягко откусывает сочный фрукт, Ифань изо всех старался не смотреть на нектар, стекающий вниз по пухлым губам.

— … не мой, — сказал Тао с полным еды ртом. Ифаню пришлось напрячься, чтобы услышать.

— … не твоя лошадь? Тогда кому она принадлежит?

Тао покачал головой, вытерев рот и руки прежде, чем принять кубок из другой руки Ифаня и сделать несколько больших глотков. Поставив кубок на деревянную лавку, молодой данниш облизал губу, заставив Ифаня вздрогнуть и вспомнить, что вытворяли эти самые губы.

— Никому не принадлежит. Имя не мой, чтобы дать.

— О, — пробормотал Ифань, потянув руку к животному, но резко остановившись, когда нежный взгляд лошади внезапно заменился фырканьем, намекающим, что он не смеет его трогать. Он решил не рисковать и опустил руку вниз. — Ну, Он не выглядит очень счастливым, не так ли?

Тао фыркнул, обхватив губами большой палец, чтобы слизать остатки сока и наконец отставить поднос.

— Да. Очень недовольный. Это тюрьма.

Ифань нахмурился, осмотрев просторную конюшню, которую дали коню другого принца, полностью наполенное корыто с овсом и сеном. Если это была 'тюрьма', то он не знал, что лучше.

Но Тао ожидал нового вопроса, поэтому прижал щеку к морде жеребца и, закрыв глаза, начал гладить морду лошади.

— Дикая лошадь. Нуждается в воле. Нужда бежать свободна, не сюда, не как… как…

Тао, казалось, боролся со словами, поэтому остановился и замолчал.

Сдаваясь, он жестом указал на Ифаня прежде, чем замахать руками.

—  _Эдель_? Эдель, мой ястреб? Не как она, как?

— Эдель слуга. Эдель 'живет, чтобы понравиться'. Она не свободна, — сказал Тао со взглядом, преисполненным презрения. — Это позорно для меня.

Ифань ощетинился, внезапно вставая на защиту своего ястреба, в котором он видел своего самого лучшего друга и партнера.

— Она может жить в клетке, но она свободна в своих действиях: она может летать, когда она хочет. Её клетка остается незамкнутой. Разведение и подготовка ловчих птиц — здешний образ жизни, и она любит охотиться, она счастлива. Я вообще не вижу ничего позорного.

— … Ты думаешь, клетка — счастье?

Ифань сделал паузу.

— … Ты думаешь, что любовь — бремя?

На внешне разочарованное выражение лица Тао у Ифаня не было ответа. Взяв щетку, Тао начал упаковывать свои вещи.

— Ваши люди держат слуг в клетке, разве ты не понимаешь? Мы созданы, чтобы быть свободными. Ваши люди думают, что вы лучше. Больше я слушаю, больше я вижу — больше я понимаю, почему мы называем твоих людей vroya — ‘бледные дьяволы’.

Характер Ифаня дал о себе знать, и уже через пару секунд он в гневе сплюнул на землю.

— Ты думаешь, что, называя нас бледными дьяволами, вы лучше нас! Чем вы лучше?!

— По крайней мере, честно! — Тао развернулся к нему, в его глазах ярко блеснуло раздражение. Он подошел ближе и встал перед ним.

— Никогда не обманывать вас, никогда скрываться за симпатичными слова и красивыми платья! Итак, почему ты  _лжешь_? Скажите мне, хочешь меня или освободишь меня?!

— Я …!

Они оба тяжело дышали, и ни один не хотел отступать. Лоб Тао почти касался лба принца, его губы презренно сжались, а глаза гневно заискрились — и все же Ифань не мог прекратить думать, что даже в гневе дикарь был все так же красив.

Когда его взгляд упал на мягкие и розовые губы, гнев всего за секунду отступил. Ифань почувствовал на коже взмахи ресниц, когда он склонил голову, проводя носом по векам дикаря. Гнев Тао превратился в смесь замешательства и расстройства, когда Ифань поднял руку и погладил его лицо, чувствуя под кончиками пальцев гладкую кожу.

— Я…

Одно дыхание на двоих и почти соединенные губы.

— Я…

Легкий и хриплый стон, знак, которого ждал другой.

— … _Я не знаю._

И затем теплота оторвалась от него. Секунду спустя он смотрел вслед принцу, который злобно скакал прочь, бросая через плечо громкие проклятия на языке данниш, в направлении дикой местности, далеко от городских ворот.

Мягко вздохнув, Ифань со всей мочи ударил кулаком о деревянную балку и прислонился к ней лбом, дыша медленно и ровно.

_Я не знаю._

-

На расстоянии был слышен топот копыт. 

1 – Ed Sheeran – I See Fire (Acoustic ver.) 


	6. Chapter 6

Те, кто носил маски из железа.

Те, чьи флаги мрачно развевались над высокими стенами крепости.

Они были немногочисленны и в начале никому не представлялись угрозой.

Но свой недостаток в численности они более чем восполняли хитростью.

Они роптали в тени, крали осторожность из-под носов тех, кто слепо не видел в них угрозу.

Именно в этой тени они нашли союзников, которые могли помочь им — тех, кто не уступал им в жадности и жажде власти — ведь 'в любви и на войне все средства хороши', _верно_?

Их улыбки, хотя и были не стоящими, были темными и искривленными.

И когда они опустили перья в черные чернила и написали на пергаменте свои имена, их связала присяга.

Впервые за века они выбрались из темных лесов, чтобы показать на свету свои искривленные души.

На расстоянии был слышен слабый звук военного рожка, или это было предупреждение тем, кто спал мертвым сном?

Или, возможно, это просто был первый перезвон грома, потрескивавшего в влажном воздухе.

Независимо от того, что это было, среди этих черных облаков скрывались плохие предзнаменования.

-

С первым раскатом грома он открыл глаза.

Капли дождя обманчиво теплыми щипками падали на его кожу.

Он не знал, сколько времени он, свернувшись в клубок, лежал у корней дерева, закрыв глаза и слушая ревущий звук дождя, отскакивающего от листьев, окружавших его.

Но вместо того, чтобы бояться, он открыл глаза, видя рвущий толщу неба свет и слыша следующий за ним звучный раскат пугающего грома.

Земля задрожала, будто была готова разломиться.

-

Как и дождь, настроение Ифаня было темным и серым.

Гроза уже началась к тому времени, как он наконец вернулся в замок и избавился от тяжелого дождевого плаща, который он снял с плеч. Дежурный слуга уже ждал его, поэтому тут же забрал плащ из его рук и сразу же удалился.

Наследный принц шагнул вперед по холодному булыжнику в коридор, усеянный факелами в железных держателях, от которых исходил золотой жар.

На его волосах все еще были капельки дождя, он оставил их, слишком озабоченный другой проблемой, нежели состояние его платья.

 _‘Ты хочешь меня или нет?’  
_  
Тао резал его словами, его акцент в гневе был особенно резок.

Эти слова горели глубоко внутри него, и хотя Ифань тер ладонями свои закрытые глаза, они никак не могли потухнуть в его памяти.

Какая-то его часть все еще не могла осознать, насколько нелепо все это было: как они встретились, как он был практически обманут, их ночь, как его отец выдал его просто за горстку сильных войск.

И все же …

Другая его часть полностью признавала, что, да, _Лухан был прав._

Он любил, очень любил Тао.

Хотя у него не было много времени, чтобы посетить его, никак нельзя отрицать факт, что он постоянно волновался о состоянии принца Данниш, надеясь, что тот ел достаточно, спал хорошо, приспосабливался к новой среде…

Младший принц, возможно, не был его музой, как Минсок для Лухана, но в некотором роде ему казалось, как будто Тао олицетворял часть Ифаня, который все еще был ребенком. Ребенком, который был потерян в своем воображении, листах сказаний и подушек, которые он выстраивал крепостью на своей кровати с балдахином.

Потому что его глаза были так же нетерпеливы и ярки, как и у Ифаня, цвета его темно-рыжих волос был как движущийся огонь горящего факела, а губы — о, эти губы, которые всегда были такими мягкими и сладкими — на вкус были как захватывающе.

Ю-фань, обращается к нему дикарь, зажигая что-то теплое и приятное глубоко в области его сердца.

Ю…

— … _**Фань**_!

От звук своего имени Ифань вырвался из своих мыслей.

Кивая человеку, что махал ему, он поспешил войти в комнату военного совета, приветствуя ряд пожилых мужчин, которые подняли свои головы от потрепанных карт, и своего отца, который встретил его растерянным, обезумевшим пристальным взглядом и натянутой улыбкой.

-

Далеко на юге лежат Горы Крушения и Певчие Утесы. На дальнем востоке — леса Шахры и экзотические страны востока, которые славились своими драгоценностями, шелками и специями. На западе — Бесконечная пустыня, которая разделяла Серые Болотама и страну Ишкари.

И в самом центре их карты расположилось болото.

В древней истории северная половина земель расположена в пределах самого болота и поэтому физически отделена от своих братьев, культуры и истории их предков.

На абсолютном контрасте южные территории. Они изведены вековыми гражданскими войнами и войнами за расширение территорий, из-за которых страдали все южные страны и их истощенное население.

Северная сторона в конечном счете развилась в свое собственное Королевство, южная — вместо этого стала населяться подвижной группой малочисленных стран, каждая из которых не продерживалась больше века прежде, чем исчезнуть и кануть в прошлое, чтобы вскоре было создано что-то новое.

Тидрэа были лишь одними из многих загнанных в горы народов, которые были неспособны выдержать рост численности населения на равнинной и лесной местности.

Однако, как бы Ифань не сочувствовал, он знал, что это был лишь вопрос времени, прежде чем они повернут направление и нарушат границы севера.

Вот тут, как указала морщинистая рука военачальника, выделив на карте местность, через которую из их деревень лежит путь на юго-восточные территории.

Это был всего лишь небольшой городок, меньше чем из ста мужчин, женщин и детей. Фермерская деревня.

Другими словами, ‘путь наименьшего сопротивления’ сводился к нему.

Ифань мимолетно посмотрел на карту, мысленно отметив слова советника и напомнив себе послать туда солдат, чтобы укрепить обороноспособность города.

К сожалению, закончить свою мысль он не смог, поскольку в следующую секунду с оглушительным бумом входная дверь открылась.

-

Ифань привык прерывать их собрания то одним, то другим. Фактически, он с нетерпением ждал этого момента, чтобы разорвать бесконечные разговоры о войсках, числах и ресурсах.

Но тот, кто, как он ожидал, должен был оказаться его матерью или, возможно, служанкой и слугой, оказался Каем, ворвавшимся в комнату с бегущим по пятам Исином.

Что-то заставило его забеспокоиться, и он немедленно напрягся.

Младший принц Данниш задыхался — очевидно от бега — его широко раскрытые глаза были наполнены паникой. Лорды привели в готовность рыцарей и стражу, когда его отец встал с трона.

Что-то было не так.

Он никогда не видел Кая таким: он схватил Ифаня за руку и стремительно потянул его к выходу, говоря с ним быстрым и встревоженным тоном.

Глаза Ифаня упали на влажную и грязную тряпку, сжатую в кулаках Кая, протянутую ему с безотлагательностью, которую он не вполне понимал.

И пока Исин изо всех сил пытался перевести испуганные слова принца (яркая вышка — охрана — нашла это), Ифань схватил ткань из рук парня, медленно разворачивая и неожиданно чувствуя, как его сердце замерло.

Он немедленно узнал герб; он только недавно видел его — несколькими часами ранее.

Маленькая оторванная часть тщательно продуманной черно-золотой туники.

_Ваше Высочество!_

_Снаружи ужасный шторм, территория быстро затопляется…_

_Я боюсь, что принц Тао… он пошел ми…  
_  
Он резко вышел из раздумий и быстро зашагал к двери, прежде чем Исин смог закончить свое предложение.

-

Он ведь видел, что Тао направлялся в болота, чувствовал растущую влажность в воздухе и знал что должно было произойти, и все же из-за своего гнева он не сделал ничего, чтобы остановить его.

Он ничего не сделал!

Ифань не знал, что с ним случилось — он стал слепым и глухим ко всему, что окружило его.

Вокруг бегали мужчины и женщины, в панике выкрикивали имя пропавшего принца, не обращая внимания на человека, который ускользнул из дворца.

Он захватил с собой лишь первые попавшиеся вещи — плащ, который он набросил на голову, и толстые кожаные перчатки. Он остановился лишь на мгновение у клетки Эдель, прекрасно зная, как ястреб не хочет мокнуть, но так или иначе протянул ладонь птице, которая посмотрела на него, вглядываясь в его взволнованное выражение сердитым и проникающе пристальным взглядом.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил он ее подняться на его руку. — Мне нужны твои глаза — я не могу сделать это самостоятельно.

Хотя ее перья уже были вспушены из-за влажного воздуха, и спустя секунду давящей тишины, она неохотно ступила на его руку, позволив ему вынуть ее из клетки.

Только птица оказалась в его руках, он тут же сорвался с места и снова сорвался на бег, игнорируя оклики и отпирая ворота.

Ныряя через потоки дождя наружу и шлепая по лужам, что быстро росли, он отчаянно начал искать одного единственного.

-

… _где_? ..

Вспышки света, ударившая в землю прямо около него, пугала, пока он изо всех сил пытался шагать в колющем и темном холоде.

… _куда ты пошел?_

Каждое дерево смотрело на него зловещей фигурой, растягивая в темноте ветви как конечности гигантов.

… _Тебе больно? …ты один?_

Он кричал в темноту, изо всех сил пытаясь следовать за опускающимся ястребом, но его голос был заглушен раскатом грома и шипением дождя.

_Ты ждешь меня?_

Он начал спотыкаться.

… Тао.

… Тао!

—  _ **ТАО**!_

-

Тао как животное встряхнул тело, мотая головой, чтобы избавить его от воды, которая цеплялась за его волосы.

Одежда его вся грязная и порванная, а сам Тао непоправимым темпом вошел во внутренний двор.

Глумясь над лицами, которые оглядывались на него с недоверчивыми выражениями — они снова дразнили его? — он засунул в ухо палец и тряхнул головой, попытаясь избавится от жидкости, что все еще осталась внутри.

К нему начали подбегать слуги, крича на их странном и искаженном языке, но на этот раз, скривив усталое и перекошенное лицо, Тао не прилагал усилий, чтобы понять их. Он был все столь же раздраженным, как и несколькими часами ранее.

Если быть честным, он бы с радостью сбежал от всех этих презрительных взглядов.

К сожалению, в конце концов растущий холод и его урчащий живот добились успеха и заставили его подняться с уютного местечка под деревом, на котором он так удобно отдыхал, чтобы вновь вернуться за пределы ворот Королевства, как бы сильно он этого не хотел.

Было, однако, странное облегчение в их голосах, что Тао счел странным — очень странным. И, фактически, любопытство в конечном счете выиграло. Он начал обращать внимание и прислушиваться.

— … _О, хвала небесам!_

_— … Ваш брат будет рад, что Вы в безопасности и здравии…_

_— … его Королевское Высочество так волновалось по поводу Вас, слава Богу ему удалось найти Вас!_

_— … он насквозь промокший, смотрите на состояние его одежд! Скажите Лидии приготовить дополнительную горячую ванну, я уверен, что оба принца будут истощены после поисков снаружи!_

_— О, но прежде мы должны сообщить Ее Величеству королеве, чтобы она не была взволнована поисками ее сына…_

Хотя некоторые слова были сказаны слишком быстро для него, громкая болтовня, нахлынувшая на него, имела одну главную мысль. Быстро поворачиваясь на пятках, чтобы поймать одну из слуг за плечи, он посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. Его акцент усилился из-за внезапного беспокойства.

— Ю-фань. Где?

Потрясенный взгляд, которым она посмотрела на него, был ответом, в котором он нуждался.

-

_**Дурак!** _

У этого невыносимого идиота, возможно, были благие намерения; возможно, он и вырос на этой земле, знал её хорошо, но Тао всю жизнь жил в дикой местности, и он, конечно, не был принцессой, которой был нужен защитник!

С клубом пара изо рта Тао выругался вслух, отворив врата конюшни, чтобы вывести пораженного черного жеребца.

Животное заржало и встало на дыбы, прежде чем раскат молнии очертил форму его владельца.

Признав знакомую фигуру, жеребец быстро успокоился и потянул морду к принцу.

Спросив у лошади разрешения и думая, что нет смысла в кожаных седлах и металлических стременах, которые висели на стенах, Тао перебросил ногу через сильную спину жеребца.

Лошадь и наездник оказываются у главных ворот в момент, когда вышла королева, окруженная скоплением служанок, сообщавших о появлении её пропавшего сына.

И именно в ужасающей вспышке света она увидела изображение человека, хватающегося за шею неистово-черного жеребца, поднявшегося на дыбы.

Успокаиваясь, лошадь нетерпеливо начала бить копытами по земле, вращаясь несколько раз на месте. И когда она повернулась, она встретила взгляд наездника.

Он крикнул ей что-то через шум дождя на своем странном языке за секунды до того, как исчезнуть в воротах на головокружительной скорости, без седла исчезая во тьме.

Хотя она, возможно, не знала, что он сказал, где-то на уровне инстинктов она поняла.

_Я верну его._

-

Дождь шел настолько сильно, что почти казалось, будто капли были ото всех направлений сразу, кусая кожу как кинжалы.

Любой бы загнулся в таких условиях, однако Цзытао был принцем-воином. Естественная температура его тела была выше, кожа жестче, а решения столь же упрямые и сильные как жеребец, за чью гриву он цеплялся.

Из-за сильного дождя они были вынуждены снизить скорость, тащась по колено в воде.

В таком темпе ситуация быстро становилась плачевнее: вода поднималась все выше и выше, вместе с тем смывая всякие следы.

Поэтому, возможно, была какая-то божья воля, которая вела его.

Прошло примерно полчаса поисков, когда он наконец увидел его.

Из-за дождя было сложно хоть что-то увидеть. Он искоса смотрел вперед, закрывая глаза ладонью и пытаясь что-то увидеть через вспышки молнии.

В очередной раскат молнии он увидел над собой какое-то существо, летящее над землей и едва-едва заметное.

Чувствуя прилив энергии, он щелкнул жеребца по бокам и понесся в направлении этого существа. Когда они подобрались чуть ближе, Тао неожиданно почувствовал на своем плече тяжесть.

Повернув голову, Тао узнал усталую фигуру Эдель и тут же снял её с плеча. Отряхнув мокрые перья, он, оторвав кусок ткани от подола своего платья, укутал обессиленную птицу и прижал к своей груди.

Скрыв ястреба от дождя грудью, он немедленно сфокусировал взгляд на местности впереди, тихо моля, чтобы Эдель все это время там кого-то охраняла… и так оно и было!

_Прислонившись спиной к стволу дерева с дрожащими губами, которые начинали становиться синими, он медленно оседал вниз._

Протянув руку и убрав волосы с холодной щеки, дикарь тихонько очертил веки, которые, дернувшись, попытались открыться.

Секунду спустя он уже тащил обессиленного принца к лошади.

-

… Его лицо окутал мягкий шепот и легкая дымка от зарождающегося костра, заставившая его вдохнуть запах горящего дерева. Почти невыносимая теплота поглотила его, когда он, беспомощно дрожа, опустился на что-то твердое.

И со вкусом горящего костра на языке Ифань уснул.

-

Он столкнулся с

Горящим человеком

Который указывал ему за спину

Позади него, где-то близко

Цепи, грохочущие по земле

Холодное лезвие на его шее, впивающееся в его кожу

_Не поворачивайся назад, они поймают тебя, они убьют тебя, они снимут с твоей плоти кожу!_

И все же, как раз в то самое время, когда, казалось, было слишком поздно

Пришли они, двигаясь потоком из земли

Красные и коричневые

Рогатые демоны

Чьи взгляды сжигали его

И все же не было страха в его сердце

Только печаль от того, как вода меняла цвет на темно-красный

И человек, которого он искал, медленно падал на землю. 

-

—  _Нет!_ … не надо … не уходи!

Находясь в слабом и лихорадочном состоянии, он резко вытянул руку вперед и открыл глаза, моргая от резкого контраста температуры и света.

С мягким удушьем тело перешло, прижавшись к нему с ропотом, который казался отдаленным и неосязаемым.

— … не надо…

Его глаза мерцали тут же отыскали знакомую фигуру, которая буквально пару секунд назад так ясно была главным героем этих кошмарных сновидений, которые изводили его и из которых он не мог убежать — такими яркими и реалистичными они были.

—  _Не уходи_ , — обезумевший от страха, он полурыдал, крепче прижимая к себе фигуру, которая даже не сопротивлялась.

И в конце концов беспокойство и паника начали исчезать.

Прижавшись щекой к густой копне волос и прижав к себе младшего, он почувствовал спокойствие. Возможно, это было из-за мягкого прикосновения теплой руки и утешительной ласки. Возможно, из-за кротких поцелуев в сердце и тихого шепота

Запах свежей дождевой воды и нежные звуки, которые исчезли в тишине.

-

Когда он проснулся, была ночь.

Дождь наконец остановился, оставив после себя миллион росинок, которые капали со входа пещеры и создавали незамысловатый ритм.

Он медленно пошевелился, потягиваясь на мягких мехах, и издал низкий стон из-за боли в затекших мышцах.

Втянув свежий воздух, Ифань медленно открыл глаза и терпеливо начал ждать, когда туман исчезнет, и его видение вернется к нему.

На мгновение вспомнив последние несколько изображений до того, как он упал в обморок, Ифань резко поднял голову, изо всех сил пытаясь всмотреться в помещение.

Все это казалось настолько знакомым: запах дождя, небольшая пещера, человек, который держал его в своих руках.

Конечно же, в той же самой пещере он встретил прекрасного Тао, окутанного тонкой, зыбкой дымкой тлеющего пламени.

На его лбу была влажная тряпка, а под телом теплый мех. В другой стороне была посыпана не известно откуда взявшаяся солома, на которой отдыхали хищная птица и черный жеребец.

Окруженный симфонией звуков, обернутый в меха и окутанный заботой, он почувствовал, как внутри него что-то сдалось от мысли, что _он_ сделал все это для него.

Медленно и аккуратно, он принял сидячее положение, двигаясь чуть вперед, чтобы обнять руками талию Тао и положить голову в изгиб сильной шеи. Тао никак не реагировал, даже не удивлялся. Тем не менее он обнял Ифаня в ответ, примостившись на его груди.

— … ты спас мою жизнь, — сказал Ифань, щекоча кожу плеча дикаря.

Немного повернув голову, Тао ничего не ответил.

— … Спасибо, — Ифань закрыл глаза, прижав щеку к нежной коже.

— Квиты, — мягко ответил Тао, так мягко, что звук его голоса смешался со звуком воды, капающей на землю снаружи.

Едва-едва уловив слова, Ифань нахмурился.

— Что? ..

— Мы… теперь квиты, — принц Данниш перевел внимание на огонь, пытаясь выйти из объятия Ифаня, хотя другой ему этого не позволял. — Мой долг возмещен. Если ты хочешь, мы…

В мозгу Ифаня что-то щелкнуло, его тело внезапно дернулось.

— Мы что?

Тао выпутался из ослабевших объятий, вставая.

— Мы можем разойтись.

Это, право, прозвучало как простое предложение, но в животе Ифаня тут же зашевелилось что-то неприятное.

В те дни лихорадочного оцепенения и часы, что он искал тени в дожде, что-то в нем изменилось.

И, уставившись на татуированную спину парня, который собирал свои вещи, все внезапно стало таким ясным.

Ты не познаешь ценность чего-то, пока не потеряешь это.

Он подполз вперед, развернул Тао и уложил на землю у огня.

От резкого движения деревянные бусинки на волосах зазвенели. Ифань не отпускал Тао, прижимаясь к нему и вжимая его тело в свое. Младший принц напрягся, пытаясь отстраниться, но Ифань опустился ниже и, запустил ладонь в огненные волосы, прижал голову парня к себе.

— Пожалуйста, — слова были разгоряченными, тяжелыми. — … пожалуйста, я сделаю что угодно, просто… _просто не надо…_

Эти глаза были непоколебимы.

— Ты сказал мне, что не хотел…

— Тогда я не знал того, что я знаю теперь… пожалуйста, просто скажи мне, как я могу убедить тебя, что я серьезен…

— … Отпусти меня.

Когда принц отступил, он посмотрел в глаза, которые теперь казались еще ярче, чем когда-либо прежде. Мягко обхватив ладонями нежные щеки, он очертил большими пальцы мягкую и теплую кожу Тао.

— … _как_?

Загорелая рука обхватила одну из его ладоней.

— Власть, что ты имеешь надо мной. Верни её.

Хотя слова были загадочными, Ифань знал, что хотел Тао — этими словами он просил Ифаня начать все с самого начала.

И так, в ту ночь у разгорающегося костра он склонился вперед и прошептал в острое ухо слова согласия, чувствуя, как теплые руки обнимают его в ответ, чтобы прижать к себе. И впервые за долгое время он охотно отдался во власть этого человека, отодвинув всякие правила и сосредоточившись на парне под собой, который разжигал огонь в его сердце.

-

_Да…_

_Я хочу тебя…_

_Ты нужен мне._

_Поэтому, пожалуйста, останься со мной_.

-

Тао был столь горячим внутри, как Ифань и помнил.

Но той ночью было что-то другое.

Потому что вместо лихорадочного темпа, Ифань был медленным и аккуратным, жадно смотря на тело под собой — невероятное удовлетворение.

Невозможно длинные ноги Тао обвивали его спину, подгоняя и подтягивая глубже в его объятие. Пальцы чертили вверх и вниз по его спине, впиваясь ногтями и оставляя на коже красные линии с легким привкусом боли.

Осыпанные бусинками пота бедра скользили с каждым глубоким и размашистым толчком.

И эти _стоны_. О, эти стоны.

Они раздавались долгим эхом в его ушах, долгие, низкие и дрожащие. Словно пытка, они заставляли утопать в удовольствии и тихом шепоте его имени.

Хотя Тао уже хорошо говорил на его языке, не было ни одного слова на языке мавров. Тао стонал и умолял о большем только на экзотических переливах родного языка, когда принц слишком глубоко входил и слишком точно попадал по заветному месту.

Ифань медленно выходил, чувствуя, как его твердый член выскальзывает из горячего тела, но едва-едва высунувшись, он вновь входил обратно, невозможно долго и глубоко, по пути проходясь по каждому эрогенному месту тела Тао.

Тао выл, отбросив голову назад и выгнув спину. Он слишком сильно сжимал в себе Ифаня, и тот знал, что он был уже близок.

Он положил руку на щеку Тао, прося его посмотреть на него. Когда дрожь в теле Тао наконец исчезла, он немного расслабился и посмотрел на принца, показывая ему раскрасневшиеся и потрескавшиеся от поцелуев губы.

Ифань не мог слышать ничего более, кроме мягкого и дрожащего дыхания. Секунду спустя он почувствовал меж их тел что-то влажное и горячее. Он медленно наклонился, не спуская глаз с лица парня, соединил их губы и переплел языки.

Получая в ответ полную отдачу и невозможную нежность, он чувствовал, как чужая рука сжала его предплечье. Последним толчком он вошел так глубоко, как только мог, и с низким рыком кончил, задевая простату дикаря.

Это заставило его сделать еще одно прикосновение — он ловко обхватил ладонью головку члена младшего принца.

Острые ногти тут же впились в его кожу, а спертый воздух тут же оглушило беззвучное эхо его имени. Тело под ним вновь содрогнулось и сжалось, принимая в себя все семя и скуля от приятной неги.

Они лежали так в течение нескольких минут или даже больше, восстанавливая дыхание и бешеный ритм сердца.

Когда, казалось, все закончилось, Ифань резко упал сверху на все еще хныкающего смущенного возлюбленного, приглаживая его волосы и убирая пряди с покрасневшего и глубоко удовлетворенного лица.

Чувствуя, что принц Мавров смотрит на него, принц Данниш был вынужден открыть свои глаза, несколько раз сморгнуть туман и растянуть медленную и великолепную улыбку. Ифань не мог не ответить тем же, наклонившись, чтобы пройтись своим носом по носу парня и оставить несколько маленьких поцелуев в уголках его губ, все так же счастливо хихикая.

Ифань был так счастлив, так сбит с толку, так окутан теплом, что почти что пропустил это.

Вновь сказанные слова, безошибочно такие же, что он слышал за несколько недель до этого, прошептанные в его ухо со счастливым вздохом.

—  _Se din m’ala_

-

— … так, что это означает? — спросил он в ходе беседы полчаса спустя, когда у них было время отдохнуть. Он лежал на спине, закинув руки за голову и смотря, как Тао, одетый лишь в татуировки на коже, разжигал чуть потухший огонь.

Тао вернулся к нему через секунду с улыбкой на лице, но ничего ответил — лишь взял лежащую рядом ветку и кинул её в разрастающийся огонь.

Влажная деревяшка зашипела и начала трескаться, исчезая в ярком пламени. Темный след вьющегося дыма начал подниматься от огня и окутывать Ифаня. Он помнил запах дыма и теплоту, которую чувствовал в течение тех часов бреда.

— Ты сдувал на меня дым.

Принц данниш повернул голову и коротко кивнул.

— Почему ты делал это? — спросил он любопытно, нежели расстроено. Но, вероятно, он понимал, что высокая температура спасла его жизнь, хотя нетрадиционные методы и были чужды ему.

Тао что-то забубнил, возвращаясь к домашнему очагу, чтобы взять длинную и тонкую ветку. Он поймал ею огонь, а затем медленно подполз назад к Ифаню. Не смотря на Ифаня, он прижался к нему и положил голову на его грудь, не отрывая взгляда от горящей ветке в своих руках.

Крутя ветку, он наблюдал за вращающимся огнем.

— … ты знаешь, почему мы поклоняемся именно огню?

Мавр покачал головой.

И затем Тао слегка подул на ветку, и в следующую секунду оба смотрели, как в воздухе перед ними кольца дыма формировали изображения.

-

Тысячи лет назад они **все** жили на туманных горах.

Они жили там счастливо. Мужчины, женщины и дети.

Но когда война впервые пришла к ним, к людям, не знавшим враждебности, они не были подготовлены.

Как, должно быть, было тяжело видеть число мертвых, людей, что они потеряли навсегда. Тела их братьев и мужей, их сестер и матерей, лежавших рядом друг с другом в насыпях грязи и крови.

Их вынудили бросить их женщин и детей, их землю и их целостность. И все же все те годы в своей жизни они не знали ничего, помимо любви, которую они дарили друг другу.

И это была любовь, ради которой, чтобы сохранять их деревни и их людей свободными, _они сожгли все это._

Одной ночью они наблюдали, как все их жизни рушатся в пламени: как рушатся здания, как все нажитое превращается в пепел.  
Все же в мерцающем огне красного и золотого, они не видели слез и горя — они видели умиротворение.

Потому что во внушающей страх высокой температуре они видели силу, которая связала их; все их надежды, их мечты, их воспоминания о землях, что они когда-то называли своими собственными.

И хотя они ушли, оглядываясь назад на руины их деревень, на тела оставленных позади покойных, они никогда не смогут забыть ту ночь, которая отпечатала на их кожах полосы красного и черного цвета, которые олицетворяли кровь, огонь, дым и пепел.

Потому что, хотя теперь они стали кочующим племенем без земли, которую они могли бы назвать домом, они были вместе, и это было все, что имело значение.

От пламени, что перенес их всех, к пеплу, который они все возвратят.

-

Они наблюдали, как дым донесся через воздух, быстро исчезнув.  
Его глаза были все еще заполнены ярким огнем хотя, все еще слушая призрачные крики, все еще чувствуя запах деревянного горения.

Он почтительно проследил линии татуировок на нежной коже, теперь видя в них значение, которого не было прежде.

Он наклонился, чтобы оставить поцелуи на этих красивых отметинах, прижимая ближе к себе тело, которое начало дрожать в его объятиях.

-

— Ты уверен?

— Если это печать связи в твоей культуре, тогда… тогда я был бы… рад доказать искренность своих чувств к тебе.

— … Ты льстишь мне, Юфань…, но ты не должен заставлять себя, если не хочешь.

— Я действительно желаю этого, правда. Я просто… _это будет больно?_

— Неприятно. Но не долго.

— … может… м-может ты сделаешь это быстро, прежде чем я изменю… _**Аx**!_

— Тшшш.


	7. Chapter 7

Противореча всяким его ожиданиям, это были долгие и тягучие _дни_ бреда. Всё то время, что он лежал на спине, он становился еще слабее, и даже их любовные ласки совсем не помогали уменьшить боль; к тому времени, как они проснулись следующим утром, его бедра дико болели, и голова закружилась, когда он слишком быстро поднялся. А его попытка самостоятельно встать потерпела полный провал.

Все равно это стоило того. Ифань никогда не чувствовал себя более счастливым, оставляя нежные поцелуи на лопатках своего будущего мужа и получая в ответ трепетную дрожь и низкий смех.

Так, несмотря на боль, оба были в исключительно приподнятом настроении, даже когда пришло время уезжать. Улыбка на лице молодого принца Данниш растянулась до ушей, когда он увидел, как Ифань неуклюже пытался вскарабкаться на его лошадь, дрожа и проклиная каждую неудавшуюся попытку.

Сжалившись над бедными бедрами мужчины, Тао, уже сидящий на лошади, спрыгнул вниз. Достаточно осторожно, чтобы не задеть болящие области, он подсадил наследного принца на спину лошади, наказывая ему обернуть свои руки вокруг его собственной талии.

В отличие от безумного порыва нескольких предшествующих дней, поездка назад домой была мирной, полной красивых пейзажей ( _зеленая трава, все еще капающая с нее утренняя роса, дикие птицы, поющие на деревьях_ ) и мягких разговоров.

Ифань засыпал парня вопросами: о том, как рос Тао, что он любил делать в свободное время, о его семье, культуре его людей. Он задавал вопросы, иногда два или три на одном дыхании, и молодой данниш, не торопясь, отвечал на каждый с красочными объяснениями и хорошо обдуманными небылицами, которые часто вызвали у Ифаня мягкий и хрипящий смех (О, учитывая, насколько воспаленными все еще были его ребра!).

Тао, как он узнал, был средним из трех сыновей. Все родились от разных отцов, но с одной матерью — Вождем племени. Хотя первоначально принц Мавров был потрясен таким открытием, он был быстро заверен, что такого рода вещи, хотя и были неслыханными, не были чем-то ужасным в пределах их культуры. Нет-нет, Тао был вполне доволен, что он был для Ифаня исключительным даже в таких аспектах, в которых мавр глубоко и с облегчением вздыхал и в шутку со смехом говорил, каким он ‘должен быть’!

Смех и шутки в сторону! Растя с двумя братьями и тремя заботливыми отцами, Тао стал нуждаться в своей собственной независимости.

Как только он достиг совершеннолетия, он оставил клан, чтобы основать свой собственный, и хотя этим он разбил сердце своей матери, он всегда находил время, чтобы вернуться домой и принести с собой сложные, но полезные рассказы о своих путешествиях. Время от времени горячие, иногда холодные, временами грязные, не удобные —, но все равно всегда они были о приключениях.

Тао уже рассказывал Ифаню, как они приручили стаю страшных волков, которые следовали за ними в миле от Золотой Области?

Нет?

_Так вот, все началось, когда…_

-

Первое, что сделал младший брат Тао, когда увидел его, — набросился на него с восторженным криком и ликующими объятиями.

Первое, что сделал младший брат Ифаня, когда увидел его, — ударил кулаком прямо в лицо Ифаня.

Если бы у Ифаня был момент, чтобы подумать, то он бы поплакал от неравенства в реакциях их братьев.

— Идиот, — хныкал его брат, вытирая рукавом лицо. — Мы понятия не имели, где ты был! Отец сказал, чтобы я помог ему в их военном собирании в твое отсутствие, и я больше никогда не сделаю это снова!

Его нос все еще ныл от боли, когда он кратко обнял Сехуна, чтобы заверить младшего брата, что, да, он жив и здоров и что, к счастью, он больше не должен будет играть наследника.

С робким выражением лица он повернулся к Тао, видя, что и принц, и его младший брат смотрели куда-то мимо его плеча.

Проследив направление их взгляда, он увидел свою мать, всю одетую в цвета траура. Её лицо выражало невероятный шок и оцепенение, ее глаза были широко распахнуты, и из них вот-вот были готовы родиться слезы, пока она прикрывала дрожащей рукой рот.

— Сколько времени мы отсутствовали? — спросил Ифань, сам не зная у кого, смотря на готовую расплакаться мать.

— Не хотел тебя перевозить в твоем состоянии. Только когда был уверен, — пробормотал Тао, к чему Сехун добавил тихое:

— … _достаточно долго._

Отпуская Сехуна, Ифань шагнул вперед с распростертыми объятьями, чтобы поймать в них свою мать.

Она нежно целовала его лицо, рыдая и шепча ему свои страхи. Королева дрожащими пальцами зачесала назад прядь его волос, мягко ощупывая его тело на предмет ран.

— Ты глупый мальчишка! Мы с твоим отцом думали, что ты мертв! Мы… мы почти оставили всю надежду! _Ты… Тебя ранили? Ты голоден? Эт… Это **пирсинг**?!_

— Мама, — умолял он ее, убирая от своей все еще немного саднящей мочки уха ее руку. — Мама, я совершенно в порядке.

И все же достаточно скоро их всех окружили слуги. Восклицания радости и облегчения эхом рассыпались по залам. Принца обернули в тяжелые одеяла, с негодованием кудахча при виде царапин и ушибов, что были на его обычно бледной и безупречной коже.

— Я б-буду, в своих покоях, наверное? — выкрикнул он через плечо Тао, неспособному пообщаться через стаи служанок, которые тянули его за рукава рубашки. — Приходи туда, когда сможешь!

И таким образом Тао остался почти что наедине с королевой-матерью — ситуация, которой оба боялись в прошлом.

Но взгляд матери Ифаня не был таким же, как прежде, когда она повернулась к нему.

Он с трудом поднял на Королеву собственный взгляд.

Он ожидал те резкие слова, поэтому резко вздрогнул, когда она подняла руку, и удивленно моргнул, когда вместо того, чтобы ударить его, она нежно положила ладонь на его щеку и, наклонившись вперед, оставила на его лбу мягкий поцелуй.

— Спасибо, — сказала она тихо, — что спас моего сына. Это значит для меня больше, чем ты можешь представить.

Она отстранилась, и он приложил свою руку к щеке, краснея от необычно доброго поведения.

— … возможно, я судила тебя неправильно.

Это было, наверное, впервые, когда она сказала слова извинения.

Королева сдержанно кивнула головой и, прикрыв глаза, с небольшой улыбкой приподняла подол своей юбки, развернулась на каблуках и направилась в глубь зала за своим сыном, не ожидая ответа.

Но этого было достаточно.

Тао оцепенел, но был уверен, что все было написано на его ярком и пылающем лице.

-

После возвращения наследного принца сразу начало происходить много вещей.

Некоторые были тонкими изменениями, другие — довольно очевидные многим.

Для королевского портного Бекхкена самым значимым было общее внезапное (и, по его мнению, смешное) восхищение мехами.

— Леди Дэхлия приехала сюда на прошлой неделе, чтобы сделать отделку из меха на своём плаще, и весь замок судачит об этом. Я заплачу тебе золотом, сколько хочешь, но у меня в шкафу тоже должно быть такое одеяние.

— Но, моя Леди, это был исключительный дизайн для…

— Ерунда, ерунда! Если _dhiima_ может позволить себе украшать себя так модно, так могу и я!

— … _d… dh_ ii… Простите, кто?

— О, Вы не услышали? Виконт Беннингс начал заимствовать некоторые фразы данниш, и это стало очень популярно среди лордов и леди. Знаете ли вы, что одно из наших приветствий — вульгарное слово на их языке? Я не могу произнести (это было бы совершенно невоспитанно с моей стороны), но просто позволь мне сказать, что уже на этой недели леди Вильхельмина, которая ничего не слышала об этом, приблизились к молодому парню данниш, в чью сторону она, скажу по секрету, неровно дышит вот уже некоторое время, и…

Бекхен вздохнул, медленно обходя стол, чтобы вытащить одну из многочисленных ярко-цветастых тканей.

Это будет долгая неделя.

-

—  _Ahd-in_ , где твои сережки?

— Этот цвет выглядит намного красивее на бледной коже ушей Ифаня, чем в моих, разве ты так не думаешь?

— … возможно, но, _аhd-in_ , разве у тебя не было двух сережек?

Единственный ответ, который он получил, был скрытым подмигиванием.

-

__

» **Д** олжен сопровождать мать, чтобы выбрать цветы.  
Не могу ей довериться — ей нравятся лилии.  
Я терпеть их не могу. Они заставляют мой нос зудеть…»

— … Теперь ты должен натянуть стрелу и отпустить.

Ифань не мог не использовать их положение в своих интересах. Он прижался к обнаженному по пояс телу парня, гладя руки Тао, помогая найти ему нужный баланс.

— Хорошо, — мурлыкнул он, опаляя горячим и тяжелым дыханием ухо младшего. По телу Тао пробежала дрожь.

— Целься немного выше цели. Когда будешь готов, задержи дыхание и позволь стреле лететь.

Он кратко поцеловал нежную кожу между ухом и шеей парня, затем отпустил его и отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на него со стороны.

Тао закрыл один глаз. Мышцы на его руках напрягались, а пальцы натянули тетиву. Он сделал глубокий вдох, и затем…

_… **пфинь**._

Стрела разрезала воздух, впиваясь в дерево — намного ниже намеченной цели.

Тао выглядел довольно сердитым на себя, со суженными от злости глазами опуская лук.

Ифань, с другой стороны, был впечатлен его первым выстрелом. Он подошел к дереву и вытащил стрелу, которая все еще торчала из древесины.

—  _Хороший выстрел_! Если народ твоего племени сможет научиться стрелять из лука так быстро, как ты, возможно, мы предложим, чтобы твое племя сопровождало наших войнов в охотничьи экспедиции, — воскликнул он с гордостью, одновременно смущая и радуя парня.

Помня, что Исин сказал ему использовать в таких случаях, он сделал паузу и искоса посмотрел на Тао.

—  _H… hap, mal Yivin._

Теперь была очередь Тао выглядеть впечатленным. Он с улыбкой подошел к своему возлюбленному.

— Не совсем, но почти. Hhhh-awh-p, — протянул он, подчеркнув вытянутый гласный и короткий, подрезанный ‘р’.

Приоткрыв рот и посмотрев на приближающегося парня, Ифань упорно повторил слово.

Не согласный с таким произношением, Тао сделал еще один шаг ближе, на сей раз растягивая губы в правильную форму для демонстрации.

—  _Haaap_ … — с придыханием протянул Тао, и его губы накрыли чужие.

Вместо того, чтобы отстраниться или испугаться, он засмеялся и углубил сладкий поцелуй, чувствуя, как вокруг его голого торса обвиваются теплые руки.

Улыбаясь, Ифань наклонил голову в сторону, большими пальцами поглаживая бока Тао.

На мгновение посмотрев по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что они одни, он сжал в ладонях бедра принца данниш, дергаясь вперед, чтобы прижаться к ним, но тут же внезапно вскрикивая от боли и отстраняясь, корчась и скрещивая ноги.

—  _Ю-фань_! — воскликнул Тао, беспомощно выставив вперед руки.

— Я… в порядке, — прохрипел принц, все еще скорченный в странном положении. — Просто… Подожди минуту, и затем мы можем…

— Если это все еще причиняет боль, то нет. Нет. Я не буду.

Наследный принц выдавил что-то, что можно было описать разве что как хныканье.

— О, не будь таким, любимый! Это просто маленькая боль, уверен, это просто бо-о-о…

Внезапно чужая рука аккуратно сжала его пах, заставляя бусинки холодного пота выступить на его лбу.

— Хмми. Ясно, еще не зажил. Мы подождем.

… _но мы и так долго ждали!_

Вот, что хотел сказать Ифань.

Однако, вместо этих слов, с его губ сорвалось заливистое хихиканье.

-

_» **П** ервоцветы, фиалки, гибискус Шарона. С ними наконец согласились и матушка, и я.  
Она сказала мне, что эти цветы соответствуют его цвету глаз.  
Это первый раз, когда я услышал, как она говорит о нем так нежно!»_

Кай застрял на еще одном уроке этикета.

Это было глупо, правда. Это Сехун был принцем, и все же он не должен был сидеть на стольких глупых уроках, как его друг.

С другой стороны, он предположил, что наставники просто бросили пытаться преподавать ему что-то, что он не хотел изучать.

На расстоянии внезапно раздались громкие вопли, поскольку несколько леди наконец обнаружили жаб, которых принц-шутник аккуратно подкинув им под юбки, в то время как они были отвлечены их глупыми карточными играми.

Как он и надеялся, пронзительные крики привлекли внимание наставника, заставив его убежать из комнаты на крики девиц.

Сехун подождал, пока старик не свернет за угол, прежде чем выпрыгнуть из своего укрытия ( _он был удивлен, что это работало_ ), чтобы прижать свое лицо и руки к окну, корча рожицы для друга.

Кай тут же увидел это и, оглянувшись, незаметно подошел к окну. После нескольких попыток отрыть сложный замок он открыл его, заставляя Сехуна отклеить свое лицо от стекла и заглянуть в комнату.

—  _Yev na pil t’ale ya…?_

Кай казался сначала строгим и серьезным, но Сехун уже достаточно хорошо смог различить тонкую нотку дразнящего юмора в его голосе.

— Я здесь, чтобы спасти твой день. Прихвати свои вещи и поспеши, я подслушал, что повара сегодня делают пироги из ежевики!

Поворачиваясь, чтобы осмотреть пустую комнату еще раз, Кай пожал плечами и закатил глаза, прыгая на подоконник, чтобы присоединиться к своему лучшему другу с другой стороны.

— … _dhem vra tale._

— Доверься мне, ты будешь благодарить меня, когда вонзишь зубы в кусочек этого замечательного пирога.

Кай вздохнул, долго и страдальчески, но последовал за Сехуном.

-

_» **Н** е забыть напомнить Лухану и Мин-шо о репетиции.  
Они, кажется, увлечены друг другом больше, чем приготовлениями.»_

_С кожей столь бледной и мягкой ты красивее любой женщины_ , часто слышал от других Лухан, взрослея.

Ифань был единственным, кто никогда ему не говорил такие вещи, и в свою очередь он видел в Ифане обычного мальчика — не принца или будущего короля.

Он предположил, что именно это сделало их настолько близкими.

Эти слова раньше доставляли ему неудобство, но со временем он понял, что это просто восхищение его внешностью и безумное увлечение можно использовать в его интересах.

Хотя он никогда не был в сражениях, а его руки не привыкли держать оружие войны, была у него власть, которая заставляла многих мужчин и женщин встать перед ним на колени.

Одна мягкая улыбка и легкое прикосновение, и они все были его.

Это было до…

—  _Лу-Лу!_

Лухан развернулся и столкнулся с пальцем, который ткнул в его щеку.

Обычно обвешанный кожаными барабанами вокруг своего крошечного тельца, без них Мин-шо выглядел еще меньше.

Не то чтобы Лухан любил такое, но не пощупать его полные щечки он не мог.

Он тут же очаровательно улыбнулся и сморщил свой небольшой нос пуговкой. Это заставило Лухана растаять.

Вот значит, каково быть очарованным, думал Лухан, едва-едва уделяя внимание мягким комментариям барабанщика о прекрасной погоде.

Ифань был прав. Он был неправ, когда недооценивал данниш. Он был полностью и бесповоротно побежден парнем, улыбки которого были так непривычно настоящими и сладкими — такой контраст с отравленными медом улыбками высшего общества, которые имел и сам Лухан.

Лухан чувствовал поражение. Он хотел взять и просто спрятать Минсока от любопытных глаз.

Впервые за всю жизнь он волновался и играл от всего сердца для одного единственного человека.

Его сердце трепетало каждый раз, когда музыкант вызывал в его голове невероятную мелодию, и он все же отважился попробовать.

Лухан подхватил подбородок говорящего что-то парня и впервые оставил мягкий и нерешительный поцелуй на прекрасных губах. После нескольких моментов волнующей тишины его ушей коснулся мягкий стон, и он почувствовал, как чужие руки притянули его ближе к себе, вместо того, чтобы отодвинуть.

Счастье фонтаном пузырилось в его душе, и Лухан почувствовал слова их песни, крутящейся на кончике его языка.

-

_» **К** роме того, не забыть, как и обещано, принести нужные материалы портному завтра.  
Бекхен делает нам большое одолжение, изменяя в последнюю минуту наш гардероб.»_

Бедного, дорогого Ифаня все так же мучили боли — что означало абсолютное отсутствие любовных утех в течение многих дней и наличие дискомфорта каждый раз, когда он сидел.

Было обеденное время, и вместо того, чтобы сидеть перед любопытными глазами членов своей семьи, которые немедленно начнут расспрашивать из-за его кислого выражения лица и дёрганой улыбки, Ифань принял решение принять свою пищу впервые за несколько месяцев в бараках охраны.

Ковыряясь в еде с едва скрытой гримасой боли, он протер внутреннее бедро, чтобы снять хотя бы частичку боли ( _хотя, надо признать, это принесло мало пользы_ ).

Сидящий около него и смотрящий куда-то в даль, Лухан вообще не обращал внимания на его боль, шепча себе под нос тихие слова, как он часто делал во время своих периодов вдохновения.

Пожалуй, их общий друг, королевский охранник Чанель, был первым, кто принял во внимание бледный цвет лица Ифаня и неестественно плохое настроение. Делая два больших шага, обычно широкая и лучезарная улыбка на лице других исчезла, когда он поставил свой поднос на деревянный стол.

— Снова поругался со своим суженым?

Ифань поднял свой хмурый взгляд от своей тарелки.

— Конечно, нет.

Наоборот. Упомянутый парень, вероятно, все еще крепко спал на кровати Ифаня, утомленный долгими разговорами, которые закончились возбуждающей, но неутешительно односторонней серией ласк.

… Из-за этого долго и проклятого восстановительного процесса!

Ифань нахмурился, все еще помня легкие и хриплые стоны Тао, чувствуя длинные пальцы, хватающиеся за его рубашку, и дрожащее тело, прижимавшееся к нему.

Встряхнув головой и со вздохом выбросив искушающее изображение из головы, он напомнил себе взять с собой дополнительную тарелку еды, ведь его будущий муж в конечном счете проснется голодным.

— … Мне вполне он нравится.

Вытянутый из мыслей голосом чавкающего Чанеля, Ифань проворчал.

— Твоя 'невеста'.

Замедляя движения руки на бедре, наследный принц моргнул, медленно и вдумчиво.

Оглянувшись, чтобы удостовериться, что другие охранники и слуги были заняты, он наклонился вперед, позволив своему истинному чувству — почти глупой улыбке — распыляться по его лицу.

— … _Мне тоже._

Лухан, вырвавшийся из своего изумления, проницательно взглянул в его глаза.

— Итак, ты наконец достиг соглашения со своим безумным увлечением?

C грохотом положив вилку на тарелку, Ифань всмотрелся в своего друга детства краем глаза и с усмешкой ответил:

— Я не советовал бы тебе играть с огнем, друг. Я видел тебя на днях в беседке непозволительно близко к тому маленькому барабанщику, что тебе так нравится. Что вы делали, хм?

Музыкант фыркнул, подняв нос от дразнящего заявления принца. Это был бы эффективный ответ, если бы не факт, что носом не ответишь.

— Ну, а что насчет тебя? — спросил Лухан Чанеля, умно закончив разговор.  
— У тебя уже есть свой возлюбленный данниш? .. Или ты, возможно, все еще пытаешь завладеть вниманием портного?

Прежде чем у Чанеля была возможность хотя бы просто открыть свой рот, чтобы защититься, Ифань выругался и ударил рукой по столу.

— Портной! Конечно, я почти забыл!

Он быстро вскочил с места и набросил на плечи плащ.

— Я должен проверить изменения, которые он внес для свадьбы. Чанель… если не сложно, пожалуйста, отнеси тарелку с едой в мою комнату, когда Тао проснется…

— Но, Ваше Высочество, у нас скоро учебная практика, и я…

— Сделай это для меня, и я могу замолвить за тебя ему словечко. Если, конечно, ты не хочешь…

Чанель уже поднял поднос и подскочил с лавки, направляясь на кухню.

Лухан, потягивая из своего кубка вино, улыбнулся.

— Вот и хорошо, — сказал он с усмешкой в голосе.

— Одной проблемой меньше.

Теперь Ифаню нужно сдержать обещание.

-

— Язык мне на отсечение, но твои руки творят чудеса, — Ифань сухо сглотнул, впервые смотря на платья и проводя руками по линиям искуссно вышитого золота. — Это… это невероятно подойдет ему.

— Вы… говорили что-то о Чанеле, Ваше Высочество? — глаза хрупкого портного обнадеживающе блестели, а тонкие пальцы комкали ткань.

— О, да. Он хотел, чтобы я сказал тебе что-нибудь хорошее о нем. Из лучших намерений, конечно. Он дышит слишком неровно в твою сторону, но я уверен, что ты уже знаешь это.

С губ портного слетел легкий писк удивления, а сам он осел на свой табурет с покрасневшим лицом.

Ифань, пока раскрасневшийся паренек глупо улыбался и чуть ли не жевал от счастья шелк, шагнул назад и впервые посмотрел на наряд, который висел рядом на стойке портного.

Его собственный, сшитый в цветах черного и золотого, прямо зашнурованный и строгий, как он и ожидал.

Не слишком много детализации: лишь линия красного пояса, которая будет овивать его тело — прекрасное дополнение к бордово-красному цвету свадебной одежды Тао.

Как же прекрасен этот красивый цвет.

Ифань закрыл свои глаза, представив, как дразнящая медовая кожа цвета золота будет одета в богатые шелка. И в меха — их, конечно, не очень много — золотисто-коричневого ломбера, самого изящного и красивого из всех.

Он выбрал их сам.

Несмотря на то, что у них давным-давно уже была церемония, эта будет так же важна, как и первая.

Потому что _теперь_ Ифань понял.

 _Теперь_ Ифань с той же силой мог отдать _ему_ свои чувства.

И хотя он был готов шептать слова любви Тао ежедневно, часть его все еще болела внутри, думая, сколько времени Тао пришлось ждать, сколько времени он сам смотрел на окно своей комнаты, молясь и надеясь, что в нем появится ответ на его чувства.

Каким же дураком он был.

Теперь у него был шанс сделать все правильно. И даже если это означало сломать традиции и тайно приказать Бекхену соткать новое облачение для Тао — которое воздаст должное его культуре и его людям, — оно все равно стоило того.

Он хотел доказать Тао, что он любит и лелеет в нем все.

Открыв глаза с мягкой улыбкой, он провел кончиками пальцев по тому же самому золотому гербу, что он прикрепил к плащу Тао много недель назад.

Он сделал то же самое теперь, как он сделал и тогда — медленно скользнул металлом через красивую ткань и защелкнул его.

Он нежно провел пальцем по броши, пучок света от которой отразился на его лицо.

-

_» **Н** е забыть проследить, чтобы повара не добавляли лесные орехи в блюда для торжества: кажется, у младшего брата Тао аллергия, учитывая его реакцию на шоколадный пудинг из лесного ореха утром.  
(Ах, да, проверить, убрали ли слуги тот ковер!)   
Тао, однако, кажется очень любит сладкое.  
Попросить повара приготовить чуть больше сегодня вечером.»_

Не то чтобы Ифань не интересовался изучением языка. Наоборот, если это сблизит их с его возлюбленным, он был готов полностью приложить все усилия.

Однако несколько фраз, которые он изучил — привет, как ты, до свидания — хоть и были полезными, не вполне передавали то, что Ифань очень хотел сказать своему возлюбленному.

Когда он рассказал об этом своему учителю, Исин погладил подбородок.

— Ну, что бы Вы хотели знать, Ваше Высочество?

Что он хотел знать?

Глупые вещи, о которых спросить у торговца смущался.

Твои глаза так красивы.

Твоя улыбка заставляет меня трепетать

Ты делаешь меня невероятно счастливым.

 _Я_ …

… он внезапно вспомнил.

— А ты не знаешь, что это означает? — спросил Ифань и тщательно попытался скопировать слова Тао.

Потребовалось несколько попыток, чтобы Исин, почесывая затылок и вслушиваясь, наконец понял и отступил. Что-то теплое блеснуло в его обычно сонном взгляде.

— Это Тао сказал?

— Да, несколько раз, — Ифань наклонился вперед. — Да. Что это означает?

Исин долго смотрел на него прежде, чем спокойно начать говорить.

—  _Se din m’ala_ означает огонь. _M’ala se_  — видеть. Буквальный перевод звучит как ‘видеть огонь’.

— …видеть огонь… — теперь Ифань был, возможно, озадачен еще больше, чем прежде.

— Насколько я знаю, нет никакого соответствующего термина в мавританском, — объяснил Исин до того, как Ифань спросил. — …Тао когда-нибудь говорил с тобой об истории его людей?

— Кратко, — признал Ифань. — Только о том, что они были вынуждены покинуть свои дома… и оставили после себя сверкающий след огня.

— Тогда ты должен знать о сильных связях внутри их семей и связях, которые они имеют с пламенем, которое они так уважают.

— Ты пытаешься сказать мне, что он поклоняется мне? — фыркнул принц. — Он очень любит меня, что и говорить, но обоготворение было бы ложью.

Исин медленно закрыл книгу, что он изучал, оставляя столб пыли и садясь на стул.

— …чтобы объяснить проще, то в трех словах сложно передать значение: в этом намного больше смысла, чем ты представляешь. В их культуре, говоря кому-то, что ты видишь его огонь, ты выражаешь этому человеку самое большое уважение. Эта фраза не только передает глубокое чувство, разделенное между членами семьи и дорогими друзьями, но также и признает неразрушимую связь, которая связывает двух людей вне смертной катушки. Понимаешь?

_Неразрушимая связь._

По некоторым причинам сердце Ифаня застучало быстрее, а в горле пересохло.

Ифань быстро сглотнул, внезапно желая сморгнуть что-то незнакомое.

— Он… _он говорит мне, что любит меня?_

Исин так же наклонился вперед, на сей раз сжал в руках ладони принца.

— Он пытается сказать, что в Вас он видит свое будущее.

-

К завтрашнему дню все было готово — каждая церемониальная деталь была тщательно продумана, угощения приготовлены, одежда выглажена, палатки и красочные майские деревья установлены во внутреннем дворе.

И так как этот день приближался все ближе и ближе, Ифань влюблялся все сильнее и сильнее.

Не сказать, что он когда-то в жизни ожидал такого — это не было романом из сказки и не любовь с первого взгляда. В начале это только и было, что недоразумение — принужденный брак, который Ифань ненавидел всем своим сердцем.

Но он знал, что его чувства по величине тогда, возможно, не отличались от теперешних.

Теперь, когда у них не было выбора, кроме как ждать, когда его тело заживёт, Ифань быстро открыл для себя, что его привязанность к этому парню стала невероятно глубже, чем просто физическая связь.

Нечто иное, нечто большое. Ощущение, что никто никогда не сделает его столь же счастливым, как Тао.

Потому что это был человек, который под лучами лунного света был готов взобраться в окно самой высокой башни, только чтобы попасть в его объятия.

Неспособный отвести взгляда от человека, который похитил его сердце, Ифань не мог заснуть спокойно и нежно поглаживая голову, что лежала у него на груди.

Они часто были слишком утомлены, чтобы говорить: Ифань из-за бесконечных приготовлений к свадьбе, Тао из-за дипломатических поездок по деревням, охотничьим угодьям и торфяникам с охранниками Короля.

И все же Ифань никогда не жаловался, потому что даже в тишине им было достаточно взглядов и мягкого дыхания, которое они делили на двоих.

Каждую ночь, прежде чем усталость заставит его закрыть глаза, он протягивает вперед руку и чувствительные пальцы тянутся к нему в ответ, чтобы скрепиться в крепкий замок.

Он оставлял поцелуй на каждом пальце и затем попадал в сон с широкими просторами, звуками непрекращающегося смеха и замечательными, бесконечными завтра.

-

В тот день ветер дул с юга.

Не было ни особенно тепло, ни особенно холодно, но приятный ветер подхватывал упавшие цветочные лепестки от земли, взвивая с ними их ароматные запахи.

Тао пришлось поднять руку, чтобы убрать от глаз перья, которые колыхали из-за мягкого бриза.

Он мог использовать только левую руку, потому что другая была связанна с рукой Ифаня полосой красного шелка — замок из ткани, защищающий их союз от злых духов.

Поэтому Ифань протянул свободную руку, чтобы помочь убрать выбившийся локон темно-рыжих волос за ухо, пока священник читал их клятвы.

Тао благодарно улыбнулся ему, но в отличие от его обычных широких и размашистых улыбок, эта была столь застенчива и робка, что Ифань не мог не улыбнуться счастливо в ответ.

-

Пусть в этот день благословит нас Господь,  
Чтобы наши люди процветали под нашим союзом,  
Чтобы наши жизни были длинными, а наша любовь бесконечна.  
И хотя дорога может быть длинной и тернистой,  
В эту жизнь и в следующую я клянусь тебе и вручаю  
Мою жизнь, мой дух и мою любовь.  


-

_Веселая служанка двадцати четырех лет  
Все пляшет вокруг пузатого бочонка.  
Принеси-ка пива мне кювет,  
Oх, как хороша ж девчонка!_

_Веселая служанка двадцати четырех лет,  
Будь осторожен, пока она мечется,  
Просто кожа бедер её от этих бед  
Уж очень сильно чешется!  
_

—  _ **О, Боже!**_  — охала Королева пренебрежительным тоном, в шоке прижав руку к груди.

— Ну-ка, _дор-р-рогая_ , — пьяно смеялся Король, нежно приобнимая жену за плечи. — Это же празднование, поэтому позволь им веселиться! У нас появился новый сын, и скоро у нас всех будет новый Король!

Он поднял свою кружку к толпе, вновь оживив и без того шумных людей.

— За принца и его _застенчивую невесту!_

Сотни голосов тут же с одобрением воскликнули, поддерживая тост своего Короля. Мужчины различных сословий и различного класса подняли в воздух кубки с вином, начиная смеяться, и петь, и танцевать.

Заморские и традиционные блюда продолжали прибывать на роскошных подносах, золотые и стеклянные бокалы наполнялись вином, лучшее тушеное мясо торфяников, усажанное фруктами и овощами, приготовленное по лучшему рецепту Данниш, было столь нежное, что просто таяло во рту гостей.

Перед гостями вокруг флагштоков молодые женщины танцевали традиционный танец, крутя яркие цветные ленты и солнечные, кружевные юбки своих платьев. На головах молодых красавиц вились первоцветы в невероятной красоты венки.

А под майскими деревьями чуть поодаль от празднеств сидел Исин, чье торговое дело испытало дикий ажиотаж.

— … это поможет вылечить Вашу бессонницу! Если у Вас будет когда-нибудь потребность в средстве от панацеи …

Держа мешочки специально обесцененного ‘таинственного снадобья’, он громко объяснял всем заинтересованным целебные свойства этого поразительного лекарства: помогает от простых болей в спине до несдержанности из-за огня дьявола и красного гриппа.

К счастью, его диковинные сказания были почти заглушены звуками ***** приближающейся труппы музыкантов, сливавших воедино стуки барабанов и проникающие песни волынки, что, несомненно, было необычно и тут же привлекало внимание.

__

**Там-тадам-тан-там.**

Во главе группы, слегка подпрыгивая в такт, шагал энергичный Лухан с выразительно импровизационным мотивом, под который тут же подстраивались все инструменты. Рядом с ним, держа в ритме короткими, бессловесными выкриками барабанщиков, бок о бок шел Мин-Сок. Инструмент в его руках вибрировал с каждым интенсивным ударом, который он наносил ему.

Улучшенная с первого раза мелодия, которая раньше казалась настолько неуклюжей и колеблющейся, теперь была опытно отточена в отличный и синхронный ритм. Звуки их музыки объединились с такой естественной гармонией, что любому уху будет казаться, будто по другому и быть не должно.

_Давай же! Наблюдай! Вливайся!_

Ныряя под волынками, вращаясь мимо барабанщиков играли в догонялки придворные дети.

— Ваше Высочество… Вы и так уже слишком много выпили… _пожалуйста_ , поставьте стакан!

Принц Сехун громко засмеялся и поднял вверх две чашки красного вина, начиная карабкаться на деревянный стол, пробегая прямо по грохотавшим тарелкам и игнорируя сердитых мужчин и женщин.

— Давай сюда, Кай, он не поймает нас в садах!

Из-под скатерти соседнего стола с полной тарелкой жареного цыпленка в руке вылез Кай.

Как он только мог, учитывая наполненный едой рот, он приглушенно крикнул что-то одобряющее и перепрыгнул через скамью, чтобы присоединиться к своему другу.

За картиной посмелевших принцев и бегущего за ними стражем издалека с поднятыми бровями и удивленным лицо наблюдал хрупкий портной.

Замедляясь и видя Бекхена, Чанель улыбнулся и зачесал назад волосы, стараясь изо всех сил выглядеть столь же красивым…, но только он на секунду отвлекся, как тут же столкнулся с процессией поваров, держащих на своих головах тарелки с едой.

Шум, бум, вопли и падающие как карточный домик слуги и тарелки.

Ифань, принимающий в это время поздравления от графа, поспешил отклониться и начал глазами искать в толпе источник шума.

Но у Тао на уме было кое-что другое, когда он начал тянуть своего мужа к себе.

— Не волнуйся о других. Давай уйдем отсюда! — сказал Тао, переплетая их пальцы и таща его подальше от разгулявшейся толпы.

— Что, куда мы идем? — спросил Ифаня с низким смехом, уже предсказав ответ.

Тао подождал, пока они не нырнут за палатку прежде, чем развернуться и прижаться к груди своего мужа.

— Куда-нибудь, где мы будем одни, — прошептал Тао, тыкаясь носом в нос Ифаня. — Я читал в книгах ваших людей, что бывает после того, как заканчивается церемония. Это правда?

— Ммм, — Ифань глубоко вздохнул и немного зарычал, — я полагаю, что у меня все уже достаточно зажило, чтобы показать тебе, как мы в маврах ' _заканчиваем_ ' церемонию.

Тао лукаво улыбнулся и дразняще укусил Ифаня за нос, тут же разворачиваясь в обратном направлении и медленно шагая к замку, в их теперь общие покои.

Но, смотря на сильную спину, одетую в ало-красные цвета шелка и золотистый мех, Ифань встал как вкопанный и немного резко поймал запястье своего мужа, останавливая его.

— … Тао.

Его слова были тихими, а улыбка дикаря такой робкой, что он невольно вспомнил их первую ночь вместе.

Он нежно поцеловал тонкое запястье.

— Сегодня ты выглядишь невероятно красивым. Я в жизни не был более счастливым.

Выражение Тао стало нечитаемым, и на долгую секунду Ифаню показалось, что тот сейчас расплачется.

Но вместо этого в мягких лучах солнечного света, выглянув из краев шелкового платка, Тао улыбнулся невероятно широкой и радушной улыбкой.

Маленькое храброе пламя Ифаня.


	8. Chapter 8

В их общей спальне впервые за недели, чему они ждали полного заживания, Тао наконец осматривал его. От пристального взгляда Тао Ифань сначала чувствовал себя весьма застенчиво, желая отвернуться и прикрыться, но чужие руки, что скользили по его рукам, не позволили ему это сделать.

— Я всегда думал, что ты прекрасен, но  _теперь_ … — почти беззвучно шептал Тао, осторожно, едва-едва касаясь его там пальцами.

— Теперь ты мой.

-

Не Тао просил об этом, хотя, возможно, он также этого хотел. Фактически, он сам, вероятно, никогда бы на такое не решился: он долго привыкал к дискомфорту из-за традиционного обычая народа своего возлюбленного.

Честно говоря, Ифань _сам_ предложил сделать это в самую последнюю ночь, что они провели в пещере.

Он видел пирсинг Тао в ушах и сосках, гладил прохладный металл и чувствительную кожу, окружающую его, а затем попросил своего возлюбленного рассказать историю каждого прокола.

И как он и ожидал, точно так же, как темные линии тату, растянутые по великолепному телу его Тао, подчеркивающие его мышцы и красивый, здоровый загар кожи, у этих пирсингов также была своя цель.

В то время как татуировки рассказали историю, петли золотого металла, дарованные ему различными людьми, были физическим гарантом связей Тао с каждым этим человеком.

Идея была, конечно, довольно пугающей сначала, но даже Ифань не мог отрицать, насколько он хотел сделать это.

Тао был удивлен: он не ожидал такого предложения, но когда он понял намерения Ифаня, его взгляд быстро смягчился, а обычно широкая улыбка отразила что-то намного более нежное и сладкое.

Это был подарок. Демонстрация взаимной привязанности, которой ждал Тао.

Его пальцы быстро и ловко сняли с ушей пару красивых золотых колец: отверстия останутся, а дома его ждет новый комплект.

Золотой цвет прекрасно соответствовал красивому, бледному цвету лица Ифаня, и мысли о разделении чего-то такого общего заполнили Тао волнением и радостью.

Он протянулся к ушам Ифаня, мягко проводя мякотью лепестка чистотела по мочке и определяя, куда лучше сделать прокол.

Прежде чем он смог отстраниться и сделать то же самое с другим ухом, Ифань взял руки Тао в свои ладони.

Его возлюбленный, хотя и непонимающе, позволил ему остановить себя с ропотом вопроса на губах.

— Если ты не возражаешь, у меня… еще есть что-то в памяти.

Он опустил руки Тао ниже, прижав их к чему-то, с чем Тао уже хорошо познакомился.

— Если это принесет тебе удовольствие, — шептал Ифань в ухо Тао, проводя губами по покрасневшей скуле парня. — … это принесет удовольствие и мне.

-

Член Ифаня всегда приносил ему невероятное удовольствие. Тао не знал, как сказать об этом на языке своего возлюбленного (такие слова он бы точно никогда не спросил у Исина), но он понимал, что реакции его тела было достаточно, чтобы передать оценку.

С самого первого дня он представлял их первую ночь после свадьбы, чувствуя дикое желание и предвкушение.

Никогда прежде он не видел его таким твердым и длинным — его собственный, конечно, не был маленьким, но член Ифаня был для Тао идеальным, особенно с этими выпирающими тонкими венками, которые скоро будут надавливать и тереться о его простату, заставлять его удовлетворенно дрожать и стонать.

Теперь же Тао чувствовал ликование лишь просто при виде золотого колечка, изящно пронизывающего головку члена его любовника.

В тот момент его собственный пирсинг приятно щекотал чувствительные соски, которые не оставались без внимания ловких рук его мужа. Тао чувствовал, как его глаза потускнели, когда он губами обхватил желанный член, заставив принца дернуться и хрипло застонать.

Его поясница до хруста выгнулась, а бедра задрожали от нетерпения.

Он был словно на небесах: держал во рту великолепную часть своего мужа, чувствовал соленые капельки спермы на кончике языка и во всех смыслах был окутан упомрочителтным ароматом Ифаня. С улыбкой он обвел языком колечко, что когда-то принадлежало ему, а теперь охотно висело на самой чувствительной части тела его возлюбленного.

 _Это подождет до следующего раза_ , понял Тао, когда его ноги уже разводились чрезмерно нетерпеливым мужем, а длинный пузырек ароматного масла уже открывался и выливал на него прохладную жидкость. Просто видеть Ифаня, нетерпеливо ноющего и жаждущего его после такого длительного периода воздержания, было достаточно, чтобы заставить тело Тао возбудиться до крайнего предела. Теплые и опытные пальцы, которые начали растягивать его, теперь входили весьма легко и не приносили ни капли боли.

Он не собирался терпеть.

Все же смущаясь и немного краснея, Тао подался бедрами вперед и тихо застонал, показывая мужу, что он полностью готов, и Ифань отбросил все оковы.

Его руки тут же обхватили тонкие бока и приподняли парня, который смотрел на него так, будто от него зависела его жизнь. И с небольшим предупреждением в виде маленького вдоха Ифань сразу и размашисто глубоко вошел в мужа.

В глазах Тао разлетелись звездочки, зрачки расширились, а с напряженных губ слетел тихий крик.

Золотое колечко с каждым толчком проходило точно по простате Тао, принося ему в десятки раз больше удовольствия, чем прежде.

Отчаянно хватая воздух, он изо всех сил пытался ухватиться за что-нибудь, но, казалось, его тело не хотело слушаться его. Руки Ифаня как стальные клешни сжимали его бедра, ни на секунду не давая расслабиться. Принц с обожанием и наслаждением слушал мелодию стонов и… О! Как же долго он ждал, чтобы почувствовать это еще раз.

У них даже не было времени, чтобы дышать. Ифань горел, когда низ его живота начало приятно скручивать, а парень под ним слишком грешно и пошло простонал. Принц зажмурился и почти закричал, кончая глубоко в Тао.

Гладкие и горячие стенки жадно сжали член Ифаня, давая знак, что Тао также был готов.

– **_ФАНЬ! Ф-Фааань! Ф…!_**

На самом пике колечко безжалостно прошлось по простате Тао, радуя Ифаня звонким стоном и полувсхлипом. С именем любимого на кончике языка данниш, дрожа от оргазма, повалился на спину, таща за собой расслабленное тело Ифаня.

Впервые Тао дошел до пика не притронувшись к собственному члену — все произошло исключительно благодаря невероятному Ифаню.

Он тихо плакал слезами радости — о, он чувствовал себя просто замечательно — и думал о том, что, наверное, выглядит как-то жалко. Но сладкая нега и ленивые поцелуи в грудь с концами стерли такие мысли из его головы.

Ифань все это время внимательно наблюдал за ним, замечая приятные изменения и улыбаясь. Все же, это была прекрасная идея, и он был уверен, что он и его супруг убедятся в этом еще далеко не один раз.

Пристроившись к спине мужа, Ифань не захотел останавливаться, пальцами собирая стекающую по ягодице Тао сперму, от чего последний дернулся и тихо простонал.

Ифань был жадиной, он хотел еще. Вновь войдя внутрь и пройдясь колечком по чувствительным стенкам, Ифань прикрыл глаза и блаженно выдохнул, начиная покрывать татуированную спину мужа легкими поцелуями.

Когда горячие поцелуи перешли на тонкую шею, Тао слабо вдохнул и выгнул спину — эрогенная зона.

Приоткрыв рот в немом стоне, он ослаблено сжал шелковую простынь и замурлыкал, начиная подстраиваться под медленные и плавные толчки Ифаня и вздрагивая каждый раз, когда золотое колечко лениво проходилось по заветной точке.

Это было так волшебно, что Тао не мог поверить, что все это было реально. Он чувствовал себя удивительно, столь хорошо, что, как только он мог найти силы, он опускал бедра и сжимал в себе мужа, запрещая ему выходить и запирая в себе частичку общего удовольствия.

-

—  _Ю-Фань_ …

Тао всегда так говорил, когда был настолько усталым, что был не в состоянии говорить правильно.

Он был очень утомлен: его стеклянные глаза еле держали веки, а все тело блестело потом. Ифань дико радовался и даже гордился, зная, что это он стал причиной такого состояния парня. Потому что это было не просто физическое удовольствие, а нечто большее.

Казалось, будто все, чего он достиг в своей короткой жизни, привело его к этому человеку, и они наконец смогли быть друг с другом.

Наконец он мог назвать этого парня своим любимым, своим возлюбленным, своим мужем.  
И он делал это, с каждым толчком подчеркивая свои права, с каждым поцелуем в мягкие губы. И когда он наконец достиг той самой вершины блаженства, он прошептал слова любви своему мужу, который с радостью ответил ему тем же.

Показывая теплоту и преданность, он нежно взял в ладони лицо парня и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— … _se din m’ala, Tao._

И вновь, в случае, если он не услышал.

— … _se din m’ala._

Когда он был ребенком, он хотел приключений, отважных, острых ощущений, встреч с мудрецами и красавицами.

Но теперь, когда он вырос, он понял, что красивая настоящая улыбка, которую ему дарит его муж, стоит больше, чем какие-то рассказы и несусветные богатства.

Потому что не было слов, которые могли бы описать его чувства, когда теплые руки тянут его ближе к себе. Никакие слова не опишут то, что он видел в черных омутах невероятных глаз.

Их сердца бились синхронно, их тела сливались, а общее дыхание делилось на двоих.

-

Так приятно самому распоряжаться своим временем.

На данниш это называется ‘ _kij hemaan b’al_ ’ — плыть по ветру.

Эту фразу он слышал прежде и в принципе понимал её значение, но только сейчас он был в состоянии наконец держать в своих руках время, чтобы сделать это.

Ифань неожиданно для себя обнаружил, что раньше он совсем не проводил время весело.

Он не знал, что, говоря все вслух, можно получить в ответ смех и смягчить обычно резкие линии своего лица, при виде отца, хихикающего около него.

Он уже давным-давно не видел улыбку на лице отца и не слышал его смеха.

Было что-то, что изменилось в его отце, Ифань заметил это с превеликим облегчением. Как будто его так долго ожидаемая свадьба наконец усмирила что-то в сердце его отца, установила там мир.

Теперь с отцом хотелось проводить время.

Конечно, король теперь был стар. Никто и не отрицал этого, а частые седые пряди в его волосах лишь лишний раз доказывали это. И все же, хотя его отец больше не мог делать то, что он делал, когда Ифань был ребенком — бегать за ним по залам, катать его на своих плечах, помогать ему в стрельбе из лука — Ифань все еще чувствовал, будто он снова был ребенком.

Они нашли для себя тихое местечко в прохладной тени каменных сводов. Между мягким смехом и широкими улыбками они обсуждали то, что быстро стало его самой любимой темой — его брак с принцем Данниш.

Тао же, каждый раз, когда у него была возможность убежать от новых обязанностей принца-мужа, посещал деревни в предместьях королевства. Сначала Ифань смеялся: место принца — в замке, а не в тавернах и фермах деревни.

… и все же, чем больше времени он проводил в компании простого народа, тем больше его ценили таким, какой он есть; прекрасное дополнение к властному и твердому в решениях будущему королю.

Народ говорил о нем почтительным шепотом и тепло провожал его взглядами. Ифань знал, что сердца людей уже были покорены.

Так же, как его собственное.

— … сын мой.

Голос отца вырвал его из своих мыслей, а теплая рука тронула его плечо. Когда Ифань оглянулся, взгляд короля был нетипично нежен. Он был полон эмоций, которых он не видел в этих глазах в течение долгого, очень долгого времени.

— У нас долгое время не было возможности поговорить по душам, и это… моя ошибка, полностью.

Король выставил вперед руку, ладонью показывая на деревни и просторы их королевства, что были перед ними.

— Люди, которые живут в нашем королевстве, они обращаются ко мне как к их лидеру и их Королю. Но ты мой сын, — сказал пожилой мужчина, вновь повернувшись к нему лицом, — и ты не мог обратиться ко мне, не так ли? К отцу, который почти никогда не был рядом.

Ифань почувствовал на губах легкую усмешку.

Эти слова вернули боль давних лет, которая колола его сердце каждый раз, когда он видел сидящего на золотом троне отца. Он крепче сжимал руку Сехуна и, наверное, именно тогда начал взрослеть раньше положенного.

Нет, говорил он своему брату, который хныкал через прижатые к лицу кулаки и глотал слезы. _Нет_.

Это было сказано больше для себя, чем для ребенка, который был слишком мал, чтобы понять.

— Я действительно сожалею, что потребовались долгие годы, чтобы я наконец понял. Если бы я только мог повернуть время вспять, эх, как многое я бы сделал по-другому! Единственное, что теперь греет мое сердце, что ты счастлив. Ты достиг всего самостоятельно.

И будто сопровождая мягкий голос, рука на его плече кратко сжала его и отстранилась.

— Ифань, я всегда так гордился тобой.

… именно на такие непредвиденные слова у Ифаня не было ответа. Он отвернул свою голову, боясь того, что он мог сказать, когда внезапно в горле что-то зашевелилось, а дрожащие губы растянулись в улыбку.

-

В течение нескольких минут царила глубокая и все же приятная тишина, которая заполнила пустоту между ними, но вскоре была сломана тихим смехом женщины из сада.

Они были изумлены тем, что, казалось, вышло из-за зеленых кустов: Тао, покрытый ветками и листьями, которые торчали из его туники и темно-рыжих волос, неся на руках никого иного, как королеву-мать.

Она цеплялась за его шею, держа с свободной руке букет розовых и белых цветов, а за её ухом очаровательно красовался майский бутон.

Его мать казалась моложе лет на десять, выглядя принцессой, попавшей в беду, которую спас её прекрасный рыцарь. Все же несмотря на странности сей картины, и отец, и сын не нашли ревности в своих сердцах, а лишь по-доброму засмеялись.

— Я уже должен волноваться, что ты украдешь моего мужа, матушка? — сказал Ифань с улыбкой.

— Не будь глупцом, — королева засмеялась, аккуратно спускаясь из объятий молодого принца-консорта назад на каменный и мраморный пол.

— Твой муж просто предложил сопроводить меня на прогулку по саду и деревне. Что, к слову, ни один из вас двоих никогда мне не предлагал! — сурово пригрозила она им.

— Когда я выразила свою озабоченность по поводу кромки моего платья, которое могло бы испачкаться, он любезно предложил понести меня. Такой вдумчивый и вежливый молодой человек! Посмотрите, он даже выбрал красивый букет моих любимых цветов!

Ифань бы ответил, но его взгляд испуганно пал на устрашающий его стебель лилии, что махал под его носом. Его глаза немедленно округлились. Едва-едва успев вовремя отвернуться, он быстро был окутан ужасным припадком чихания.

— Матушка, — умолял он, чихая. — _Лилии_?! Ты же знаешь, как я… АПЧХИ! Не терплю лилий!

Его мать нахмурилась и поднесла нос к букету, делая глубокий вдох.

— Какой вздор. У них же такой замечательный запах, правда?

Король немного принюхался к букету и успокаивающе улыбнулся королеве, что, кажется, успокоило.

Ифань же был слишком занят, вытирая с глаз слезы, чтобы хоть что-то увидеть, хотя вскоре чьи-то руки обеспокоено помогли ему. Тао как обычно взволновано смотрел на Ифаня, который быстро попытался его успокоить.

— Все хорошо, — заверил он своего мужа, хотя красный и щекочущий нос не давал и слова нормально сказать. — Тебе не стоит волноваться обо мне.

Тао утешительно погладил его спину, и Ифань благодарно улыбнулся в ответ, сунув нос за ладонь.

Мягкое воркование вынуло пару из их собственного мирка, и они оба подняли взгляд, видя, как на них смотрит королева — будто смотрит на что-то восхитительное.

Она точно так же выдыхала и делала такое же лицо буквально на днях, наблюдая за выводком котят, резвящихся в траве.

Ифань несколько раз откашлялся, наконец вытягивая свою мать из изумления.

Она ободряюще улыбнулась молодому мужу Ифаня, и подошла ближе, чтобы взять руку Тао.

— …Боюсь, что не смогу пойти с тобой к деревне сегодня, Тао… У отца Ифаня срочное… — она резко глянула на мужа, — … дело, с которым мне надо ему помочь. Мне действительно придется вернуться в Тронный Зал. И я действительно надеюсь продолжить наши обсуждения в более позднее время.

Тао, казалось, немного расстроился, ведь проводить время с королевой-матерью, которая наконец потеплела к нему, как оказалось, было очень приятно.

— Мы можем пойти с вами… — начал он, но королева покачала головой.

— Нет, нет, ерунда. Если ты все еще хочешь посетить деревню, я уверена, мой сын составит тебе компанию, не так ли, Ифань?

Ифань медленно кивнул, сужая глаза из-за уловки матери, хотя, пожалуй, он все же ценил ее поддержку.

Он посмотрел вниз, связывая друг с другом их с Тао пальцы и немного улыбаясь из-за томного вздоха матери.

От такого жеста Тао засиял, показывая свои жемчужно-белые зубы.

Ифань столь же широко улыбнулся в ответ и, не удержавшись, нежно провел пальцем по кошачьей улыбке мужа.

Как только новобрачные вновь оказались в своем мирке, король и королева начали потихоньку удаляться, один с удивленным хихиканьем, другая с понимающим мерцанием в глазах.

— Какой прекрасный день, — решительно сказала она.

— Действительно, — согласился Король, приподняв тонкую ладонь, покоящуюся на его согнутой руке, и оставляя на ней легкий поцелуй.

— … действительно, это так.

-

Возможно, любовь позволяет видеть в этом мире красоту.

Он не был уверен, были ли они все счастливы прежде, но теперь все это, казалось, стало заразным: улыбки на лицах, смех в воздухе.

Обычно холодная погода, что так распространена у мавров, никогда не была более яркой, более теплой.

К его удивлению, он стал относиться к приближающимся вещам с положительностью, которую он не мог найти в себя прежде.

И точно так же, как красивые цветы, растущие в их садах, он видел, как в его жизни цвело что-то замечательное.

Было ли это близкой дружбой, разделенной между двумя молодыми принцами; или сладкой любовью между двумя музыкантами, отношения которых становились с каждым днем такими же очаровательными, как музыка, которую они создавали; или подающая надежды привязанность меж молодым портным и начальником королевской охраны; или молодой продавец, который наконец нашел место, где люди приняли его со всей его оригинальностью — все это было здесь, в туманном небольшом королевстве, в котором все их мечты наконец осуществились.

На черном жеребце мужа он слушал своего любимого, который рассказывал ему вековые сказания и народные мудрости. Прохладный, свежий ветерок приятно щекотал его кожу, пока он упивался своим счастьем, обнимая своими немного загорелыми из-за яркого солнца руками стройную талию своего принца.

 _Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой_ , думал Ифань, крепко обнимая талию Тао.

… возможно, так и есть.

Тем не менее, он был благодарен, что в его землях длился мир, потому что он позволил ему маленький проблеск счастья, окно в лучшее время.

-

Тяжелая влажность висела в воздухе.

Она цеплялась за их одежду, заставляя их продрогнуть до костей, пока они внимательно наблюдали за городскими стенами.

Снаружи только начинало темнеть, небо окрашивалось в оранжевый и заполнялось серыми, пасмурными облаками.  
Именно посредством этой перемены и меркнущего света лучники на южной башне разыскали его — недвижная и неясная фигура свисала со спины полумертвой лошади.

Порванный и сожженный флаг, который он сжимал в руке, был флаг их королевства.

—  _Откройте врата!_

Охранники приложили все усилия, чтобы повернуть тяжелые двери, открывая их так быстро, как они только могли, позволяя лошади пройти через ворота.

Охрана помчалась вниз с их башен, поспешно спускаясь по деревянным лестницам, в то время как первые мужчины, которые окружили человека, сняли его со спины его изможденной и сильно раненой лошади.

Выполнив свой долг, лошадь упала на землю, испустив тяжелый крик прежде, чем сделать свой последний вздох.

Охранники в панике кричали, пытаясь привести в сознание человека, слабое тело которого вздрогнуло от громких звуков над ухом.

— …пожалуйста… _Король_ , — хрипел он, не способный держаться без рук, которые поддерживали его.

Было слишком много крови, окрашивающей броню человека, и охрана с ужасом поняла, что та быстро просачивалась через их собственные одежды на кожу, окрашивая их в темный, темный, темный красный.

Этот человек доживал свои последние минуты.

-

Осуществились худшие кошмары его отца.

Они несли его, окровавленного человека на краю смерти, слыша отовсюду крики дворовых до смерти перепуганных леди, которые были на грани слез.

Они прятались за своими ладонями, пытаясь не смотреть на яркие капли красной крови, измазавшей отполированный мраморный пол.

Не было времени, чтобы обращать внимание на беспорядок, хотя по простой броне и платью мужчины, всем было тревожно ясно, что это не был обычный охранник замка.

Нет, это человек был ближе к фермеру, чем к закаленному рыцарю. И именно этот факт тревожил людей.

— Я приехал… из южных пограничных областей, — хрипел мужчина, выплевывая кровь.

— И-из деревни… На г-граничной территории. Женщины и дети… все убиты… Н-на наших глазах!

Морщинистые и сухие руки его отца тут же, до бледных костяшек, сжали подлокотники трона, а его лицо озарил гнев.

— Это… работа этих демонов Тидрэа!

Посыльный будто очнулся и с приливом небывалой энергии начал качать головой.

— Нет, не только Тидрэа… было еще три… четыре других флага… красный…синий … серый… Ч-черный!

Один из пожилых советников отца вышел вперед с испуганным криком:

— Это невозможно! Они были во вражде друг с другом в течение многих веков, нет ни возможности, ни причины, почему они…

— … Его слова… Я им доверяю, — Король выглядел глубоко взволнованным, он глубоко дышал и держался за сердце. — Мы… мы думали, что их страх будет сковывать их и охранять нас. Мы недооценили их, и теперь они воспользовались возможностью, чтобы повернуться к нам как кровожадные животные… умно … Умно! Они знали, что одни не получат возможности. Но вместе…

Умирающий человек выскользнул из рук солдат, падая на пол.

На последней капле энергии он на руках и коленях подполз вперед, чтобы передать последнее сообщение.

— Т… т-тысячи… на горизонте. Только один в-выживший п-послал, чтобы передать предупреждение. Д-демоны! С лицами стали! Спасения н-нет… никакого спасения… они иди… они… **_Идут_**!

И с такими заключительными словами, кашляя кровью, которая брызнула из его горла и смешалась с кровавыми слезами, посланник смерти упал замертво в лужу собственной крови.

Его веки остались открытыми, а глаза закатились — его душа отправилась на тот свет.

Одна секунда и чувство паники начало разрастаться в их груди.

Они чувствовали это. И в следующую секунду гнетущую тишину сломали всхлипы незамужней женщины, неназванной и безликой, начавшей пронзительно плакать, и чей плач становился все громче и громче.

Хаос распространяется как пожар.

Через все эти испуганные крики и мужчин, и женщин, что начали выбегать из Тронного Зала, не обращая внимания на попытки охраны урегулировать толпу, Ифань отчаянно начал искать своих близких.

Первым он нашел Сехуна: он выглядел потерянным и беззащитным в руках их матери. Она прижимала к себе сына и закрывала ему глаза, чтобы он не мог видеть труп, все еще дергающийся на полу.

Тао стоял рядом, его знакомая копна темно-рыжих волос охранительно стояла перед напуганным младшим братом.

Ифань лишь хлопал глазами, он начал заикаться, его мысли начали путаться, а сердце бешено стучать.

_Думай, думай думай! .. Ты должен всех успокоить… Ты должен сделать что-то… Ты должен победить этих людей… Ты должен…_

Через шум и гам он услышал крик Тао, который с широко раскрытыми глазами на что-то указывал.

В двух шагов позади были слышны задыхающиеся вздохи.

Он повернулся как раз вовремя, видя своего отца, падающего на колени. От его лица отхлынула кровь. Король, хватаясь за сердце, закрыл глаза.

С бессловесным криком Ифань сделал выпад вперед, подхватывая на руки своего бьющегося в конвульсиях отца.

-

Королевские врачи сделали все, что было в их силах, и к их счастью, отец выжил.

Но горькая правда была в том, что он никогда не будет прежним.

Он все еще дышал, все еще моргал, и именно с такими маленькими победами у Ифаня появилась надежда.

Отец выглядел хрупким и сломанным, накрытый массивными одеялами из королевского красного шелка, с изможденным лицом и белыми волосами. Ифань просто хотел упасть на колени перед кроватью и плакать в грудь своего отца.

Лишь благодаря какой-то удивительной силе ему удалось удержаться, и вместо этого он решил оставаться сильным, и не для себя, а для матери, которая, казалось, уже выплакала все слезы.

Он стоял торжественно прямо, прижимая к груди дрожащую руку отца.

Когда отец выставил указательный палец, чтобы указать на его сердце, Ифань слабо понимал, но остро чувствовал крупную дрожь на своей коже.

Он встретил пристальный взгляд своего отца, и хотя он мог говорить, слова им не понадобились.

-

Война! Война!  
На мою родину я смотрел,  
Пока краснели небеса;

Война! Война!  
Моей матери рука не могла защитить меня,  
Потому что она как и все в тишине.

Куда они пошли?  
Мои мужчины, что любили всегда больше, чем ненавидели,  
За чьими плечами я когда-то гордо стоял;

Куда они пошли?  
Мои справедливые девы с волосами льняного золота,  
Чьи губы я когда-то чувствовал на своих;

Возможно, они там  
Ожидают через океан  
В том месте, куда  
Не попасть мне в года.

И я слышу их голос!  
И я слышу их голос!  
И я слышу их голос!

» _Красное_ », старое мавританское стихотворение.

-

В любое другое время это был бы праздник, на котором собралось бы все королевство, но сейчас коронацию нового Короля едва можно было назвать церемонией.

Потому что в этом едва было что-то церемониальное: никаких ярких одежд, никаких драгоценностей и золота.

Все же это должно было быть.

В такие периоды сомнения и страха, когда матери больше не могли успокоить своих плачущих детей; когда никто не знал, что принесет им следующий день: жизнь или смерть — людям нужен Король.

Поэтому все произошло тихим воскресеньем лишь с его самыми близкими друзьями и семьёй.

Заполняя редкие ряды пустой церкви, они все в мрачной тишине ждали, когда священник пробормочет присяги и клятвы и положит свой тяжелый золотой скипетр на каждое плечо Ифаня.

Тао был нетипично тих, стоя рядом с ним на коленях и покорно принимая клятвы.

Ифань ценил это превыше всего. Он чувствовал плечом близкое тепло и крепко сжимал тонкую ладонь. Но с тех пор, как он увидел мертвеца, лежащего в нескольких шагах от их трона, услышал крики десятка испуганных людей, почувствовал обессиленного отца, в его голову вселилось изображение страха, которое блокировало любую другую мысль.

Он был напуган тем, что должно было произойти, но как и всегда у него не было выбора, кроме как принять на свою голову корону.

Его ладонь защекотал теплый палец, пытаясь привлечь его внимание.

Когда он оглянулся, Тао посмотрел на него с таким огорченным беспокойством, что Ифаню было жаль, что он не может заставить себя, непринужденно сказать ему, что все будет в порядке.

Это было слишком очевидно, когда молодой король почувствовал тяжелое бремя королевского наряда. Все было слишком далеко от правды, которую он когда-то представлял.

… все же, независимо от его чувств, возможно, они никак не влияли на обязанности, что он должен выполнять.

Принц, нет, _Король_ Ифань должен повести в бой испуганное королевство и не опозорить своего дорогого отца.

И самое важное — прижатая к его спине рука, которая придавала ему силу. И самое важное — у него был его любимый, который всегда может его спасти.

-

Всего несколько недель назад все пестрило яркими красками.

Там танцевали и веселились.

Теперь все, что осталось от веселья, было майскими деревьями, которые уныло и увядающе напоминали о том, какую радость они когда-то видели.

Не было времени оплакать то, что было потеряно, потому что они должны были использовать каждую данную секунду, чтобы подготовиться.

Их возможности… в лучшем случае были средние.

Они, возможно, были в состоянии взять Тидрэа самостоятельно, но если то, что сказал посланник, было верно, то перед ними стояли не просто лживые Тидрэа, но и войска Палисии с их адскими военными машинами, жестокие воины Тривенис, которые не боялись смерти, и гигантский народ Темно-красной Долины, о чьей силе были сложены ужасающие легенды.

Если они все действительно объединились против северных торфяников, то даже по численности они побеждали. Ифань знал, что было мало надежды.

Вместо победы, они в лучшем случае надеются хотя бы выжить, собирая армию, которая своим телом будет стоять против приближающихся армий.

Они будут держаться столько, сколько они смогут, чтобы позволить их людям убежать на север на другие земли.

Король Ифань объявил приказ, чтобы рыцари готовились к сражению, лучники затачивали их стрелы, а их людей подготовили к походу на север.

Но пока он неустанно работал над длинной и завитой картой, которая простиралась между ним и советниками, его муж спокойно стоял с другой стороны, смотря вниз на тысячи статуэток, усыпанных сверху пергамента.

И держа в руке фигурку крошечного, обгоревшего война, он пришел к единственному выходу.

Даже с сотней всадников Тао, стоящих за их спинами, _мужчины Ифаня не продержатся и одного дня._

-

Если бы он мог, Тао бы взял весь страх Ифаня на себя, лишь бы только еще раз увидеть, как он улыбается.

Изображение из военной комнаты все еще тлело в его голове…

_Статуэтки из черного дерева. Вырезанные и угрожающие области._

_Мужчины. Бледные от испуга. Туда-сюда как призраки шмыгающие советники._

_Ифань, закрывающий глаза. Он ерошит пальцами свои волосы. Он едва сдерживает слезы._

… до боли выкручивает сознание.

Ночью он лишь лежал с закрытыми глазами, потому что холод с другой стороны совершенно не давал ему спать.

Ифань всегда лежал рядом, дарил ему тепло, но теперь Тао видел, что его муж проводил бесчисленные тихие часы перед камином с тлеющим огнем, наблюдая за вьющимся дымом.

Стаканы вина — их было слишком много — дрожали в бледной руке. Все тело Ифаня от недостатка сна едва могло держаться на ногах.

… сегодня ночью это повторилось, но с едва различным отличием. На сей раз Ифань, все так же бодрствуя и со стаканом вина в руках, сидел на кровати рядом.

Следил за ним вблизи.

Завтра на рассвете женщины, дети, слабые и старые, семьи без мужчин, которые останутся защищать их королевство, уедут на повозках, которые дадут им единственную надежду.

Тао без сомнения знал, что Ифань попросит его уехать.

Независимо от того, сколько раз он доказал свою силу, для Ифаня он всегда будет тем, кого надо защитить. Раньше это согревало его сердце, но теперь приносило все более и более подавляющее чувство отчаяния.

Потому что, если Тао уедет на следующий день, оба прекрасно знали, что это будет последний раз, когда они увидят друг друга.

Останься он, уедь он — результат не изменится. Он не сомневался, что Ифань также знал это, но молодой Король никогда и слова не скажет об этом Тао.

Фактически, в те последние часы, он был лишь болезненно нежным…

Ифань занялся любовью с ним лишь однажды, нежно оставляя поцелуи на его коже. Впоследствии он прижал Тао к себе так близко, будто он был самой драгоценной вещью в мире.

Это ранило еще больше.

Бросая всякий сон, Тао развернулся, чтобы пристально посмотреть на мужчину, за которого он так долго боролся.

Ифань смотрел на него совсем не удивлённо, будто знал, что тот не спал. Его мягкое выражение лица и растянутые в мягкую улыбку губы были пропитаны тоской.

Молодой король прижал его к себе, прислоняясь лбом ко лбу. Тао чувствовал на коже мягкий шепот и слова извинения, которые для него ничего не значили ( _это **не его** вина_ ), и все же это было столь очевидно искренне, что он захотел задохнуться в своих слезах.

-

Из-за своей неопытности новый Король выбрал единственный путь, который он знал, надеясь спасти столько людей, сколько он мог. И это будет его коротким и горьковато-сладким господством.

И все же, хотя его план был сформирован под опекой советников, его молодой муж был принцем-воином и видел, и испытал кровь сражения много раз прежде.

Вместо молитв Тао неистово изучал карты, составлял план, который все рос и рос по своим масштабам.

 _Был все еще шанс, в конце концов_ , но Тао знал, что и слова не мог сказать Ифаню — он это, конечно, не одобрит.

Ифань, который уже достаточно загубил себя волнением, чье красивое молодое лицо теперь было заполнено обеспокоенными хмурыми взглядами.

Нет, возможно, было лучше позволить своему мужу верить тому, что он хотел… на данный момент.

-

Повозки и прицепы уже были упакованы, женщины и дети со слезами на глазах прощались с отцом, которые едва могли отнять их из-за стальных доспехов.

Среди плача все же был один молодой человек, голос которого сквозил гневом.

Ифань уже попрощался со своими матерью и отцом, но Сехун, казалось, не хотел уезжать.

— Я… также принц, — попросил он своего брата, который упорно, впрочем, как всегда, стоял на смоем со своим каменным и безэмоциональным лицом. — Я останусь и буду сражаться на твоей стороне…

—  _ **Нет**_.

Был его строгий ответ, что заставил Сехуна немедленно закрыть свой рот и понурить взгляд. Ифань смягчился, заключая своего младшего брата в объятия.

— …Ты должен уехать с остальными, Сехун. Теперь ты единственный принц, и если что-то со мной произойдет… — он не смог закончить предложение.

— Ничто не произойдет! Обещай мне! — Сехун стиснул зубы, совсем по-детски топая ногой.

— … Мне будет нужен кто-то, кто защитит мать и отца и возьмет мои обязанности. Разве ты не сделаешь это для меня?

Он все еще ощущал некое нежелание, когда отступил, поэтому он махнул молодому принцу Каю, который с каким-то потерянным видом стоял около своего немногочисленного народа.

— Кроме того, — Ифань кивнул лучшему другу его младшего брата, — думаю, что этот парень будет потерян без тебя, ты так не думаешь?

Потребовалось еще несколько минут уговоров, и, наконец, Сехун сделал несколько шатких шагов вперед, приветствуя своего друга храброй улыбкой. Этот жест был возвращен вдвойне, когда Кай растянул на своем лице тонкую улыбку.

Среди тех, кто принял решение уехать, он видел Исина, упаковывающего свое оборудование, а также Бекхена, прощавшегося с убитым горем Чанелем.

Из тех, кто принял решение остаться, Ифань видел небольшую фигуру Мин-сока, твердо стоящего на месте, пока его возлюбленный умолял его уехать.

Он мог понять боль, которую чувствовал его друг — он дал добро Лухану на спасение, но музыкант немедленно напомнил ему, что он обещал свою жизнь и силы Ифаня еще тогда, когда они были детьми.

Трогательно, действительно, если бы не факт, что его решение затрагивало не только самого Лухана, но также и жизнь его молодого возлюбленного.

— Ты не должен оставаться, — слышал он мольбу обезумевшего Лухана и голос Мин-Сока, который говорил на мавританском. Толстый слой печали в его голосе препятствовал музыкальным переливам его родного языка.

—  _Нет_. Я останусь.

Это был первый раз, когда он услышал, как молодой барабанщик говорил на их языке. Его голос был мягким, не как у певца Лухана, и все равно почти невинным и красивым.

— Мое место рядом с тобой.

Выражение на лице Лухана выглядело столь же жалким, как и сияющим. Он взял в свои руки лицо Миншо.

— Мой дорогой, — нежно начал музыкант. — Как музыкантов, наша обязанность состоит в том, чтобы объявлять каждое событие. Теперь мы будем держать инструменты войны, а не мира и любви. Это…

Молодой музыкант сделал паузу, чтобы вытереть свои внезапно влажные глаза.

— … это значит, что слабых устронят первыми. Разве ты не понимаешь?

Ифань чувствовал, будто он свидетельствовал чему-то близкому, что он видеть не должен был, поэтому спокойно развернулся, чтобы оставить их, но прежде заключительные слова молодого барабанщика достигли его ушей.

— … тогда для меня было бы честью, умереть рядом с тобой.

-

В час их отъезда Ифань понял, что не хотел отпускать.

В течение нескольких драгоценных моментов после того, как они разделили поцелуй, он смотрел на своего мужа, сидящего на своей величественной лошади. Солнечный свет достиг своего максимума и бил прямо в плечо Тао, и Ифань невольно вспомнил день, в который они встретились в первый раз. Тогда он был красив. Дикое существо, чуждое и странное. Теперь Ифань не мог представить без него свою жизнь.

 _Он сокровище, которого я никогда не заслуживал_ , думал Ифань, чувствуя через переплетенные пальцы тепло любимого. _И теперь, я должен спрятать его._

Ифань, возможно, и был королем, но он не мог не быть человеком, и одна его часть эгоистично желала, чтобы Тао, как и Мин-Сок, остался с ним.

_Насколько бы они были великолепны! Тао, который в любой момент был готов загородить его от крови, разорвав горла их врагов._

…, но он слишком сильно любил свое небольшое пламя, чтобы увидеть, как оно погаснет.

Медленно, он разделил их руки, проходясь пальцем по пальцу, до последнего стараясь ощутить любимое тепло.

Ветер, что дул с севера, начал усиливаться, и Ифань внезапно почувствовал дикий холод.

— Уходи быстро. Не оглядывайся назад, — это был почти приказ, но Тао не мог сдвинуться с места, крепко сжимая в руках узды.

— Ифань… — начал Тао, и его голос сорвался, а горячие слёзы были готовы вот-вот опалить его щеки.

Ты должен держаться, пока можешь. Ты должен быть бесстрашным. Ты должен быть храбрым.

Тао хотел сказать многое, но единственные слова, которые сорвались с его губ, были тихие и торжественные, почти неразличимые среди звуков его сердцебиения.

—  _He din v’ela._

-

Молодой король еще долго стоял в воротах с высоко поднятой рукой, несмотря на то, что лошади уже давно исчезли за горизонтом.

… когда солнце погрузилось во тьму, он вернулся в теперь слишком пустую комнату и вспомнил обещание, которое он дал тому, кого он любил.

И так, с развороченным сердцем Ифань открыл клетку и наконец освободил своего старого-старого друга.

Эдель расправила свои крылья, широкие, королевские и величественные, и взлетала ввысь в ту тихую ночь.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рina – Пожалуйста 
> 
> Na ma yu’lal – Помогите мне 
> 
> …sut na t’ile menasti, ma arem tala – Просто послушай, у меня есть план
> 
> Примечания автора:
> 
> Сухо отправил Чена сделать кое-что важное.

Тем утром он слышал ангела.

  
_Если всё должно закончиться в огне,_

_Тогда мы должны все гореть вместе_

_Вместе смотреть, как огонь поднимается ввысь, в ночь._

_И если мы должны умереть сегодня ночью,_

_Тогда мы должны все умереть вместе_

_Поднимите же бокал вина в последний раз._

Где-то на их долгом пути, казалось, Лухан наконец нашел слова к своей песне.

Это довело Ифаня до слез.

-

Спустя дни, как они в последний раз видели своих любимых, две армии встретились на равнинах, которые простирались между их границами.

Было чрезвычайно холодно.

В те ранние часы солнце только начало подниматься, и все же оно не грело мужчин, которые толпились вместе, чтобы согреться. Их дыхание белым паром вилось на морозе.

Через пожелтевшую траву они видели, как вдали шли враги — крупная армия, чудовищные машины убийств, над которыми развевались их изодранные флаги.

Молодой мавританский Король, глаза которого все еще были заполнены ужасающими тенями, оторвал свой пристальный взгляд, чтобы встать перед своим народом с ревущим криком.

—  _Соколиные охотники, готовьте своих ястребов! Стрельцы к лукам, к лукам! Рыцари, боевая готовность!_

Мужчины и женщины встали на ноги. Повсюду послышался свист стрел, бас натянутой тетивы и звон острых мечей, выхватываемых из ножен.

Ястребы издали свои первые крики, лошади затопали, создавая маленькие землетрясения, фыркая и визжа, когда наездники натянули кожаные поводья.

— Стой… _Смирно_!

На шатких ногах они вышли к Ифаню, формируя линию, чтобы защитить земли, которые они все назвали домом. Стоя позади молодого Короля, который их всех поведет вперед, они облизывали пересохшие губы и согревали дыханием замерзшие пальцы.

Они еще более ясно начали слышать отдаленный звук монстров, приближающихся, кричащих и ревущих, надеющихся этим привить страх в сердца тем, кто уже еле стоял от дрожи.

В глазах Ифаня мелькнул дикий страх потери, как раз когда его мужчины начали сплачиваться, со звонким лязгом смело ударяя мечами по щитам в такт своим сердцам.

Это испугало его и вырвало из печалей.

Среди них он выглядел столь наивным и неопытным, молодчиком в броне и с оружием, сжатым в руке.

Они доверяли ему, и он не мог подвести их.

— … мои мужчины, — начал Ифань торжественно, его низкий голос даже через шум звучал уверенно и правдоподобно.

— Мои мужчины, которыми я дорожу, я — Ваш Король, и все же, если бы не корона и плащ за моей спиной, я был бы никем, если бы не вы… Теперь я стою среди вас, плечом к плечу, в этом бою, который мы обещали покорить! Я вижу в ваших глазах, что вы напуганы, потеряны, видя то, что стоит перед нами — нас ждет стена смерти!

Ифань зашагал вдоль их линий, ловя глазами их пристальные взгляды и дрожащие губы, быстро зачитывающие молитву.

— Но вы неправы, боясь врага, мои братья! Это они должны бояться _нас_!

Он выбросил руку вперед, охватывая их всех широким жестом.

— Посмотрите по сторонам, на воинов, стоящих рядом! Воинов, которых вы знали еще детьми! Это ваши братья по оружию, которые защитят нас издалека своими стрелами и когтями, кто свалит всех, кто смеет охотиться на нас! .. И они…

Он указал на лошадей и наездников, одетых не в броню, а в меха и кожу, бусинки и перья.

— Эти храбрые молодые наездники, которых даровал супруг вашего Короля, сегодня борются не за их собственную кровь, а за жизни тех, кого они полюбили! Сегодня мы будем стоять все вместе, и ни цвет нашей кожи, ни язык наших матерей не запретит нам любовь, что мы когда-то разделили!  
Наша кровь такого же темно-красного цвета, наши сердца бьются в том же самом ритме, и именно в этом испытывают недостаток наши враги!

Ифань закричал, его голос становился все громче, поскольку боевой дух его солдат начал расти.

— Не забывайте то, за что вы сегодня боретесь, мои друзья, мои братья и сестры!

Прежде чем мы почувствовали холод поля битвы, мы чувствовали любовь к тем, кого мы защищаем!

Прежде чем мы начали держать лезвия в руках, мы держали наших детей!

Прежде чем мы стали рыцарями и лучниками, мы были — все мы — сыновьями и дочерьми!

Ифань снял со своей спины лук, подняв его высоко в воздух, когда рев достиг крайней степени возбуждения, а наездники данниш начали грозно выкрикивать свои военные крики.

— Мы найдем все наши надежды и мечты друг в друге! Наши воспоминания — наша сила!

Так поднимите же свои взоры, ибо сегодня мы купаемся в крови наших врагов, братья и сестры!

Поэтому поднимите свое оружие, братья и сестры!

И отбросим же страх смерти, братья и сестры!

Потому что одна меленькая птица однажды сказала мне: от яркого пламени, что создало нас, к тлеющему пеплу — _мы — все — должны — вернуться!_

-

Среди хаотичных криков животных и людей, бушующей крови, что будет пролита на плодородные земли, было два человека, что несли на своих спинах золотое знамя, яркое и видимое всем, кто скоро будет следовать за ними.

Сжав в руке свой инструмент, Лухан бледной рукой потянулся к Мин-соку, просто гладя его щеку.

В течение тех недолгих секунд Мин-сок мечтал о вечности, которую он проведет в руках любимого, и говорил себе, что теплота прикосновения не была прощанием, а обещанием вернуться.

Именно эта мечта дала ему надежду, когда он поднес к губам рожок.

-

Задолго до обреченного марша, через земли летел всадник.

Ветер стегал его щеки и голые руки, а тележная песня деревянных колес громко визжала в его ушах.

Копыта лошадей взрывали с бешеной, панической силой и ритмом тысячи племенных барабанов землю, треща как гром.

Он бил пятками по бокам черного жеребца, подгоняя его нестись быстрее. Тао вел их всех через северные пограничные области так, что повозки еле поспевали за мимолетной фигурой одержимого человека.

Сначала их вел страх и сомнения, что омрачил их ум, пока они наконец не начали понимать, где они — они видели это лишь в мелких областях вне пределов северных торфяников — вот куда с такой безотлагательностью гнал их молодой принца данниш.

Но протяжении всей равнины была сила тысяч (непонятно, что было… сёла с тысячами людей?)  — мужчины и женщины, одетые в одежду, мало чем отличающуюся от одежды Тао.

Они не были людьми Тао, потому что с любопытными и пристальными взглядами смотрели на их процессию и шепотом переговаривались. И все же они совершенно точно были данниш — они не сделали ничего, чтобы остановить процессию лошадей, когда они мчались через их лагеря, несясь мимо костров открытого огня и хижин из костей и кожи животных.

Именно здесь они наконец позволили себе отдых.

В то время как другие наконец остановились и начали переводить дыхание, Тао спрыгнул со своей лошади, избегая мужчин и женщин, которые, узнав его, нетерпеливо подбегали к нему с приветствием. Проносясь мимо них, он побежал прямиком в центральную хижину, откидывая покрыло и входя внутрь. А внутри его приветствовали два знакомых лица, которые с удивлением повернулись к нему.

Тело Тао изо всех сил пыталось вдохнуть достаточное количество воздуха, но сбившееся дыхание совершенно не давало ему это сделать. Со все еще неистово бьющимся сердцем он упал на колени.

С перезвоном бусинок он склонил голову прямо к земле перед двумя мужчинами, которые тут же подлетели к нему.

— … _pina_ , — выдохнул он на родном языке.

—  _Na ma yu’lal!_

-

—  _Мы умоляем тебя, о влиятельный Бог, в это время нужды, пожалуйста, благослови наши щиты, пожалуйста, наш Господь, наш милосердный Повелитель, мы просим тебя не забирать наши души, о пожалуйста, пожалуйста Господь, **я не хочу умирать** …_

Один из его рыцарей шептал молитву, сжимая в дрожащих руках свои святые четки.

Это было бесполезно. Даже Ифань — который носил на своей груди крест и молился каждую ночь — знал, что даже Бог не мог спасти их теперь.

— Держаться, держаться!

Рожки трубили, вражеские барабаны били все ближе и ближе — темная армия предстала перед ними, и все затаили дыхание. И так или иначе, Ифань все же понял, что дрожь не покидает его. Он выбросил вверх руку, давая всем знак.

Теперь они их ясно видели: скрюченные и искривленные лица гигантов и мужчин, размахивающих булавами и (непонятно, что это); воющие церберы, которых едва сдерживали владельцы с разукрашенными лицами; чуждые и громкие машины, которые извергали огонь и смерть… И железная маска командующего Тидрэа, который вел их всех, чье лицо было скрыто под литым металлом.

—  _Держитесь, пока не увидите их смерть_! — выкрикнул Ифань.

В ответ он услышал военный рожок Лухана и Мин-сока, который начал сплачивать его мужчин и женщин. Во внезапном реве военных труб Ифань поймал черный, пристальный взгляд, который проникал в самое нутро.

Одетый в черную броню и кольчугу, командующий дьяволами выбросил вперед руку, указывая топором прямо на Ифаня и открывая свой рот в бесчеловечном реве.

… _**Сейчас**_!

С ужасающим ревом он сам выставил руку вперед, смотря, как засвистели тысячи стрел, разрезая воздух. С торжествующим криком он наблюдал, как дождь смерти обрушился на тела их врагов. Он слышал крики мужчин, падающих и истекающих кровью. Первая кровь пролита.

… все же, когда упала тысяча, две тысячи заняли их место, просто переступив через тела своих погибших союзников.

Они ожидали это.

Его лучники вновь взялись за свои стрелы, и Ифань чувствовал запах страха в воздухе.

Он снял со спины свой большой лук, с дрожью вытаскивая стрелу.

Стоя возвышенно и прямо, он сделал свой первый выстрел в сторону кричащих демонов.

И затем он открыл ворота ада.

-

Тао смотрел на миску супа, которую ему вручил самое близкое доверенное лицо его брата — веселый парень по имени Чон-Дэ, который всегда служил великим другом и советником и его брата, и их семьи.

Когда Тао встревоженно отложил миску (тем самым раздосадовав хлопотавшего парня, что дал её ему), его глаза полностью сосредоточились на его брате Су-Хо, шагающем назад и вперед.

—  _Брат, пожалуйста, они все **погибнут** , если…  
_  
– _… я знаю, что произойдет, если мы не поможем, Тао_ , — бормотал его брат, гневно качая головой.

—  _Я просто взвешиваю факт, что, возможно, они заслуживают этой судьбы._

С минуту Тао прибывал в полном шоке, а затем мертвой хваткой сжал в кулак на своей груди мех.

—  _Как ты можешь говорить такое?! Ты не знаешь их вообще… Они…_

—  _Они что, Тао?_  — его брат развернулся к нему. — _Теперь ты скажешь мне, что они никогда не принижали нас? Что они благородные мужчины и женщины, которые никогда не думали о нас, как о идиотах и скотах?_

Тао быстро и рвано вдохнул.

Его старший брат указал рукой наружу, где было племя.

—  _У нашей матери и меня везде есть глаза и уши, ты и Кай просто заинтересованы в этом! Из уст твоих же собственных мужчин и женщин я слышал все эти рассказы. Не думайте, что я не знаю правду!_

—  _Да, я не дам солгать, ты прав. Сначала они были такими…, но и мы тоже! Пожалуйста,_ – снова попросил Тао, склоняя голову к полу в низком поклоне и слыша, как Су-Хо выражает свое неодобрение, смущенный видом своего обычно гордого брата, показывающего такую уязвимость.

—  _Мы… мы полюбили их как своих собственных… они предложили нам свою любовь и приняли… они дали нам **дом** …_

—  _У нас **нет** дома, Тао_ , — предупредил его брат, так мягко, как только мог, поднимая своего младшего брата на ноги. — _У нас не было его в течение многих веков._

_— Но…_

_— Мать предупредила меня, что ты, возможно, изменишься из-за их иностранного влияния,_ – признался Су-Хо, прислоняясь лбом ко лбу Тао. — _Она послала меня бдительно следить за тобой и помогать, если произойдет что-то серьезное. Кажется, я не должен и пальцем шевелить, чтобы ты меня нашел. Как ты узнал, где я?_

Тао улыбнулся, хотя улыбка не коснулась его глаз.

_– Я знаю об уловках матери, поэтому не сомневался, что ты будешь недалеко, брат. Я определил следы дыма издалека._

—  _Ты действительно слишком хорошо знаешь меня, мелкий_ , — Су-Хо приятно засмеялся, целуя в лоб своего маленького брата.

И затем, после короткой паузы сказал:

— … _Мама скучает по тебе. Она хотела бы, чтобы ты вернулся домой._

Они были так же близки, как и в детстве. Объятия брата как всегда согревали.

Но Тао не мог дать согласие на предложение своего брата, потому что был другой человек, в чьих руках Тао чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Другой, кому теперь он был нужен.

Они оба знали Тао, когда Су-Хо отступил, чтобы посмотреть своему дорогому брату прямо в глаза. Прежде чем он смог произнести первое слово в свою защиту, маленькая драка на краю палатки привлекла их внимание.

Чон-Дэ изо всех сил пытался не впустить мать Ифаня и ворчал, когда обычно тихая и изящная леди проявила свою удивительную силу и проскочила мимо. Используя в своих интересах временную дезориентацию Чон-Дэ, Исин прокрался за своей Королевой.

Первоначально немного удивленный и, возможно, немного перепуганный, Су-Хо увидел входящего продавца и замер. Он быстро признал парня, и на его лице медленно засияла радость

—  _Мой… мой старый, дорогой друг, это же ты?_

Тао знал, что именно у Су-Хо Исин научился языку данниш.

И когда эти двое приблизились друг к другу с распростертыми объятьями, мать Ифаня потянула Тао в сторону, к входу.

— Ты, — шептала она, затаив дыхание, — я знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать… Я видела, как ты изучал карты, слышала ропот и бормотания, пока весь замок спал. Ты правильно сделал, сохранив спокойствие… Ифань настоящий сын своего отца — он слишком упрям, чтобы позволить тебе бороться. Он бы, конечно, связал тебя и силком отослал в безопасность!

Королева-мать прервала его удивление и слова протеста, мягко качая головой.

— Так же, как твой муж, твой старший брат держит тебя слишком близко к своему сердцу и не слышит, что ты говоришь. Может у меня и нет силы, чтобы держать меч, но я могу предложить свою помощь как бывшая королева и как старый друг. Ты уже сделал достаточно, молодой король, чтобы завоевать любовь своего народа. Пойди же теперь к ним, ты сплотишь их всех!

-

Пронзительный крик был единственным предупреждением, чтобы Ифань смог уклониться, и острые когти ястреба тут же впились в лицо врага.

Однако, прежде чем острые когти маврийской птицы смогли найти цель, Ифань обернулся и вовремя увидел ястреба, вдребезги разорванного потрескиванием искусственного грома, ревущего из конца странной роговидной машины, что была в руках солдат Палисии.

Окровавленные перья, трепещущие в воздухе, брызнули на его лицо и одежду.

У Ифаня не было времени оплакивать жизнь бедного животного. Он быстро поднялся на ноги — как раз вовремя, чтобы избежать удара гигантской булавой.

С дрожью в теле — от чего она, он уже не мог понять — он вырвал стрелу из трупа человека, что попался ему на пути. Едва он смог отпрыгнуть от нового удара булавы, как тут же присел, чтобы выстрелить в уязвимую коленную чашечку.

Человек немедленно упал.

Выдергивая из чьего-то тела еще один острый наконечник, он натянул тетиву и закончил боль монстра единственным выстрелом в его череп.

Мимо него пронеслась стая ужасающих собак, преследовавших одного из его хромающих рыцарей. С их кровожадных и слюнявых пастей свисали разорванные и кровавые сухожилия.

Он увернулся и поскользнулся, с жестокой силой падая на землю и на секунду теряя рассудок.

На земле была кровь, смешанная с грязью. Разорванные флаги разных цветов, стеклянные глаза погибших мужчин, делающих свои последние вздохи.

Ифань практически мог чувствовать голоса в своей голове, и крики войны на мгновение затихли, когда он изо всех сил попытался расшевелить утомленное тело. Он поднял взгляд.

Человек в железной маске наблюдал за ним издалека, скрываясь где-то позади рыцаря Палисии, который, на сей раз нацеливал свое оружие на короля Мавров.

В этих спокойных глазах не было ни жажды крови, ни гнева. Нет, в них было отсутствие всякой эмоции, за исключением развлечения, которое пугало Ифаня. Он замер, когда увидел то, что, конечно, будет смертельным выстрелом из конца той странной машины.

… судьба, однако, запланировала другой исход.

Сначала Ифань услышал крик боли — хруст костей и брызги крови, когда плоть была оторвана от плоти. Это был Чанель, бедный, справедливый Чанель, который закрыл его собой, принимая удар, который предназначался для его Короля.

Его жертвой была большая часть его левой руки. Теперь с его лица свисали кровавые сухожилия — единственные остатки того, что когда-то там было.

И все же, несмотря на, конечно, мучительную и изнурительную боль, не было ни следа от того неуклюжего дурака, которого с детства знал Ифань. Перед ним стоял жестокий воин, который не обращал внимания на брызжущую кровь, которая вытекала из его зияющей раны. Окутанный гневом и жаждой мести он оставшейся рукой обезглавил мечом война Палисии.

Он оставался сильным даже тогда, когда его лицо начало бледнеть, а мужчины начали уносить его с поля боя, чтобы попытаться запечатать рану, которая слишком сильно кровоточила.

—  _Ты должен подняться, мой Король_! — выкрикнул Чанель, когда Ифань уже больше не мог видеть его. Через все приглушенные крики, что все еще раздавались…

— Мы не должны останавливаться! Мы  _не можем_ остановиться!

Где-то в тоне этих огорченных слов он нашел силы встать на ноги.

-

Независимо от того, что они сказали ему, независимо от того, что они обещали — это сработало.

Чон-Дэ уехал первым. Приобняв Тао, он запрыгнул на спину лошади и взлетел к восточному солнцу.

Вскоре после того, как он уехал, к Тао подошел Су-Хо со вздохом и мягкой улыбкой, обещая ему триста своих самых жестоких воинов.

Он не мог дать ему больше, предупредил он, но этого уже было больше, чем ожидал Тао, и более чем достаточно для того, что он запланировал.

Теперь он должен был просто представить план маврам, которым обещали место убежища и надежду, что были все еще готовы совершить поездку назад.

Оставив позади тех, кто не мог сражаться, Тао собрал остальных перед высоким костром, изложив им свою стратегию в коротких и понятных предложениях.

Их первая реакция, конечно, было смехом.

— Если бы мы имели возможность бороться, как ты думаешь, оставили бы мы наши дома? — сказала приземистая женщина с румяным лицом.

— Это, — начал он, — то, где вы неправы. Мы все способны к сопротивлению захватчикам, и с мужчинами моего брата у нас будет верный шанс для победы!

Всюду пронесся шепот и гул недоверия.

— Мы не можем сражаться, — сказала юная леди, все еще одетая в свои самые прекрасные шелка и драгоценности. — Мы никогда в жизни не держали оружие. Как мы сможем помочь?

Закусив губу, Тао осмотрел толпу, видя, казалось бы, простых людей: поваров и фермеров, дворянок и служанок —, но все они имели потенциал.

— Верно, мы не можем сражаться, но кто сказал, что мы не можем бороться? И в этом наша сила. Мы будем бороться способами, которые только мы и знаем, на землях, которые мы знаем! Ты..

Он повернулся к той женщине, указывая на нее пальцем.

— Какие у тебя навыки?

Она выглядела озадаченной, смеясь с беспомощным подергиванием плеч.

— Я всего лишь дворцовый повар, Ваше Величество! Если мы не планируем кормить нашего врага, я не знаю, как…

Он щелкнул пальцами.

— Вода! Вскипяти её! Так много, как ты можешь: мы будем лить её по стенам, жечь наших врагов и заставлять их подумать дважды, прежде чем пройти через стены нашего королевства!

И вот оно — медленная искра понимания, вспышка света, которая пронзила её глаза.

— Да, — начала она нерешительно, а затем осознала. — Да! У нас есть чаны и тазы, если я могу заставить помочь четырех, возможно пять других прильют воду из скважин. Нам нужно будет топить огни и использовать всю древесину во дворе!

— Что насчет меня? — с сомнением продолжила дворянка. — Я едва могу готовить, и я не приспособлена к работам… Не думайте, что я смогу поднять эти тяжелые чаны.

Спустя несколько секунду, голос подала молодая служанка.

— Леди Дэхлия, у Вас есть невероятная коллекция платьев… возможно, мы можем порвать их и натянуть тонкие шелка внизу дверных проемах залов так, чтобы самые поспешные наши противники опрокинулись и упали…

Дворянка сначала выглядела так, будто хотела выступить против, возможно испуганная потерей ее самого дорогого имущества, но каков же смысл нарядов, когда дворца больше нет? Тао увидел на её лице медленное оживление.

— Мои драгоценности, — пробормотала она, коснувшись заколок в своих волосах, — возможно, мы можем найти некоторый способ заострить их и использовать как… Пули!

Взволнованный шепот начал нарастать.

— Я в юности разносил письма по замку… Я все еще знаю залы как свои пять пальцев, есть еще много коротких путей…

И нарастать.

— Я вычищаю конюшни и знаю, где хранят соломенные куклы для обучения рыцарей. Мы можем натянуть их вдоль потолков и покрыть простынями… Это до смерти напугают этих суеверных!

Все громче и громче.

— У моего мужа всегда было слабое здоровье, и я часто поднимала за него молоток и наковальню! Если потребуется, я знаю, как ставят ловушки охотники…

От ропота и тихой болтовни до громких и взволнованных криков. Тао наблюдал за этим с дико бьющимся сердцем и неуверенной, но растущей улыбкой.

Удостоверившись в народе, он перевел глаза на воинов своего брата, начинавших собираться у другого костра.

Теперь все, что оставалось, — воплотить другую половину его плана.

Он развернулся к воинам.

-

Проказы всегда были вторым именем Сехуна.

Но, что противоречило этому, он согласился на пожелания своего брата.

Это, конечно, его злило так же, как и печалило. Ему придется выполнять наказания, пока его брат будет падать… И он даже не сможет подать ему руку!

Это было горько, но все же он понял и уважал слова своего брата, если не ради матери и отца, так ради Кая, который за эти месяцы стал самым близким его другом, родственной душой.

Учитывая их близкую дружбу, то, что они переняли большую часть привычек и манер друг друга, он действительно должен был раньше понять, что все это время с Каем было что-то не то.

Пожелав доброй ночи все еще прикованному к постели отцу, он откинул кожаные створки временной палатки Кая и увидел весьма специфичный вид… его друг данниш, раздетый до просто нательного белья, с двумя женщинами в таком же виде.

Его взгляд блуждал по всем трем, и те, в свою очередь, смотрели на него с одинаково удивленными взглядами.

По некоторой неизвестной причине единственные слова, что сошли с его губ, были:

— … вижу, ты устраиваешь вечеринку без меня, Кай!

Сехун увернулся от удара, но был неспособен избежать руки, которая схватила его за талию и втащила в шатер.

Вся эта неудобная ситуация стала еще более непонятной, но вскоре Сехун наконец заметил странные взгляды и осторожность в их глазах.

— Что здесь происходит?

—  _Тшш_ , — прошипел Кай, приложив палец к губам.

–.. _.sut na t'ile menasti, ma arem tala._

Он повернул голову к двум женщинам. Обе, как Сехун запоздало заметил, страшно соответствовали им и в росте, и в цвете волос.

Понимая намерения друга, Сехун медленно повернулся к нему.

— Ты… уверен в этом, Кай?

Единственный ответ Кая был однозначен. Он наклонился, взял одежду и бросил её в его направлении.

Сехун усмехнулся, ловя её одной рукой.

-

_Они раскрасили лица цветами войны и надели маски деревянных демонов и пламенных монстров._

Теперь с ними были сотни, они летели на спинах их лошадей, ведь теперь это была гонка на время, потому что путей к отступлению больше нет!

Поторопитесь, поторопитесь, лишь кричали они.

Прежде это было чувство опустошения, потерянной надежды, но теперь это была храбрость и сила, которая толкала их на действия.

Поэтому они не спали, мало ели и без остановки неслись вперед, оставляя позади воющий ветер.

Когда они прошли через ворота замка, они оставили половину, чтобы подготовиться к сражению, а сами двинулись вперед через болото.

В грязи и тумане, они оставили еще одну четверть готовить их уловки и ловушки.

И когда они подобрались еще ближе, Тао почувствовал в воздухе какую-то перемену. Оттягивая свою маску, он поднял взгляд к толстым серым небесам.

Там — летящее к ним нечто — было тем, чего он никак не ожидал.

Он принял это в качестве признака надежды и поднял свою руку вперед, чтобы поймать это.

-

Это длилось уже долго.

Они боролись в течение многих часов, и, казалось, их силы (что многих оставили) были рассеяны и ошеломлены.

Тела их товарищей лежали под их ногами, и Ифаню пришлось отложить свой лук и вытащить из ножен свой меч и щит, которым он владел оцепенелыми руками и дрожащими пальцами.

—  _Держаться… **ДЕРЖАТЬСЯ**! .._

Продолжал он кричать сломанным голосом, хотя теперь казалось, будто все меньше и меньше людей отвечали ему.

Через всех призраков или демонов он видел вспышки железного гиганта, который преследовал его, насмехаясь над ним из тени.

Это была тактика страха: он оборачивался от каждого резкого звука, его нервы были распилены напряженностью, слишком сильной и долгой.

Скольких он убил? _Десять? Двадцать? Тридцать? … Больше?  
_  
Сколько крови он видел, сколько искалеченных трупов?

Запах железа жег его чувства, и он чувствовал, как его видение подводило, его сознание капало как жидкость через его уши — или, возможно, это была просто его горячая кровь, сочащаяся из раны на его голове. Когда, как это произошло? Он не помнил.

Лязги! Сзади раздался взрыв. Он развернулся на шум.

Двое мужчин сцепились в бою, и он выдохнул краткий вздох облегчения, но в следящий же момент он был огорошен острыми зубами, которые впились в его лодыжку, прогрызая кожаные ботинки и таща его к земле.

Когда он оглянулся назад, он увидел маниакальную улыбку владельца стаи — Тривенис, натравившего на него своих волков с челюстями смерти, безумством и бешенством в глазах, которые с яростью смотрели на него.

Стая в секунду набросилась на него, отрывая своими клыками его броню и заставляя его отбросить меч и щит, чтобы попытаться прикрыть свою голову руками.

Он почти потерял надежду, готовясь к лавине боли, но так же, как и прежде, он почувствовал, как чье-то тело покрыло его собственное, скидывая с него стаю диких животных.

Разбитый рожок падает на землю, как и его владелец, красивые руки которого были разорваны напрыгнувшими волками.

Он тут же услышал вдалеке истошный крик Мин-Сока, отчаянно проталкивающегося через владельца стаи, который держал его в страхе, далеко от его борющегося возлюбленного.

Хотя Ифань набросился на одно чудовище — в момент скинул его с шеи и бросил на землю, и затем другого, и другого, но они все не кончались. С каждым рычащим животным, что он убивал, он видел все больше телесных повреждений, которые были нанесены красивому лицу Лухана: порванная губа, глубокая рана через глаз.

Горло альфы стаи окрасилось в красный, когда Мин-Сок наконец разрезал его. Но Мин-Сок, застенчивый и мирный Мин-Сок, на лице которого Ифань всегда видел лишь улыбку, добавлял к крови свои слезы.

Холодный пот лился вниз по лбу Ифаня. Адреналин почти закончился, и он отчаянно задыхался, отцепляя от себя полумертвую собаку. Но отцепившись от его руки, монстр сделал выпад вперед и моментально впился в хрупкую шею Лухана.

Ифань, который вырос с этим человеком, который все еще помнил звук детского смеха… Он мог лишь наблюдать, как его самый дорогой друг падает на землю, закрывая глаза.

—  _ **Лухан!**_

Кинжал скользнул в руках Мин-Сока, бегущего с невероятной скоростью, но было слишком поздно, он слишком опаздывал… слишком опаздывал…

… что это было?

Крик благородного существа, пронзительный и сильный.

Ифань поднял голову, подняв пристальный взгляд ввысь и видя невозможно величавый вид птицы, взлетающей в воздух… нет… это не просто птица… это была! ..

… когти разрывали толщу воздуха, впиваясь и отрывая куски плоти от бешеного животного, которое замертво упало на землю.

Когда Мин-Сок наконец добежал до них, Ифань позволил ему снять окровавленную форму с рук Лухана, слыша мягкие всхлипы облегчения.

Фактически, он все еще держался за загривки животных, слишком потрясенный. Эдель крикнула ему знакомое приветствие, лавируя вокруг них всех, прежде чем вернуться в горизонт.

Ошеломляющая тишина заполнила поле битвы.

Они все застыли, даже лезвия в дюймах от кожи друг друга, широкие глаза и зияющие рты — они наблюдали за ястребом, разрывающим серые облака.

Будто присутствия этой птицы было достаточно, чтобы заставить все сражение замереть.

… свет мерцал через ее перья, призмы сочащихся цветов, столь красивых и ослепляющих, что Ифаню почти казалось, будто это был первый раз, когда он видел солнце. Он словно наблюдал за ней в замедленном движении, как она распрямляла свои великолепные крылья.

Они наблюдали, как она летела все дальше и дальше к горизонту, а затем приземлилась на руку сидящего на могущественной лошади всадника.

Было столь тихо, что он слышал топот лошади и скрип кожаной брони незнакомца.

Грохот брони на груди человека… _Ифань слышал звон бусинок._

Нет, думал он. Его грудь сжималась. Нет, этого _не_ может быть…

Справа от него Мин-Сок затрубил в рожок, позволяя низкому и деформированному звуку заполнить долину.

Ответ на их невысказанный вопрос прибыл несколько моментов спустя, когда тень подняла свою руку, подзывая кто-то сзади.

Но он подозвал не одного или двух.

Нет, Ифань видел, что численность тех, кто присоединялся к нему на горизонте… сотни и сотни… Все ответили на рев Мин-Сока дрожащим хором криков! ..

Облака рассеивались и расходились, а с небес посыпались лучи расцветающего света — прямо на горизонт, осветив лица тех, кто заполнил его.

И там прибыл торжествующий рев дюжины военных рожков! Ритмичных ударов барабанов, которые заполонили страхом сердце их врага!

Через все это Ифань мог сосредоточиться лишь на лице того человека, что держал на своей руке Эдель.

В костюме из кожи и меха, с раскрашенным красной краской лицом, которая легла через переносицу знакомого носа… кто-то приехал, чтобы спасти его, приведя с собой силу собственной армии.

_И Ифань… Ифань знал, кто это!_

-

—  _Ты вернулся… Зачем ты вернулся! .._

— Я никогда не смогу оставить тебя!

— Ты не должен был приезжать! Я отослал тебя, потому что не смог бы вынести и смотреть, как ты страдаешь…

— Боли в моем теле ничто, по сравнению с болями в моем сердце, глупец! Падем мы в этот день в сражении или выживем, твои люди — мои люди! То, что важно, это то, что ты принадлежишь мне, и я всегда буду возвращаться к тому, что является _моим_!

— … _**Тао**_!

-

Бой вновь набрал обороты.

Одетые во внушающие страх меха и кости, они заменили раненых и напуганных, утомленных и истощенных, положив их на спины лошадей и отправив в тыл. Другие, кто все еще мог бороться, отбросили свои сломанные щиты и мечи и вооружались шлемами из кости и топорами из обостренного камня!

Все они будто выпили новый глоток свежей надежды и силы.

Что касается тех, кто уехали на спинах лошадей, их повезли к болоту, в которых их уже ждала помощь.

Как раз когда лошади мчались за холмы, исчезая в толстом мавританском тумане, Ифань вновь услышал грохот их копий и стук брони, гремящий ритм жизней, принесенных в жертву за их безопасный проход. Враги помчались за уходящими.

—  _Почему мы бежим_? — выкрикнул он по ветру, прижимаясь к талии своего возлюбленного.

— Их слишком много… мы не можем бороться с ними так! — Кричал Тао в ответ, подгоняя свою лошадь скакать быстрее и быстрее. — Поэтому мы должны победить их своим путем… проведя их через земли, которых они не знают!

Он не совсем понял загадочные слова своего мужа, но позже, когда все звуки, Ифань наконец смог увидеть хитрый план своего мужа.

Там было множество мужчин и женщин Тао, одетых в их национальные военные костюмы. Все они скакали с пылающими ветками над головами. Это вовсе не был туман.

… В толстом белом дыме обученные лошади не испытывали никаких затруднений, без проблем обходя ямы и трясину, наполненную до краев острыми копьями и ловушками. И лошади, и наездники знали болото как свои пять пальцев!

И хотя они продолжали покидать место сражения, он повернул голову, видя число своих лучников, соскакивающих с лошадей, выбирая оставаться, чтобы бороться.

Они осветили туман своими горящими стрелами, и Ифань видел, как пламя словно крошечные небольшие свечи начало мерцать вдали.

-

Уменьшенный в числе противник в конечном счете попал в искусственный туман. Приветствуемые жуткой тишиной и тревожным холодом с шепотом и шелестом листьев, они не смогли определить, куда они прибыли и откуда. Это было просто невозможно.

Они попали прямо в ловушки и трясину, на острые лезвия и в медвежьи капканы.

Тех немногих, кто был достаточно умен, чтобы шагать осторожно, замедлили странные выкрики и завывания, которые эхом отозвались в густом тумане… Это были призраки, которые исчезли в пучках холодного белого дыма!

Самые запуганные небесной карой мужчины бросились бежать, наблюдая краем глаза за их самыми сильным воинам, павшим жертвой таинственных шаров огня, которые вылетали из-за деревьев, подчиняясь какой-то дьявольской магии.

-

_Ты видишь это, черный человек, скрытый в тенях!_

_Ваше превосходство в числе мы восполним нашим духом, нашей всенародной жертвой!_

— Отступите, отступите, мои друзья! В замке мы покончим с этим!

_Мы пожертвуем наши жизни ради тех, кого мы любим… и это…_

_Это то, почему вы не сможете победить!_

-

Прошли часы, прежде чем сражение достигло замка.

Все же, этой задержки было достаточно.

К тому времени, как первые враги ступили в их стены, они уже были готовы к ним.

-

Вы когда-нибудь видели что-то подобное? Мужчины и женщины, пожилые и молодые, боролись вместе против жестоких захватчиков?

Если бы это был простой образ из стихов, Бекхен, возможно, не раздумывая, написал бы несколько прекрасных строк.

Но будучи посреди сражения, он был слишком занят, уклоняясь от мечей и стрел, чтобы придаваться потокам поэзии.

И вот он, королевский портной, прыгал через ступеньки как лягушка к своему старому цеху, где его ждали самые прекрасные ткани. У него не было выбора — их ткани для поджога и перевязки уже закончились, а они нуждались в большем, чтобы пропитать их маслами, обвязать вокруг стрел и поджечь, выпустив в врага.

Когда практически из неоткуда на него чуть не накинулся вражеский воин, врага резко отбросило деревянной балкой, которой замахнулся кто-то сбоку.

— Вот так тебе, трус и негодяй! Испытай силу моей кровавой мести!

Бекхен не мог не застонать от этих слов, закатив глаза и продолжая бежать по залам со своим спасителем.

— Тебе обязательно произносить такие смешные вещи КАЖДЫЙ раз, когда ты отбиваешь их, Исин? Они невероятно неловкие и в плохом тоне!

Исин проигнорировал его, сосредоточив его внимание на закрытии массивной деревянной двери позади них, как только они достигли ателье.

Бекхен сразу же нырнул в работу, срывая с манекенов ткани, бросив их в груду, затем разрезая их на полосы. Он кратко оплакивал свои проекты, вспоминая эскизы замечательных платьев, которые он планировал сшить из каждого куска этой дорогой ткани…, но затем мысленно хлопнул себя по голове. Нет времени.

— Мой друг, у тебя кровь! — воскликнул Исин, поднимая его руку и слегка задевая уже опухшее от крови предплечье портного.

Хрупкий парень зашипел, хлопая по чужой руке.

— Конечно, кровь! Такие вещи имеют тенденцию происходить, когда ты ведешь войну, ты не знал? Теперь быстро помоги мне с этим!

Продавец, однако, уже копошился в своей сумке, вытаскивая большую склянку таинственной черной жидкости.

— Это, конечно же, поможет излечить твои раны… это специальное и естественное средство, которое я сам варил!

Ни на мгновение не доверяя словам торговца, Бекхен схватил склянку. Не пытаясь откупорить странную смесь и игнорируя хныканье, он искоса посмотрел на список компонентов, который был небрежно, но все же понятно набросан на выцветшей этикетке Исином.

Он, возможно, не был алхимиком, но во время своего обучения он достаточно хорошо занимался на уроках, чтобы узнать некоторые перечисленные компоненты.

— Это… это мощный яд, Исин! — со взрывом скептицизма возмутился портной.

— … О, правда? … верно! Я где-то записал, что я использовал слишком много паслена в одной партии, и затем совершенно позабыл, в какой! Напомни мне заменить свой запас, когда все закончится?

Разрываясь между смехом и гневом, портной отстранил от себя бракованную  
микстуру так далеко, как он мог.

Но затем блестящая идея пришла в его голову, и он схватил руку продавца.

— … Как много у тебя еще этих склянок, Исин?

-

— Осторожно, ниже!

Только те, кто понимал мавританский, поняли, что нужно пригнуться, едва-едва успевая увернуться от стеклянных бутылок с маслом и горящей тканью, что бросали из третьего окна северной башни.

Разбиваясь о броню врагов, бутылки распыляли горючее мало, которое сжигало все, чего касалось. Броня врагов падала, а окутанная дымом кожа начинала гореть, оголяя их кости.

Две женщины, дворянка и крестьянка, были единственными, кто остановился, чтобы вздрогнуть от громкого крика окропленных кипятком врагов. Помедлив секунду, они снова начали проталкиваться мимо женщин в хаос внутреннего двора.

— Вперед, вперед!

Одна из них все еще была в замешательстве от распадающихся тел, что еще шипели и трещали перед её взором.. Она была, однако, отвлечена достаточно, чтобы не заметить человека, появляющегося из кустарников позади нее, пока не было слишком поздно.

— Оборачивайся медленно, женщина, я хочу видеть, как будет страдать ваше симпатичное лицо! — резкие слова, в которых очевидно сквозил гнев и страх, и налитые кровью глаза выдавали в говорящем врага.

Он сжал в своих руках оружие, готовясь поразить тело беззащитной женщины… но, когда женщина обернулась, он был повергнут в шок.

Хотя это, несомненно, было женское платье, перед ним была не женщина. Фактически, это был коротко стриженый парень, скрывавший голову платком, и чья юбка едва-едва покрывала его очень неженственные ноги.

Прежде чем у него был шанс прийти в себя после оцепенения, он увидел, как самозванец ухмыльнулся, непосредственно перед тем, как он почувствовал вес атаки на своей спине и копье, погруженное глубоко в его живот.

С окровавленным стоном он уронил свой меч на землю и оглянулся, видя другого так же одетого самозванца, мило улыбающегося ему.

—  _Tag_!

Чистый удар по голове собственным мечем снес голову с плеч врага, обрывая всякие мысли о нелепости всей ситуации.

… Сехун протянул руку Каю, помогая встать, прежде чем помочь ему вырвать копье из спины человека.

— Вот тебе удобно в этих юбках? — пробормотал Сехун Каю, почесывая между ног с недовольной гримасой на лице. — Как по мне, слишком много холодного воздуха, так же можно застудить свои… части. Я не знаю, как женщины справляются с этим каждый день.

—  _Тшш_! — внезапно сказал ему Кай, поднося палец к губам.

Они остановились и прислушались.

Краем глаза они определили признаки движения.

Подоспевшие враги застали прекрасную картину: Кай профессионально вытирал с копья кровь, наклоняя голову в направлении врага с привлекательной улыбкой. Сехун кивнул, схватив в руки меч и встав спиной к спине друга. В следующую секунду были слышны напуганные визги.

-

Во время их отступления, Эдель перехватила своим крылом стрелу, падая с плеча Тао и оставаясь позади. Не было времени разводить траур, хотя он силком потянул Ифаня вперед с обещанием, что они вернутся позже, чтобы найти ее.

Пришлось приложить немалые усилия, чтобы заставить мужа снова двигаться, однако от громоподобного звука, быстро нагоняющего их, и железной маски, что мерцала в переливах огня, им пришлось бежать еще быстрее.

Внимание вражеского командующего было обращено лишь на низ, и теперь пришло время отделить его от солдат!

Краем глаза Тао видел одну из их ловушек: таран, который пробил каменную стену.

Он нырнул под обломками внутрь замка, стряхнув серо-белую пыль со своих волос.

Когда он скользнул под упавшей колонной, он сжал еще сильнее руку Ифаня, помогая пробраться через толпы мужчин и женщин, запертых в жестоком сражении.

Тао давно снял с себя свою броню — так двигаться свободнее и удобнее. Ифань отбросил свой плащ и щит, вновь снимая со спины большой лук и вырывая стрелы из тел их павших врагов.

Ифань ловко выворачивался каждый раз, когда у него был шанс выпустить стрелу в человека, что загонял их все глубже и глубже в территорию замка.

Но это не приносило никаких результатов: стрелы отскакивали от куска железа на лице монстра, ни на секунду не останавливая его.

Ифань видел, как их мужчины и женщины делали невозможное. Кто-то из врагов в страхе бежал, оставляя тех, кто пал, и тех, кто задыхался в собственной крови. Армия врага становилась все меньше и меньше.

Наконец ворвавшись в Тронный Зал, Ифань и Тао поняли, что попали в ловушку — двери с грохотом закрылись, а каменные обломки от огненных выстрелов заблокировали другие выходы.

Они пришли к этому заключению даже прежде, чем они услышали хлопок двери. Они обернулись, видя, что в ловушку их заманил сумасшедший, что преследовал их через все поле битвы.

С краткой нежностью кивнув друг другу, они встали в стойку: Тао — с разъяренным криком вынимая из ножен свое копье, Ифань — тихо натягивая тетиву своего лука.

-

Кем бы ни был этот монстр, он был _силен_.

Он не знал, сколько времени они уже сражались, он лишь понимал, что они оба быстро теряли силы.

С глубоким вдохом Ифань натянул тетиву и отступил, выпустив стрелу в сторону Тао.

Он знал, что его возлюбленный был достаточно подвижный при атаке, но медленный при защите.

Как только его муж оказался в безопасности, он вновь немедленно натянул свой лук, выпустив новую стрелу, которая вонзилась в открытый участок плеча врага, не закрытый броней.

Упавшее тело пополнило потери врага, покрывая землю своей кровью… и все же это дикое животное из последних сил вытянуло руку и схватило ногу Тао.

Ифань гневно выкрикнул, но тут же был вынужден замолчать, когда человек в литой маске бросил в него свой топор, попавший в цель и поваливший его на землю.

—  _ИФАНЬ!_

Ответа не было.

Тао оказался один, борясь с новым противником, который, схватив принца стальной хваткой, поднял его в воздух. Данниш ловко выгнулся, сумев ударить врага по железной маске и на секунду дезориентировать его.

Однако захват врага остался таким же сильным, и принц данниш начал чувствовать в своем сознании колючки черноты, прежде чем его с силой кинули вниз на мраморный пол.

От такой силы камень под его спиной пошел трещинами, заставляя Тао закричать от боли и выплюнуть на белый камень сгусток крови.

На мгновение настала тишина, в которой были слышны лишь раскаленные в муках стоны Тао.

Он хотел позвать своего мужа, но понял, что не может ни двигаться, ни говорить, потому что его конечности были прижаты к полу сокрушительным весом, а челюсть и шея схвачены сильными руками, которые стремились сломать его.

Он слышал фырканье и видел из-под искривленного железа белое дыхание и глаза-бусинки, которые смотрели на него через тень чудовищной маски.

И когда рука спустилась на его лоб, сжимая с животной силой, Тао резко вдохнул и распахнул глаза, без капли страха смотря вперед.

-

—  _НЕ ТРОГАЙ ЕГО!_

Тело сверху дернулось, и казалось, будто больше от шока, нежели от боли.

Рука в стали застыла, когда меткая стрела пронзила насквозь заднюю часть его шеи.

Он пошатнулся на своих ногах и с ревом развернулся, представая перед мавританским королем…, но сделав так, он практически подставил незащищенную спину Тао, который тут же схватил свой топор и с криком казнил человека.

Фонтан крови брызнул из тела, которое на секунду застыло и что-то пискнуло, а затем замертво упало на землю.

И когда та железная маска наконец спала на землю… они не увидели там монстра.

Просто человек.

-

Тишина.

Никаких криков, никаких воплей и огня, никаких падающих обломков.

Просто тишина.

Тао стоял на шатких и больных ногах, протягивая руки к Ифаню.

Разорвав полосу меха на своей одежду, он склонился к ранам своего мужа, дрожащими пальцами перевязывая его тело, чтобы остановить кровотечение.

Широкая ладонь обхватила его челюсть, заставляя Тао оторваться от ран.

И вынуждая его посмотреть в глаза своего мужа.

Они сияли с таким невыносимым страхом, беспокойством… и  _любовью_.

Разбитые и утомленные, они проглотили дыхания друг друга, боязливо беря в руки лица друг друга и смотря прямо глаза в глаза. Живые.

И когда Ифань припал к губам Тао, Тао с дрожью во всем теле прижался к нему, сжимая его руки и чувствуя защиту.

-

Потребовались долгие минуты, прежде чем оба наконец поняли, что это не шутка и не жестокий обман. С растущими улыбками они оглянули крайне разрушенный Тронный Зал.

Поддерживая Ифаня за талию, чтобы оказать травмированному Королю поддержку, Тао снял со стены один из все еще горящих факелов и подошел к окнам.

Он открыл одно с помощью Ифаня, поднимая факел в своей руке победно высоко, чтобы видели все, все, кто начал собираться снаружи.

Они победили — все наконец закончилось.

В зале своего дома Ифань с упоением и растущей улыбкой слушал звуки ревущей армии и видел в ответ сотни триумфально поднимающихся факелов.

-

Когда-то он чувствовал себя скованным цепью — в те первые годы, когда его сердце еще совсем не было уверено.

И все же теперь, стирая с лица слезы гордости и облегчения, ему было жаль, что он, возможно, не понял это раньше.

_Потому что с его людьми, с его друзьями, рядом с ним он…_

_Он как никогда… чувствовал себя _ **живым**_! .._


	10. Chapter 10

Прошло не больше недели, и все же казалось, будто это была целая вечность.

Возможно, это была отсроченная реакция на опасность, с которой они столкнулись, но они с животной скоростью срывали с друг друга одежду, как только они оказались в святилище их комнаты.

И хотя больше не было кровати с балдахином (она пошла на разжигание огня, как и многие другие), у них все еще были теплые одеяла и кривая свеча, рассеивающая темноту.

Этого было более чем достаточно. Все, в чем они нуждались, были они сами.

Ифань целовал его, будто он был его дыханием.

Ифань трогал его, будто он был голодным зверем, нашедшим еду.

Ифань открывал его, будто он всю жизнь жаждал этого.

И Тао хотел все это.

Гладкого и резкого вторжения своего мужа для Тао сначала было слишком много, но он открыто приветствовал боль, поскольку это напомнило ему, что мужчина, что нависал над ним, входил в него все глубже и глубже и дарил ласку, был все еще рядом.

Ифань взял его сзади, так медленно и аккуратно, прижимая к простыням с нетерпением и нежностью.

Моя любовь, шептал он ласковые слова, которые Тао едва мог понять, мое небольшое пламя.

Из-за быстрых толчков, что попадали прямо по цели, поцелуев, которыми была усыпана его кожа, и любви, заставлявшей его сердце биться быстрее, Тао едва продержался несколько минут.

От почти болезненного оргазма он смог лишь, дрожа, обессиленно упасть на простыни, пока сильные руки все еще сжимали его тело, а бедра поражали сильные толчки.

Только спустя минуту после того, как Тао упал на простыни, Ифань понял, что что-то было не так. Его муж все еще дрожал.

— Тао, — позвал Ифань, выйдя из тела мужа и пытаясь заставить его повернуться, — позволь мне увидеть твое лицо.

Сначала он отказался, но из-за настырных прикосновений Тао наконец перевернулся, быстро спрятав лицо в шее Ифаня и вновь насаживаясь на него.

Хотя Тао качал бедрами назад и вперед, пытаясь отвлечь его, Ифань чувствовал что-то влажное и горячее, скатывающееся с голой кожи его груди.

Тао, когда-то сильный воин, плакал.

Он не знал, почему это так на него подействовало, но в следующую секунду он застонал и кончил глубоко в теплое тело мужа, сжимая любимого в крепких объятиях.

… когда они закончили, оба еще долго плакали, держа в своих объятиях друг друга рядом с мерцающим пламенем.

-

—  _Поднимай! .. Поднимай! .. Поднимай!_

Ифань снова натянул одетыми в грубые перчатки руками толстую веревку и с помощью десятка других мужчин начал поднимать наверх по канату куски камня.

— Приняли! — крикнули сверху, и рабочие позволили веревке упасть на землю, оперевшись руками на колени, чтобы отдышаться.

Осмотрев раны и проверив, что те все еще были должным образом перевязаны и сухи, Ифань рукавом белой рубашки свободной руки вытер пот, что начал накапливаться на его лбу. Он остановился, слыша крик ястреба, раздавшийся по всему небу.

Когда он поднял голову, он увидел, как Эдель разрисовывала небеса яркими цветами ее перьев. На ней не было ни колокольчика, ни что это? — теперь она летала свободно, хотя ниже обычного, скорее всего из-за бандажей в ее крыле. Она несколько раз покружила, прежде чем четко в руки бросить ему сверток и осесть на его плече.

Он нежно провел по перьям верной птицы и развернул сообщение.

Послание было короткое и простое, и все же он не мог не улыбнуться.

Махнув рабочим и оповестив их о своем уходе, он еще с минуту наблюдал за работающими мужчинами и женщинами, а затем зашагал к воротам замка, ныряя под досками, что несли две болтающие женщины, ступая мимо лестницы, где стругали оживлено спорящие о чем-то данниш и мавританский плотник.

По пути он встретил несколько знакомых лиц.

_Королевский портной, делающий выговор перевязанному, однорукому молодому рыцарю, который продолжал пытаться помочь другому, неуклюже беря инструменты здоровой рукой. («Ты лишь причиняешь себе боль, если ты… просто уже подай это!» «Пожалуйста, любимый, просто позвольте мне помочь тебе… о, о, о!» «ЧАНЕЛЬ!»)_

_Пара робких молодых принцев, которые стыдливо склонили свои головы перед ним, еще помня упреки, что они получили от старших братьев, когда их присутствие было обнаружено (как только Ифань прошел, они лукаво заулыбались, доставая фляги вина, что они украли с кухни)._

_Старый друг и его возлюбленный, поглощенные пересаживанием садов. Хотя, на самом деле, они просто по-ребячески бросали друг в друга комья грязи и вплетали в волосы цветы (шрамы на его лице уже никогда не заживут, но с этим все было в порядке: Мин-сок, очевидно, нашел их довольно очаровательными, и у Ифаня было дурное чувство, он никогда не прекратит слышать, как Лухан хвастается своей храбростью и шрамами, лишь бы заработать новый любовный вздох Миншо).  
_  
А затем он встретил на каменной лестнице Исина.

Измученный, хотя они оба такими были, все еще леча ушибы и раны сражения, лекарь дружественно улыбнулся ему и с поклоном уступил дорогу.

Они шли вместе в любезной тишине, которая продлилась несколько сотен шагов, и замедлили темп лишь когда достигли малочисленной толпы, которая ждала их перед открытыми воротами королевства.

Тао уже был там, улыбаясь широкой улыбкой и рукой подзывая его идти быстрее.

Ифань незамедлительно подошел к мужу, обнимая его со спины и прислоняясь щекой к красной макушке.

Вдалеке, постепенно приближаясь к ним, шагали тысячи дружественных лиц, громко смеясь и широко улыбаясь.

Некоторые из них были лицами, которые он больше всего ожидал увидеть — его отец, например, который вновь был на ногах, хотя не без поддержки своей улыбающейся жены.

Рядом с отцом шел какой-то молодой человек, махающий им. Судя по тому, как знакомо смялись глаза человека, и тому, как с непривычной активностью Исин начал махать в ответ, это, возможно, был старший брат Тао.

И когда Тао в его объятиях шокированно вскрикнул и указал куда-то вперед, Ифань посмотрел дальше на северо-восток, где шествовала вторая группа.

И как он позже узнал, взамен их помощи, его королева-мать предложила данниш то, что им никто никогда не предлагал прежде — она предложила храбрым людям Данниш, которые так долго путешествовали и не имели своего места, остаться.

И поэтому теперь к ним двигалась вторая группа странников, возглавляемая матерью Тао. Ради этого она странствовала множество дней через многие земли с Чон-де, и наконец увидев сына, которого она не видела в течение многих лет, она зашагала быстрее и открыла для него свои объятия.

Ифань позволил Тао выбраться из его объятий, видя, как сквозь лучи яркого солнца со слезами на глазах и улыбкой на лице он побежал к своей семье.

Он последовал за своим мужем в более медленном темпе, радушно открывая объятия, чтобы приветствовать семью, о которой он так много слышал.

Добро пожаловать, все!

… _добро пожаловать домой!_

-

Все не было так прекрасно, как бы оно того хотелось, потребуется много лет, чтобы восстановить утраты, но все же благодаря всему этому Ифань узнал от Тао одну важную вещь — надежда и любовь связали себя не с землями, на которых они жили, а с сердцами людей, которые открылись друг другу.

Что касается их врагов: сражения были кровавыми, они забрали многих его хороших друзей и солдат. Ифаню было слишком трудно принять их предложение мира.

Фактически, даже было множество смешных предложений брака, адресованных и Сехуну, и Каю, которые Ифань из злости тут же отклонял. Но теплая рука на его руке попросила его дать им шанс.

Тао попросил его подождать неделю, чтобы позволить встретиться потенциальным женихам и невестам.

Он ворчал, он шипел, но в конце, возможно, это принесло свои плоды.

Он видел, что Сехун заинтересованно следил за парочкой симпатичных принцесс Палисии, и нельзя было отрицать, что Кай не мог оторвать взгляда от низенького лорда Тидрэа с широкими глазами и сердцевидными губами.

— О, — ворчал он Тао ночью, — планирование и подготовка нашей свадьбы заняла достаточно много времени. Если мне придется запланировать две свадьбы одновременно…

А Тао смеялся, смахивая поцелуем все его заботы, тут и там смягчая его теплыми руками.

— Если это любовь, то это любовь, — говорил Тао своему мужу. — Ты как никто другой должен знать это.

— Я не думаю, что тебе нужно беспокоиться, мой Король, — шептал он в ухо Ифаня, втягивая воздух с тихим стоном. — У меня зарождается чувство, что все будет очень хорошо.

И упав в теплые объятия своего любимого, оставляя долгие и любящие поцелуи на его губах…

… Ифань знал, что все так и будет.

-

Никакой сборник рассказов не мог рассказать, как это было на самом деле — как он взошел на свой трон, на который его возвел сам народ.

Держа в руке скипетр и булаву, он провозгласил начало новой эры, эры Золотого процветания и роста, долгой и мирной эры исцеления, о которой они так долго мечтали.

Как лидера его всегда помнили как Ифаня Милосердного, Ифаня Справедливого.

… но, возможно, он предпочел бы, чтобы его запомнили как доброго и любящего.

К нему пришла великая и святая слава, такая сладкая и возвышенная. И хотя не было никаких великих героев, никаких мудрых волшебников, никаких людоедов, Ифань никогда не чувствовал большего удовлетворения.

Потому что барабаны все еще бьются под его кожей, рожки все еще звучат в его ушах.

А в его сердце до самого конца было небольшое храброе пламя, которое он так любил.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эди (Эи-Ди) – феминизируемая версия Эдисона, а также возможное перерождение Эдель
> 
> Люди Данниш верят в перерождение (полный цикл от рождения до возвращения к пеплу), таким образом это может быть их новым жизненным циклом. (Я пытаюсь сказать, что Эди – это Тао в другой жизни, златовласая наездница – Ифань.)
> 
> Их первые слова, сказанные друг другу, – те же самые первые слова, которые Ифань и Тао произнесли друг другу в самой первой главе. 
> 
> Текст песни: Ed Sheeran – I See Fire

Она бежала по землям, на которых издавна жили её предки, натыкалась на кочки, звонко смеялась и позволяла мягкому ветру развевать её длинные темно-рыжие распущенные волосы.

— Леди Эди! Пожалуйста… Вы разорвете свое платье!

Ее служанки кричали позади нее, едва поспевая следовать за ней в своих пышных черно-белых юбках.

Эди посмотрела вниз на руки, которые сжимали подол юбки и поднимали ткань высоко над грязью, по которой она бежали. Какая морока — ей бы лучше носить шаровары!

Однако это не останавливало её безумные желания, когда она перепрыгивала через деревянный забор, бросаясь бежать по протоптанной тропе.

Теперь она видела её еще более ясно — карету, которая ехала к ним.

Прежде чем она смогла добежать до нее, что-то другое первым добежало до неё.

Это была великолепная большая лошадь, на которой сидела сильная и красивая девушка в выездном костюме, украшенном черными и золотыми нитями.

Лошадь и наездник подошли вполне близко к забору, и Эди чувствовала себя обязанной подбежать и сесть на забор (она была уверена, что это был бы вполне неплохой вид, особенно с листьями и ветками в волосах и с грязью на платье).

Она неожиданно споткнулась, запутавшись в дико неудобной обуви и опавших ветвях соседнего леса, но в тот же момент её поймала наездница с мягкими, но крепкими руками, и восхитительно очаровательным смехом.

Эди чувствовала на своей талии теплые руки, и повернув голову к их хозяину, увидела…

Красивые длинные золотые волосы, собранные в конский хвост — хотя некоторые непослушные пряди вились около её ушей. Такие прекрасные и бледные черты лица, густые брови, которые обеспокоено были подняты вверх.

И её глаза.

_Такие поразительные зеленый и синий цвета…_

_Как вспышка, что-то всплыло в её сознании, напоминая…_

_Чувство чего-то важного, что она не могла забыть._

_Потому что, думала Эди, эти вспышки воспоминаний_ …

— Вы в порядке, моя леди? — послышался глубокий, тихий голос, окрашенный твердым акцентом, который Эди немедленно узнала: у её прабабушки был такой же.

— Да, — ответила она, затаив дыхание, ни на минуту не задумываясь, ни почему эти сильные руки все еще не позволили ей уйти, ни почему эти горящие глаза не отводили от нее свой взгляд.

— Да, я… я в порядке.

-

— … _Эди_.

— … Прости, что?

— Меня зовут Эди… _А тебя? Как тебя зовут?_

-

И если все закончится пожаром,  
Мы, конечно, будем гореть вместе  
Пламя будет подниматься все выше в ночь  
Взывая наших предков, о,  
Стоя один к одному, мы  
Увидим, как пламя охватывает горы.

И если мы должны умереть сегодня, мы умрем вместе  
Поднимем бокал вина в последний раз  
Зов наших предков, о, подготовьтесь, мы будем  
Смотреть, как пламя охватывает горы,  
Принося разрушения небесам.

Я вижу огонь внутри горы,  
Я вижу огонь, сжигающий деревья,  
Я вижу огонь, опустошающий душу,  
Я вижу огонь, вздымающий кровь в воздух,  
И я надеюсь, что ты помнишь меня!  



End file.
